Donquixote Law
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a biological son, whom he named after Law. But something is off about that boy, he's too smart for his age and knows things that only Trafalgar Law knows. [Chapter 34: Fate]
1. New Member Arc: Welcome to the Family

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

Doflamingo had come home with a child one day. The executives were curious. "Who is he?"

"My biological son," Doflamingo answered casually.

Of course, it's not every day you hear that Doflamingo has a son. What's even more shocking is that it was his _biological_ son! Saying that the top three executives were shocked was an understatement. "Doffy, when did you have a son!?" Trebol exclaimed.

"Some months ago," Doflamingo answered, cradling the infant in one arm. "One of my one night stands got pregnant,"

"So she just let you take her kid?" Diamante asked.

"She wanted to keep him hidden from me so I just killed her," Doflamingo answered without a care. "He has my blood so he's officially part of the family,"

"What's his name?" Pica questioned.

Doflamingo hadn't thought of that yet. "How about we name him after our late member, Law?"

"Feeling sympathetic for his death, Doffy?" Diamante teased.

Doflamingo didn't answer and just looked to his son. "Welcome to the family, Donquixote Law,"

XXX

Corazon was locked up in his room, not that he cared much. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, smoking a cigarette. Miraculously, this time he didn't catch fire. Corazon exhaled a wisp of smoke. He had failed. He couldn't save him.

 _Corazon had force fed Law the Op-Op Fruit. However, Law didn't look any better. "Cora-san," Law said weakly after they had escaped Vergo. "I still feel the same,"_

 _"The Op-Op Fruit is supposed to cure your Amber Lead Disease!" Corazon said. "Why isn't it working!?"_

 _"Cora…san…" Law coughed. "I don't think…I have any time…left…"_

 _"Law! Don't say that! It just takes time for the Devil Fruit to work!" But even Corazon doubted his own words._

 _Law smiled weakly. "Thank you…for trying…Cora-san…" He then closed his eyes._

 _"LAW!" Corazon sobbed, holding the boy close to his chest. "I'm sorry, Law!" He didn't bother to keep the soundproof barrier up anymore and his cries were heard._

After that, Doflamingo and his executives had found him, still clutching to Law's lifeless body. Instead of killing him, Doflamingo had brought him back to the ship, but as a prisoner now. Corazon didn't talk much even though they now knew he wasn't mute. He didn't even write any notes. He wouldn't communicate with the pirates.

The sound of locks rattling and being unlocked brought the Marine commander out of his thoughts. The door opened and Gladius stood there. "Dinner,"

XXX

Corazon took his usual seat next to his older brother's seat. "Cora-san, I made you some tea!" Eleven year old Baby 5 placed a cup of tea on the table in front of Corazon.

Corazon, without bothering to notice the steam, took a sip. He immediately spat it out, falling backwards. The rest of the present executives were used to this, but still laughed. "How are you a Marine again?" Corazon sent a glare to Diamante, but stood up, placed his chair in the right position, and sat back down.

Wailing was heard, confusing everyone except Diamante, Trebol, and Pica. They knew it wasn't four year old Dellinger because he sat with them at the table, also confused. That was when the captain of the Donquixote Pirates entered, holding a baby in his arms that was less than a year old.

"Young Master, who's he?" Dellinger asked.

"This is Donquixote Law, my biological son," Doflamingo answered, trying to calm the infant in his arms down. "Jora, can you try to calm him down?"

"Sure thing, Young Master," Jora took the boy from him and tried to rock him, but the baby continued to cry. "Maybe he's hungry?"

"He refused to drink his milk," Doflamingo took a seat at the head of the table and placing the undrunk baby bottle of milk on the table.

Law continued to cry. "Wah! Wah!" Then he suddenly stopped.

"Law?" Doflamingo called softly, concerned about the sudden silence.

Law was looking at Corazon, who was paying attention to eating rather than the child. "Ah! Ah!" Law tried to reach for Corazon. "Ah! Ah!"

"Corazon, why don't you hold your nephew?" Doflamingo said.

Corazon didn't respond and ignored him and the child. But the child kept on persisting. "Ah! Ah!" Law didn't get any attention from his uncle. He grabbed a small fistful of mashed potatoes from Jora's plate.

"Hey!" Jora said.

Law threw it at Corazon, the mashed potatoes hitting Corazon's cheek. "Ah! Ah!"

Corazon wiped the mashed potatoes and looked to the infant. "What do you want?"

"Ah!" Law made the grabbing motion again.

"He seems to like you, Corazon," Doflamingo mused.

Corazon didn't want to deal with food being thrown at him and picked the boy up. The boy smiled and giggled. Then his stomach growled. Corazon picked up the baby bottle and held the nipple to the boy's mouth. Law drank it hungrily as everyone else ate. Once the bottle was empty, he handed the baby back to his father.

"Hey, Cora-san spoke after food was thrown at him," Baby 5 said. "Let's throw more food so he talks more,"

"Alright-dasuyan!" Buffalo agreed.

Surprisingly, the other executives weren't against this. _'Of course they want to make my life miserable. If not, they would've already killed me,'_ Corazon thought. Baby 5, Buffalo, and Dellinger threw food at Corazon, who tried to dodge. Most of the food thrown were vegetables, courtesy of Dellinger. During one of his dodge attempts, he ended up sending a forkful of pasta to his own face.

Everyone snickered. "Corazon," Doflamingo ordered. "Go wash up,"

Corazon stood up but ended up stepping on a banana peel on the floor, falling backwards. "How is there a banana peel!? We didn't even eat bananas!" After a few more slips, he finally left the dining room.

"I'm surprised he has no broken bones yet," Senor Pink said.

"I'm surprised he's still alive," Jora said.

While Corazon went to change his clothes—his shirt had been dirtied with all the thrown foods—the rest of the Executives either continued to eat or helped clean up some of the mess. Corazon had fought back in the food fight, but had mostly missed the three eldest children and the projectiles had ended up elsewhere.

A few minutes later, a tall man wearing a Marine commander uniform entered. "Intruder!" Everyone got ready to attack on order.

"Ah! Ah!" Law called towards the man.

Doflamingo held Law in place, observing the person who had just entered. "Corazon?"

"I accidentally set all of my clothes on fire," Corazon explained. "My uniform was the only clothing unharmed. I also ran out of makeup,"

Law was upset that he was being ignored. His eyes began to tear up and he cried. "Wah!"

Doflamingo tried to rock Law. "Come on Law, stop crying,"

But saying this only made him cry louder. "WAH!"

"Make it stop!" Everyone covered their ears. "Make it stop!"

"I feel like my ears are gonna explode-dasuyan!" Buffalo said.

Corazon took Law from his older brother. Law slowly quieted down and sniffled. "Hey Law," Corazon told him. "Look at me," He made a bunch of funny expressions, making the younger giggle in delight.

"Ne, ne, Doffy, how old is he?" Trebol asked.

"Around 5 months," The boy's father answered. "He'll be getting off the bottle soon, so we don't need to buy too much milk for him," Law rubbed his eyes and Doflamingo took him. "I'm going to put him to bed," He stood up from the table. "Make sure the rest of the food fight is cleaned up,"

All eyes were on Corazon. "You clean up the rest,"

 _'I hate them all,'_ Corazon thought.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 1! So how was it so far? I know they are kinda OOC but I have a hard time writing one's personality. Any tips on what events you want to see? Feel free to submit it in the reviews. I don't really check my inbox.**


	2. New Member Arc: A Hectic Morning

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

Leaving Corazon to clean up the mess by himself was a mistake. They didn't take into account his clumsiness. He had made it worse. More food had splattered the walls and floors. A few plates had fallen and shattered. Somehow he had managed to break one of the chairs and had bent a spoon into a U shape.

"For god's sake Corazon, just go to your room!" Doflamingo hissed but not too loud. He didn't want to wake Law up after finally getting the boy to sleep. Law had wanted to fight the tiredness but after a few minutes, he had given up. "And go quietly. Law is sleeping in my room which is next to yours,"

Corazon stood up, fell backwards, and stood up again. Gladius was told to escort Corazon to his room in case he attempted to escape. Once in his room, Corazon took off his cape, tossing it towards his chair. However, he miscalculated and the cape landed in his trashcan. Corazon quickly picked it up and shook some of the trash off, placing it on his chair this time. He then went to his bed, set a soundproof barrier around him, and fell asleep.

XXX

The next morning, Doflamingo woke up without interruptions. That would've been preferred if he didn't have a baby in his room…or a baby that was _supposed_ to be in his room. When he woke up, his eyes immediately landed on the empty crib. "Law?" He jolted from his bed and searched through his room. "Law!" Doflamingo rushed outside his room. "Law!"

His shouting had gotten the other executives' (except Corazon who was still asleep due to his barrier) attentions. "What's wrong, Doffy?" Trebol asked.

"Law is gone!" He panicked. "Law!"

The executives looked everywhere on the ship. They searched the bathrooms, kitchen, and dining room; everywhere. When they were searching the deck, Doflamingo grew even more worried. "What if he fell overboard?"

"Doffy, calm down," Diamante said.

"We looked _everywhere!_ " Doflamingo snapped. "Where else could he possibly be!?"

"We didn't check Cora-san's room," Dellinger said.

Everyone stopped. They recalled Law's behavior towards Corazon. _"Oh,"_

XXX

They tried knocking on Corazon's door. No answer. They tried calling Corazon's name. No answer. They feared the worst. They didn't hear _anything._ No breathing. No crying. No falling. Nothing. Pure silence. They began to bang on the door but Corazon still didn't answer it.

"Move!" Doflamingo shouted. "Five Colored Strings!" He destroyed the door.

Corazon had still been sleeping, Law curled up on his chest. A piece of the door had hit Corazon in the head and he jolted awake. He was startled by the weight on his chest. "Law?" He then noticed the executives that stormed into his room, Doflamingo grabbing Law. Corazon snapped his fingers under the guise of scratching his head and the invisible soundproof barrier disappeared.

"Law I was so worried!" Doflamingo hugged his son.

The five month old rubbed his eyes, confused about his sudden awakening. "Uh?"

"It's alright, Daddy's here," Doflamingo whispered.

It was surprising how protective Doflamingo was of his son. He wasn't even like that when Dellinger had first joined. _'It must be because he was his biological son,'_ They all thought. _'It was probably his paternal instincts.'_ They were snapped out of their thoughts by a voice they were still not used to.

"Why are you all in my room? And what happened to my door?" Corazon asked. "Also, how did Law get into my room?"

"Doffy was looking all over for Law," Pica answered. "We looked everywhere but didn't find him. We tried knocking your door but you didn't answer,"

"My door was locked," Corazon said. "Law couldn't have gotten into my room,"

XXX

Corazon's life had been simple ever since he had been captured by the Donquixote Pirates. He was mostly forced to stay in his room, save for mealtime in which he is forced to spend time around the rest of the Family. Sometimes he'd be let out for a bit, but most of those times were for him to watch the three children. Of course those children liked to humiliate him with hot teas and watch him trip over his own feet.

During his time in his room, he usually slept for most of the time. Sometimes he'd be deep in thought, thinking of the 'what ifs'. _'What if you hadn't died back then, Law? What if I had died instead? What would have happened to you? Would you grow up to become a doctor like you wanted to be? Would you be a pirate? Would you want to take revenge and fight Doffy?'_ But he had already known that these kind of thoughts were useless. The past is in the past. There was no way to change it unless there was some kind of Time-Time Fruit.

He hadn't bother to try to escape. He had gone into a depression after Law had died. He had tried to take his life a few times, but Doflamingo had caught him. All sharp objects had been removed and the mirror was coated with some sort of plastic to prevent him from breaking the glass. He was only allowed to shave if someone was watching him.

When he woke up in the morning, something was off. First of all, a piece of wood had hit him in the head. He also felt something on his chest. He opened his eyes and found out it wasn't something but rather some _one._ It was Doflamingo's son, his nephew. He was curled on his chest and had also been awakened. "Law?"

Corazon hadn't taken the time to observe this boy's appearance before. Now that he was close, he analyze him. The five month old had short, messy blond hair. The shade of the boy's golden locks was the same as his and Doflamingo's, so he most likely inherited it from the pirate captain.

But it was those eyes that Corazon was mostly focused on. They were grey, but the color wasn't what Corazon was really interested in. Those eyes resembled _his_ eyes. Those eyes reminded him of Trafalgar Law, the boy from Flevance. They were the exact shape and shade as the boy's namesake.

"Law! I was so worried!" Doflamingo picked the boy up and hugged him.

Mentally, Corazon sighed. _'It's probably just a coincidence. Law isn't the only person in the world who with grey eyes,'_

* * *

 **Not much humor in Chapter 2. By the way, if you're wonder about the update schedule, it'll be sporadic. I'll update whenever I have a new chapter typed out. Spring break is almost over so I'll have to go back to school and not have much time to work on my stories.  
The cover was drawn by me. I know, I know, it is horribly drawn. But that's basically the appearance of a five-ish year old Donquixote Law. I'm not good at drawing babies. Well, I'm not good at drawing at all. Hope it doesn't look too horrible. Tell us what you think about it in the reviews!**


	3. New Member Arc:Mom, First Word, Reminder

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

Doflamingo had never _ever_ thought he'd be a father. Sure he had helped take care of Baby 5, Buffalo, Dellinger, and the boy from White Town, Law. But he had felt more of a big brother relationship rather than a father-child one. So when he went to visit one of his previous one night stands for another round and found out he had a son surprised him. Meeting his son for the first time felt like it was just yesterday. Well, actually it _was_ just yesterday.

 _The Donquixote Pirates had no intention of setting sail for a couple more days. Doflamingo decided that he would visit an former one night stand in hopes for another pleasurable night. It had been over a year but Doflamingo still remember her for some odd reason. That was how he came to stand in front of a house and knocked on the door._

 _"Coming!" A female voice called. Doflamingo could've sworn that he heard crying. The door opened and there she stood, Dei Nikko. She stood about a head shorter than Doflamingo and had long light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She held a child in her arms. "Doflamingo?"_

 _"Hello Nikko," Doflamingo greeted, still grinning. "You remember who I am?"_

 _"Who could forget a man who is ten feet tall, constantly smiles, doesn't takes off his sunglasses during sex, and wears a pink feathery coat?" Nikko pointed out._

 _"Fufufu," Doflamingo smirked. "So I was thinking we could get together again for another night of euphoria,"_

 _"I can't," She refused, motioning to her baby. "I need to watch him,"_

 _"And who is he?" Doflamingo asked._

 _"Your son,"_

 _Doflamingo stopped smiling at those two words. "Hey now, stop joking around Nikko,"_

 _"He really is your son," Nikko was serious. "A few days after you left, I experienced morning sickness and cravings. I went to the doctor's and she told me I was pregnant. Few months later, here he is,"_

 _"Yet you never told me,"_

 _"Because you would make him join your crew," Nikko took a few steps back, ready to close the door. "Now leave, Doflamingo. Never come here again,"_

 _"Oh I'll never come here again," Doflamingo effortlessly pushed the door all the way open and entered the house. "But I won't leave without him,"_

 _"No!" Nikko snapped. "A child doesn't belong at sea, especially with the likes of you! You're a pirate, Doflamingo!"_

 _Doflamingo let out a laugh. "You really think you stand a chance against me?"_

 _"I'll die for him," She snarled. Doflamingo flexed his fingers and Nikko moved towards him, handing the boy to him. "What!? Why am I—" But she never got to finish her sentence. Doflamingo had slashed her across the chest._

 _"Oo," Doflamingo's son said, looking at Doflamingo, unaware of the death of his mother._

When he woke up to discover Law was gone, Doflamingo panicked. His paternal instincts had kicked in. Now here he was, Donquixote Doflamingo, former Celestial Dragon, and Captain of the Donquixote Pirates, searching around frantically. "Law!" He called frantically. "Law!" Doflamingo searched inside of a barrel of pickles. "Law?" He searched inside the bathrooms, including the inside of the toilets. "Law?" He searched under the bed. "Law?" He searched in the crow's nest. With each passing second, he become more worried. He fell to his knees. "LAW!"

"Doffy, we'll find him," Diamante patted the man's back. "Doffy, calm down,"

"We looked _everywhere!_ " Doflamingo snapped. "Where else could he possibly be!?"

"We didn't check Cora-san's room," Dellinger reminded.

That's when it all snapped into place. _'Does…Does he like Corazon better than me?'_ Doflamingo wanted to cry at that thought but wouldn't let the tears fall. "Let's hurry up and check!"

XXX

After destroyed Corazon's door and retrieving his son, Doflamingo felt much better. "I was so worried!" He hugged him close and kissed the boy's forehead at breakfast.

"E-oo!" Law made a disgusted face, causing the executives to laugh.

"Doffy, I don't think Law likes kisses," Diamante said.

"Who is Daddy's favorite?" Doflamingo asked Law in a cooing tone.

"Oo!" Law pointed at Doflamingo.

"Who is my favorite?" Doflamingo asked again. "It's not me,"

"Oo!" Law repeated the action.

"No, you're my favorite," Doflamingo corrected, pointing at Law. "Hey Law, say Daddy,"

"Isn't he too young to be able to talk?" Senor Pink asked.

But Doflamingo ignored him. "Say Daddy,"

Law started to move his mouth. Everyone kept silent to hear his first word. "COWA!"

Everyone was surprised. Doflamingo thought he misheard. "I'm pretty sure he meant Daddy. Right, Law?"

"Cowa!" Law repeated.

"Say Papa," Doflamingo tried a different term for father.

"Cowa," Law said.

"Pa," Doflamingo began.

"Co," Law started.

"Pa," Doflamingo ended.

"Wa," Law added.

"Papa,"

"Cowa,"

"Say Daddy or Papa!" Doflamingo begged.

Apparently, the tone he used scared Law. He began to tear up. "Wah!"

"Damn it Doffy!"

"Cowa! Cowa!" Law sobbed.

"Someone get Corazon from his room!"

XXX

Corazon had been told to stay in his room, a reminder that he was still a prisoner. _'Doffy probably wants to spend time with his son. I'd just be a distraction since the kid likes me better. Why though?'_ Corazon took a drag from his cigarette. _'Why does that boy have to remind me of Law!? WHY!?'_

Corazon extinguished his cigarette with the heel of his shoes. "Damn it…"

That boy was just a reminder of Trafalgar Law!

That boy was just a reminder of his failure!

That boy was just a reminder of a broken promise!

"Cora-san!" Buffalo, Baby 5, and Dellinger stood at the doorway. "Law is crying again!"

 _'Great,'_ Corazon stood up, tripping over his cape. _'That brat is always crying for me! I just want to stay away from him!'_ He wanted to forget about him. That way, the pain would go away.

 _Doflamingo had locked him up in his room, but Corazon could care less. Law was dead. He had failed. He was gone for good. He had lied to him, saying that it'd be alright and that he'd find a cure._ 'I'm not some kind of god!' _He mentally berated himself._ 'Why did I promise that he'd be alright!? I couldn't do anything about his sickness! All I did…during that journey…was make him continuously relive his past…'

 _Corazon walked over to his bathroom, looking at the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was knotted and his makeup was smeared. The bluish marking under his eye had become runny due to his tears. He had bruises courtesy of Vergo. That man in the mirror showed how weak and foolish he was to think he could take down Doflamingo._

'Maybe I should just end it,' _Corazon thought._

 _ **Yes. Kill yourself.**_

 _Corazon punched his reflection, breaking the mirror. Shards of glass fell to the sink while some dug into his fist. But Corazon didn't feel pain. His whole body was numb._

 _ **You should've been the one to die.**_

 _Corazon grabbed a large shard from the mirror. Slight tinges of red were at the tip._ 'This should do. It's sharp enough,'

 _ **He was constantly told that a cure would be found!**_

 _Corazon raised the piece of glass._

 _Doflamingo had heard a loud sound from the room next to his and went to investigate. "Oi, Corazon," He saw the bathroom lights on and headed to there. He hadn't expected Corazon to be holding a bloody glass shard, a cut along his wrist. "Corazon!"_

 _Corazon looked to him emotionlessly. "What?"_

 _Doflamingo grabbed some toilet paper and pressed it against Corazon's wrist, attempting to stop the bleeding. "What the hell is wrong with you, Rocinante!?"_

 _Corazon tilted his head. "You were going to execute me anyway. Traitors are killed. So why wait?"_

 _"You're not going to be executed you idiot!" Doflamingo snapped. "You're still by brother!"_

'Brother. Did he actually still see me as his younger brother?' _Corazon mentally laughed._ 'He's just trying to gain my loyalty!'

XXX

"Cowa!" Law cried. "Cowa!"

Corazon walked over to Law and picked him up. "What did you do, Doffy?" He asked his older brother who was sulking.

"I tried to get him to call me Daddy or Papa," Doflamingo confessed. "But he was calling your codename instead,"

"Don't make him cry again," Corazon said coldly. "I don't want to be near this brat," Once Law stopped crying, he handed him to Doflamingo.

* * *

 **DUN! DUN! DUN!  
Corazon wants to avoid Law now!  
FYI some rules of the One Piece Universe will be bent 'cuz…well…it's a fanfiction.  
So…can I please have some input on the drawing of a five-ish year old Donquixote Law?  
By the way, this story is going to be Family/Drama due to it going to be mostly emotional.  
**


	4. New Member Arc: Baby Overboard

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

"Cowa!" Law called, wanting Corazon to be the one to feed him. But Corazon ignored him and continued to eat his breakfast. "Cowa!" Law grew upset. He began to tear up. "WAH!" But Corazon just continued to ignore him. Law became silent.

"Law, say ah," Doflamingo held a spoonful of banana puree to Law's mouth. Law silently opened his mouth and ate. "Corazon, acknowledge Law. He's sad because of you,"

"He's not my responsibility," Corazon responded, taking a piece of his waffle.

"Don't forget that you're still a prisoner here, Corazon," Doflamingo used his strings to force Corazon to look at him. "I don't want my son to be sad, so say something to Law,"

Corazon glared at his older brother. "Why did you name him that?"

"To remember the previous Law," Doflamingo answered. "To be honest, I thought you'd be happy about it,"

"So you're trying to _replace_ him?" Corazon stood up. "I lost my appetite," He headed back towards him room.

"Cowa…" Law whispered as he left. He looked at Doflamingo. "Dada,"

Doflamingo's face lit up. "He called me Dada!"

The executives groaned. "It's too early for this," Doflamingo was hugging his son. Law was trying to push him away and was slowly turning blue. "YOU'RE SUFFOCATING HIM!"

"Huh?" Doflamingo turned to Law. "LAW!" He stopped hugging him and held him up. "I'm so sorry Law! I didn't know I was cutting off your oxygen!"

Jora took Law away from Doflamingo and tried to stop his crying. "Shh, it's alright,"

"I'm _so_ sorry Law!" Doflamingo apologized. "I didn't know I was hugging you too tight! I just got excited when you called me Dada!"

XXX

Three days had passed. For three days Corazon had continued to ignore the five month old baby. It was lunch time and Law had decided to throw some banana puree at Corazon's face. Corazon wiped it off silently. " _Cowa!_ " Law whined but the other still didn't listen.

"Diamante, Trebol, Pica, and I will be going to a meeting with someone," Doflamingo announced. "You all better keep an eye on Law. You too, Corazon, or I'll make you wish you were never born,"

"I've already wished that," Corazon responded.

"Gladius, Machvise, Senor, Lao G, Baby 5, Buffalo, Jora, Dellinger, keep an eye on both of them," Doflamingo pointed to his brother and son. "I don't want Law to get hurt and I don't want Corazon accidentally destroying the ship,"

XXX

"Young Master said that we're in charge," Gladius told Corazon while the kids played on the deck. "Go and play with Law,"

"No," Corazon refused, not moving from his bed.

"Don't push your luck, Corazon," Jora warned. "Just because Young Master didn't kill you doesn't mean you still have the same level of authority as before,"

"Law fell overboard!" Baby 5 screamed.

"What!?"

"COWA!" Law screamed, thrashing around in the water before starting to sink.

Trafalgar Law's face flashed through Corazon's mind. _"Cora-san! Hey, Cora-san! I made breakfast!"_ Before he knew it, Corazon was jumping after Law. Once he made contact with the ocean, he snapped back to reality. He was drowning. He couldn't swim.

Back on the ship, the rest of the executives were panicking. "Lao G! Dellinger! Go save them!" Jora ordered. "Young Master will be upset if they drown!"

The two quickly jumped into the water. Lao G grabbed Corazon and Dellinger grabbed Law. They both swam up and brought them onto the deck. Both coughed up water. Law was crying and Corazon held him. "Shh, it's alright Law. Shh, you're okay,"

"Cowa!" Law sobbed. "Scawy!"

XXX

Doflamingo stopped in the middle of the street. "What's wrong?" Pica asked.

"Something happened to Law," Doflamingo said. He had felt something like an alarm or siren go off in his head a few seconds ago. "We need to head back,"

"But Doffy, what about the meeting?" Trebol asked.

"Family comes first," Doflamingo reminded, turning around to head back to the ship.

XXX

When they boarded the ship, Doflamingo immediately knew something was wrong. Law was wailing. He quickly snatched his son from Corazon. "What did you do!?" He glared at his younger brother.

"Young Master, Law fell overboard and Corazon jumped after to save him," Gladius explained. "But both didn't resurface so Lao G and Dellinger dragged both of them back onto the ship,"

"Scawy! Scawy!" He buried his face into Doflamingo's chest.

That was when Doflamingo noticed that Law, Corazon, Lao G, and Dellinger were all soaking wet. "Corazon, you can't be clumsy enough to drown. I know you know how to swim since you were taught back at Mariejois," He thought for a moment. "You ate a Devil Fruit didn't you?"

Corazon stayed silent, lighting a soggy cigarette. Of course his shoulder and cape caught fire. "AH!" He fell backwards as he was entirely engulfed in flames.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CATCH FIRE WHEN YOU'RE SOAKING WET!?"

After splashing a few buckets of water on the clumsy man, Corazon sat up. "Sengoku-san's going to give me a lecture about my uniform now," He said, noticing the holes and burnt parts.

"Don't change the subject," Doflamingo said, Law having calmed down a bit. "Did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

"I ate the Calm-Calm Fruit," Corazon confessed.

"You ate it or you _accidentally_ ate it?" Doflamingo asked.

"How can I accidentally eat a Devil Fruit?" Corazon questioned. "I was hungry, thought it was a normal fruit, and ate it?"

"Most likely since you trip over nothing," Doflamingo said. "I'm gonna dry off Law before he catches a cold," He headed back inside.

XXX

Corazon sat in his room, wearing some of his older brother's clothes. _'Why did I jump after him?'_ He held the white furry hat in his hands. It was Trafalgar Law's hat. _'Why did I want to save him? Was it pity for being born the son of a demon?'_ He shook his head. "Maybe…I could make sure he doesn't become evil like Doffy…Maybe I can raise him on the path of good," He recalled what happened when the Family found him.

 _"LAW!" Corazon clutched the boy's lifeless body. His tears fell onto the boy's cheeks._

 _Footsteps notified him of people behind him. "Corazon,"_

 _Corazon didn't answer his older brother. It was as if he hadn't heard Doflamingo. "LAW!" He didn't care that he showed weakness in front of them. Law was only a child and had lost everything. He didn't deserve to die._ 'It should've been me…' _"LAW!"_

 _"Wow, he's a mess, Doffy," Trebol stated. "Should we kill him now?"_

 _"No," Doflamingo said. "Take him back to the ship,"_

 _Pica reached out to grab the traitor. Corazon glared at him when he felt the hand. He jerked away from the bigger man, tears still streaming down his face. "Doffy?" Pica looked to his captain._

 _"Knock him out then," Doflamingo ordered._

 _Pica punched Corazon, effectively knocking him out. Corazon hadn't put up much of a fight due to the previous injuries and the blood loss._

"I couldn't save Trafalgar D. Water Law," Corazon wiped the few stray tears away. "But I can save Donquixote Law," He placed the furry hat on his table. "I'll protect him and keep him from becoming like Doflamingo,"

XXX

Doflamingo patted his son dry. "It's a good thing that Lao G and Dellinger hadn't eaten Devil Fruits," He told him, getting some clothes from the bag he had taken with him before leaving Nikko's house. He dressed Law in a light grey-blue long-sleeved shirt, blue long pants, and blue socks. "I might have killed my family members if you had died," He kissed Law's cheek.

"E-oo!" Law said.

"You mean that much to me, Law!" Doflamingo said, oblivious to Law's discomfort.

XXX

For the next couple months, Law was watched almost twenty four seven. Even when he was sleeping, he was watched, which creeped Law out and he began to cry until the executive watching him went to get Corazon. The boy always seemed to want Doflamingo or Corazon whenever he slept, but most of the time Corazon. That meant Doflamingo couldn't work much at night. He wouldn't want Corazon to have all the time with his son.

Seven months had passed. October 6 was nearing. Doflamingo had gotten his hands on a copy of Law's birth certificate. "We need to make this birthday perfect!" Doflamingo told everyone as they began to decorate the ship.

The theme was the arctic. Law had shown a great affection for polar bears when they gave him a couple picture books. He had been glued to the book with polar bears, snow leopards, whales, etc. He mostly showed interest in the polar bears. It was then decided that for Law's first birthday the theme would be the arctic.

"Hey Law," Doflamingo said. "Uncle Vergo is here! He has a present for you!"

The pirate that had infiltrated the Marines boarded the ship, a polar bear cub walking on two legs with a rope leash following him. Vergo knelt down to Law. "Happy birthday Law,"

Law hid behind Corazon's legs. "Cowa..."

"Law, Uncle Vergo won't hurt you," Doflamingo tried to reassure.

While Doflamingo was trying to get Law to trust Vergo, the two Marines were glaring at each other. "I see that Doffy didn't choose to kill you, Rocinante," Vergo said.

"You don't deserve to wear that uniform," Corazon said. "You're a pirate, not a Marine,"

Doflamingo managed to get Law to let go of Corazon. "Both of you, not today. It's Law's birthday," He turned to Vergo. "By the way, there's a piece of hamburger stuck to your cheek,"

Vergo took off the piece of meat and ate it casually. He then looked back to the birthday boy. "Doffy said that you liked polar bears," He held the makeshift leash to the boy. "This is a polar bear mink,"

Law's attitude changed once he saw the polar bear mink. He hugged the polar bear, which seemed shy. The polar bear gently hugged the boy back, nervous and unsure of what to do. Doflamingo grinned at the sight. "That's the best polar bear at the market,"

"Be-po," Law said.

"Bepo?" Doflamingo questioned.

Law released the hug and pointed at the cub. "Bepo,"

"He wants to name him Bepo," Corazon translated.

"Law, what do you say to Uncle Vergo?" Doflamingo asked.

"Go 'way!" Law told the spy.

"Law!" Doflamingo scolded. "Say thank you,"

"No!" Law refused.

"Law," Baby 5 queried. "Why don't you like Vergo-san?"

"Wewgo huwt Cowa!" Law claimed, hiding behind Corazon's legs again, this time bringing the mink with him.

"The only time Vergo attacked me was on Minion Island," Corazon said. "Law, that was before you were born. How do you even know that?"

"Wewgo huwt Cowa!" Law repeated, clinging tightly onto Corazon.

"Vergo, sorry about my son," Doflamingo apologized. "I don't know where he got the information that you attacked Corazon,"

"It's alright, Doffy," Vergo said. "Kids have wild imaginations,"

"Law," Doflamingo said. "Thank Vergo or else you don't get to keep Bepo,"

Law _glared_ at both Doflamingo and Vergo. "Tanks…" He mumbled.

"Now it's time to cut the cake!" Corazon declared, picking Law up.

"Don't let Corazon near the knives!" Doflamingo shouted. "He's holding Law!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of update. Spring break ended and school is back. I'll probably update every 2-4 weeks. I'll do my best to type up as much as I can. Also, if you have ideas feel free to submit them in the reviews. As an apology for my lack of update, I made this chapter about twice as long as my usual thousand words chapters.  
 _By the way, the next chapter may or may not contain singing. What songs should each of the family members sing?_  
**

 **Review Responses:  
** **Ic'ilver:** Thanks! The drawing is supposed to be of a five year old Donquixote Law and in this story he inherited Doflamingo's hair color.  
 **StarliteOracle:** Aww man, you figure it out. I knew I should've have put a reincarnation warning.  
 **lostdog200:** Glad it made your morning.  
 **sarge1130:** The smile is meant to just be a smile. I'm bad at drawing faces. But I guess it being interpreted as a mischievous smile or Doflamingo's wide smile was a good thing since as his biological son, he's supposed to inherit some things.  
 **:** The drawing is of a 5 year old Donquixote Law because I have no idea how to draw a baby.

 **Word Count Excluding Author's Notes: 1870  
Word Count Including Author's Notes: 2240**


	5. New Member Arc: Hyper Law

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

"Law, you need to get to know your Uncle Vergo too," Doflamingo picked the boy up from his high chair. Law was giggling and was shaking, a chocolate cake-covered wide grin on the one year old's face. "Corazon, how much cake did you give him?"

"A few slices," Corazon answered.

"A _few_ slices!?" Doflamingo exclaimed. "You're not supposed to give babies that much!"

"But Law loved the cake," Corazon pointed out.

"Cowa gib cay!" Law laughed.

"Vergo, you get to hang out with Law," Doflamingo handed the boy to his right hand man.

"Doffy, I don't know how to interact with babies," Vergo said.

"Just make sure he doesn't get hurt," Doflamingo told him.

Law continued to laugh and giggle. A blue transparent dome formed around the room. "What is this?" The Donquixote Pirates were all confused. Suddenly, Law disappeared from Vergo's arms and a piece of metal was where he used to be. "Where did he go!?"

"Ah!" Buffalo exclaimed. "He's on the chandelier!"

Law was moving around on the chandelier, causing it to sway back and forth before he flew off. "Law!" Doflamingo dove and caught him right before he hit the floor.

Law disappeared once again, this time a plate switching places with him. They looked around the room and found him on the table with the food, crawling on the table. This resulted in him getting covered with food. He started to crawl near the edge where all of the knives were.

Corazon managed to pick him up but fell backwards, accidentally kicking the table sending the knives flying at him. Doflamingo quickly snatched the one year old from his younger brother. The knives landed less than an inch away from his head, shoulders, and crotch. Corazon sighed that he wasn't hit. "La—"

But Law had disappeared again. This time he was on Corazon's face. "Cowa! Cowa! Mowe cay!"

"You had enough Law," Corazon said, prying the hyper toddler from his face.

"Cay!"

"Law, no more cake for you," Doflamingo took him from Corazon.

"Mowe cay!" Law screamed. "Cay!"

And of course, Law somehow disappeared from Doflamingo's hold, _again._ This time he was on top of the leftover cake! And his birthday cake was _huge_ so there was A LOT of leftover cake! Law began to shove the sweet dessert into his mouth. Doflamingo had to use his strings to keep him from eating more. The blue dome disappeared.

Law began to sob. "Cay!"

Corazon held Law. "Sorry Law, but too much sugar will make you sick,"

"WAH!"

"I swear one of these days I'll go deaf!" Jora grumbled.

Vergo picked up the polar bear mink cub and held him in front of Law. "Look Law, it's Bepo,"

"Don't cry," Bepo said to the one year old boy.

Law sniffled. "Bepo,"

"Vergo, take Law and Bepo to play and keep an eye on them," Doflamingo ordered.

"Okay Doffy," Vergo took Law from Corazon and left.

Corazon stared at where the three had exited. "That was the Op-Op Fruit power. How does Law have the Op-Op Fruit power?"

"Maybe his mother fed the Devil Fruit to him by accident after finding it?" Baby 5 suggested.

"The Op-Op Fruit looks totally different than your average fruit," Corazon said. "She wouldn't just give a random fruit to her son if she cared about him enough to die for him,"

"I guess we now know how Law got into Corazon's room the first night he was here," Diamante said.

XXX

Bepo was running around with Law chasing after him. "Bepo!" But Law was much slower than the cub. Suddenly, a spinning circle of energy formed from Law's hand and expanded into the blue dome. Law appeared on top of Bepo. "Yay! Bepo!" Bepo padded on four legs as Law rode on top of his back. Law wasn't good at keeping his balance much and fell. Tears began to form and he began to cry. "Wah! Owwy!"

Vergo picked Law up and noticed the small scrape on the one year old's knee. "It's alright, Law. Let's head back inside,"

XXX

"What happened?" Doflamingo asked, noticing the small spot of red.

Vergo looked to Bepo, who was nervous. "I'm sorry," The mink whispered meekly.

"He fell from the mink's back," Vergo answered as Jora cleaned the wound and placed a band aid on it.

Doflamingo glared at the polar bear mink. "Is that so?"

"I'm sorry," Bepo repeated even quieter than before. He took a few steps back before his body froze. Doflamingo had used his strings to hold the cub in place. He raised his right hand.

"Bepo!" Law cried, the transparent blue dome forming. Just as Doflamingo slashed at the cub, the mink appeared next to Law and Doflamingo ended up hitting the floor.

"Law, I need to punish the bear," Doflamingo told his son. "He hurt you,"

"No!" Law refused. "Waw wiwe Bepo!"

"Why don't I tuck Law into bed?" Corazon decided to change the subject. "Law? Bepo?"

The one year old yawned. "'ing?"

"I'm not very good with singing lullabies," Corazon sighed. "I'll try,"

 _Led through the mist  
By the milk-light of moon  
All that was lost, is revealed_

Everyone gaped. Corazon was actually a good singer! His voice was low and smooth.

 _Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring  
But where have we come, and where shall we end?  
If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?_

Law began to yawn. _'Seriously, the kid is falling asleep to that song?'_ Everyone thought. _'How is that even a lullaby?'_

 _Oh how the gentle wind  
Beckons through the leaves  
As autumn colors fall  
Somewhere lost in the clouded annals of history  
Lies a place that few have seen  
A mysterious place, called The Unknown_

"Corazon, that lullaby sounds kinda ominous," Diamante interrupted.

Law became upset that Diamante had interrupted his "lullaby. "Ah! Diamta bodder Cowa!"

"Way to go, Diamante," Doflamingo said.

"Yeah, he was just about to sleep," Trebol added.

"I'm sorry!" Diamante held his hands up in a surrender-like fashion. "Just pointing out that the song was kinda ominous,"

"A friend of mine taught it to me when I was a kid," Corazon said, cradling Law. "Come on Law, don't cry,"

"Diamta bodder Cowa!" Law huffed.

"Am I the only one who thinks that the kid talks way too much for a one year old?" Gladius asked.

"He's got Donquixote Blood in him," Doflamingo reminded. "Since I was originally a Celestial Dragon, then Law also got the blood of the creators of the World Government. Of course he'd develop faster than most,"

"Law, no need to get mad," Corazon assured. "No one's hurt,"

"Waw hewp Cowa," Law said.

"Alright, but time for bed," Corazon headed down the hallway, only to trip over nothing and fall.

Law flew out of Corazon's hand. "LAW!"

Bepo was quick to react and caught Law. "Yay! Bepo!" Law cheered, now grinning again.

"Corazon, I'm coming with you," Doflamingo said, picking Law up. "I don't trust you with Law alone. You could end up hurting him,"

XXX

 _Where long-forgotten stories are revealed to those who travel through the wood  
Dancing in a swirl  
Of golden memories  
The loveliest lies of all  
The loveliest, lies of all_

"Are you sure that's a lullaby?" Doflamingo asked quietly as he placed a blanket over Law and Bepo. His son was using the polar bear mink as a fluffy pillow.

Corazon shrugged. "I'm going to bed now," He ended up hitting the door frame. "Ow…Calm," He put a hand to his forehead and continued to his room. Despite being right next to Doflamingo's room where Law slept, Corazon somehow managed to trip again. He ended up breaking a vase of flowers in the hallway but luckily his Devil Fruit powers muted it.

* * *

 **FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER!  
Sorry for the long wait folks! School and writer's block has been a real pain.  
SEllen23: **Law is now one year old. The drawing is of him as a five year old since I don't plan to have him as a one year old for the whole story. Not sure when he'll be five years old though.  
 **StarliteOracle:** Yes, protective Cora is something to be happy about.  
 **lostdog200:** I'm planning on introducing Sengoku and Tsuru to the story, I'm just not sure how to incorporate the. If you want them to appear in a certain situation, feel free to suggest it.  
 **sarge1130:** Yep, Corazon is really flammable. It's a shock that he didn't set the ocean on fire. October 6 is both Law's birthday and was on Donquixote Law's birth certificate.  
 **Ic'ilver:** Feel free to translate it to French. Just please give me credit.  
 **Mimi: [** SPOILER ALERT] I don't plan on Sanji being Corazon's son because I might use the whole Vinsmoke Family thing in future chapters.  
 **Sacha Habashira:** Thank you. Your English is fine, even better than some other people I know who have been speaking English almost their entire lives.  
 **XGuestX:** Thank you for the suggestions. I will try to make the Servants of Evil parody.

* * *

 **Omake:  
Why didn't Corazon sing Am I Blue?**

 _Am I blue?_

"No," Law interrupted.

 _Am I blue?_

"No," Law repeated.

 _Ain't these tears in these eyes telling you?_

"No," Law said once more.

Corazon stopped singing. "Law, I'm singing a song,"

"Cowa not blue," Law said. "Cowa not cwying,"

"Law, the song is Am I Blue?" Corazon told him.

"Dada," Law looked to Doflamingo. "Cowa not blue,"

"Law's right, Corazon," Doflamingo agreed. "You're not blue so stop asking that question over and over,"

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" Lao G asked. "Because you're not blue," He then did his "G" pose. "Somethin _g_ wron _g_! There are the G's!"

"Not a single speck of blue on you," Machvise added.

"It's a song!" Corazon snapped.

And that was why Corazon didn't sing Am I Blue in the actual story. They keep answering the questions that were the lyrics of the song.


	6. Marineford Arc: Visiting Marineford

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

The next day, Law woke up last. What worried Doflamingo was how tired Law seemed, despite waking up the latest. "He's never this tired," Doflamingo said, feeding Law some oatmeal.

"Remember that he used the Op-Op Fruit's powers a lot yesterday," Corazon told him. "It uses a lot of energy. He won't be able to use it for some time. Just let Law have lots of rest and eat foods that give him more energy,"

"Since when did you become the Devil Fruit expert?" Senor Pink asked.

"I read it in a book about the Op-Op Fruit," Corazon answered. "The Marine Headquarters Library has many books about Devil Fruits, so I took advantage of that,"

"Ne, so how exactly did Law get the Op-Op Fruit powers?" Trebol asked the Marine.

"I didn't read the whole book," Corazon finished his breakfast. "It had a lot of pages, maybe three to five hundred?"

"Get the book," Doflamingo said.

"Huh?" Corazon looked to him. "What do you mean?"

"Go back to Navy Headquarters to get the book about the Op-Op Fruit," Doflamingo ordered. "Law needs to learn how to control his powers or he might end up teleporting himself off the ship and into the water,"

"So…you're gonna just let me go there?" Corazon asked, confused. "All alone?"

"You're attached to Law, admit it," Doflamingo said. "You wouldn't leave him here with us,"

"Cowa wub Waw," Law mumbled, his face falling into his bowl of oatmeal.

It was a few seconds of pure silence. Then the two Donquixote Brothers panicked. "LAW! DON'T DIE!" They began to shake him.

Jora hit both of them on their heads. "He's not dead you idiots!" She snapped, picking Law up and wiping his face. "He just fell asleep!"

XXX

Within a few weeks, the ship was approaching Marineford. All guns were trailed on their ship so they anchored where they currently was. "Oi, Sengoku!" Doflamingo called. "We have your adopted son here!"

That announcement brought Sengoku's attention and he came out from the building. "Where's Rocinante?"

"Hi Sengoku-san!" Corazon waved from the ship's railing. However, he leaned too much and fell into the ocean.

"CORAZON!"

"ROCINANTE!" Sengoku looked to the Marines. "Don't just stand there! Rocinante's drowning!"

The tone Sengoku used scared the Marines. They rushed into the water and brought Corazon to land. Corazon coughed up some water. "Rocinante, are you alright?" Tsuru asked.

"Yeah," Corazon smiled. "Just a bit wet,"

"What does Doflamingo want?" Sengoku asked.

"A book about the Op-Op Fruit from the library," Corazon answered.

"A…book?" Sengoku parroted. "Are you sure that's what you heard?"

Corazon looked to the ship. "Doffy, you wanted the book, right?"

"Yeah!" The elder brother shouted back.

"Okay…" Sengoku said slowly. "Let's go get that book,"

XXX

Corazon, Sengoku, and Tsuru came back, Corazon wearing a new uniform and a backpack. In Corazon's hands was a thick blue book that read _The Op-Op Fruit._ It was in a sealed plastic bag. "Why are you going back to them?" Sengoku asked.

"Doffy had a son,"

"WHAT!?"

"Someone actually had a son with that pink feathered bastard?" Tsuru exclaimed.

Sengoku caught sight of a scar on his adopted son's wrist. "Where'd that come from?"

Corazon tugged the sleeve of his shirt down more. "It's nothing,"

Sengoku grabbed Corazon's wrist. "Rocinante…did you do this yourself?" Corazon looked away and bit his lower lip. He slowly nodded. Sengoku brought him into a hug. "Rocinante…I don't want to ever lose you…Please don't…don't try to take your life again…You're my son, remember that,"

"Corazon hurry up!" Doflamingo's ship was allowed to dock while they were getting the book. However, they were not allowed to go onto the base.

"COWA!" The blue dome formed and Law was in Corazon's arm, causing the man to drop the book on his foot.

 _'Ow…'_ "This is my nephew, Donquixote Law," Corazon introduced. "Law, these two are Grandpa Sengoku and Grandma Tsuru,"

"Cowa bad!" Law shouted, pointing to the scar on Corazon's wrist. "Cowa twy to kill Cowa! Make Waw sad!"

"Law…" Corazon hugged the boy tightly.

"How did he hear what we were saying from all the way at the ship?" Tsuru asked.

"Uh…" Corazon began. "Donquixote Blood?"

"Oi, Corazon!" Doflamingo jumped down from the ship and approached them. "Hurry up,"

"I'd hate to attack a ship that has Rocinante and an innocent child on board," Tsuru told Sengoku.

Sengoku sighed. "Doflamingo, how would you like to join the Shichibukai?"

"Fufufu, that's quite an offer, Sengoku," Doflamingo grinned.

"Accept the offer, Doffy," Corazon said.

"And why should I?" Doflamingo asked. "I'm fine with dealing with the Marines from time to time,"

"What about Law's safety?" Corazon pointed out. "During a battle, he might fall overboard or get hurt,"

Doflamingo's smile disappeared. He looked at the blond boy in his brother's arms. "I'll accept the offer," He agreed. "For Law's sake,"

Corazon smiled at his brother's actions. _'He truly cares for Law,'_ He then handed the boy to his father. "I'm gonna head to Cocoyasi Village,"

"Why?" Doflamingo asked.

"I'm gonna visit my best friend in the Marines, Bellemere," Corazon answered. "She left the Marines to raise her two adopted daughters, Nami and Nojiko," Corazon kicked the book on his foot upwards, trying to coolly catch it. However, he miscalculated and the book landed on his head instead. "Ow!"

"Baka Cowa!"

* * *

 **On the wiki it says that Trafalgar Law is 6 years older than Nami and four years older than Nojiko. Bellemere is 30 years old when she died. It doesn't exactly say what age Nami and Nojiko were when Bellemere died. Here are the ages in the story (might change though):  
Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Donquixote Law—1½ish years old  
Trafalgar Law (If he was still alive)—14/15 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—7/8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old**

 **If you want some CoraBelle, type in HEART at the end of your review.  
Thanks to lostdog200 for the ideas for this chapter.**


	7. Marineford Arc: Just Wanna Read a Book

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

"Sengoku," Tsuru asked. "What about the base? Are you just going to abandon your responsibilities?"

"Oh," Sengoku remembered. "Well, I'm sure that it'll be fine for a few weeks without me there,"

"What about the Shichibukai meeting tomorrow?" Tsuru folded her arms. "Don't tell me you forgot about that. You called for them a week ago. I'm sure they'll be upset if you don't show up or if you cancel the meeting,"

"But I was going to go with Rocinante to Cocoyasi," Sengoku pouted.

"We can wait, Sengoku-san," Corazon smiled at his father. "Doffy can meet with the other Shichibukai too,"

"I thought meetings were held in Mariejois?" Jora asked.

"They're renovating," Sengoku informed. "The meetings will be held at Marineford until they are finished,"

"While we wait for tomorrow to come, let's read about the Op-Op Fruit," Doflamingo suggested.

XXX

They were all in a cleared room with a table and chairs. Corazon took the book out from the plastic bag. "The Op-Op Fruit," He read the title, flipping the first page. He felt a sting on his thumb. "Ow,"

"What's wrong?" Tsuru asked.

Corazon noticed a small cut on his thumb, blood slowly coming out. "It's just a small paper cut—AHH!" Blood spurted out from the tiny wound.

"ROCINANTE!"

XXX

After bandaging Corazon's thumb, they had to clean the blood off the book. It took at least an hour as they didn't want to damage the pages. Corazon opened the book once more while still having a lit cigarette in his mouth. "ROCINANTE STOP!" Too late. The book caught fire.

XXX

The Donquixote Pirates were still on the ship. Law was sad. "Cowa?"

"Corazon is busy, Law," Doflamingo said.

Law began to tear up. "I want Cowa,"

"Don't cry!" Doflamingo said. "Corazon will be back soon,"

"I want Cowa now!" Law sniffled.

"Law—"

The boy went closer to Doflamingo's ear. He took a deep breath before screaming into his father's ear. "CCCOOOWWWAAA!"

"Law—" Doflamingo began but Law had already taken another deep breath.

"CCCOOOWWWAAA!"

"L—" This time he was cut off again.

"CCCOOOWWWAAA!"

Doflamingo quietly looked to his executives. He felt a warm liquid flowing down the side of his head. "Err…Young Master?" Jora said quietly. "Your ears are bleeding…"

"We need to get Corazon, NOW!"

XXX

When they met up with Corazon, Tsuru, and Sengoku, Corazon was on fire. Not only that, but somehow his stitches had come undone and he was bleeding again. "Cowa!" Law cried. "Don'd die!"

"Law? Why are you here?" Corazon asked as he applied pressure to the wound. "Doffy, is that blood coming from your ears!?"

"He _really_ wanted to see you," Doflamingo said. "You seem to be in a bad situation yourself,"

My stitched won't stay put," Corazon muttered.

Doflamingo went up to his younger brother and used his strings to sew up the wound. "They should stay until I remove them unless I'm unconscious or dead, which is an impossibility," Law frowned at him and folded his arms. "Unless Law, the really powerful kid, decides to knock me out," Law was _smirking_ now. _'Okay…Now I'm getting suspicious too…'_

"We have good news and bad news," Tsuru said.

"What's the good news?" Corazon asked.

"We extinguished the flames," Sengoku answered.

"And the bad news?" Doflamingo queried.

"The book is unreadable," He held up the soggy book with torn and burnt pages. Blood was on it once more.

Doflamingo turned to Corazon. "Just _reading a book,_ Corazon," He said. "You can't just simply _read_ without causing any troubles! Now how are we going to research about the Op-Op Fruit?"

Law tugged at his dad's shirt sleeve. "Copy,"

"Right, we have a copy of every single book in the library in our computers!" Sengoku remembered. "Just in case Rocinante burnt down the library,"

"Sengoku-san!"

"What? That's actually the only reason why we have a copy in our computers,"

XXX

While they had a lower ranked Marin search for the documents about the Op-Op Fruit book, the group decided to sit down for a break. "Cowa…" Law snuggled to the tall man's chest.

"He really likes you, little brother," Doflamingo commented. "He yelled into my ears, calling your name until I gave in and brought him to you,"

"Doffy, are you still planning on the Perpetual Youth Surgery?" Corazon asked carefully.

"Of course not!" Doflamingo denied. "Law is my son! I wouldn't hurt my biological family,"

"I bet in another universe you killed me instead of taking me prisoner after finding out about my betrayal,"

"Tch, that universe doesn't exist," Doflamingo said.

"Sir?" A lieutenant commander said. "We found the files,"

The group went to the computer. "There's a section titled Reincarnation," Corazon noted, clicking that section.

 _The Op-OP Fruit is capable of reincarnating their previous eater. The only way they can reincarnate is if they died from a disease or illness. If the eater is killed by wounds, drowning, or any of the like, they will not be reincarnated. There have been a few accounts of the user being reincarnated after death by poison, but most of the eaters didn't reincarnate._

 _The reincarnation will be born as any normal child but there is no pattern as who the parents will be. The child can retain some memories, even as a baby. It is unknown the extent to the memories a newborn remembers. Over the time the child grows, more memories will return._

Corazon stared at Law. "Does that mean…you're Trafalgar Law?"

"Uh!" The one and a half year old nodded.

Corazon fell out of his chair, Law being tossed into the air. Doflamingo caught him. "Corazon, are you alright?"

"Law…Trafalgar…Donquixote…Reincarnate…" Corazon mumbled before going complete unconscious.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait but I needed a break.  
Check out my other story, **_**Fun Times with Kikoku.**_ **It is about Law's nodachi, Kikoku, manifesting into a human form.  
I'm starting to run out of ideas so please send in some in the reviews.  
Please give me some CoraBelle situations for when they arrive at Cocoyasi.  
**


	8. Marineford Arc: Reincarnations

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

 _Faint screaming was heard, but Corazon didn't pay attention to it._ 'Law is alive…' _Corazon thought to himself._ 'He's alive…The Op-Op Fruit _did_ save him…'

 ** _No. He did die._**

'But Law's alive now. That's what matters,' _Corazon claimed._

 ** _No. He had to suffer the pain and agony of dying!_**

'But he's alive now,'

 ** _You lied to him! He was told he would survive! He had to die first before being reincarnated!_**

'But—'

 ** _What if the Op-Op Fruit couldn't reincarnate?_**

 _Corazon didn't respond to the voice in his head. He didn't know how to respond._

 ** _What will you say to him? He knows that it was a lie._**

 _He felt a splash of a cold liquid on his face._

Corazon jolted up, his head wet. _'Water?' He was also in the med bay._

"Glad you're awake, Corazon," Doflamingo said, blood trickling down the sides of his head once more.

"Law was screaming for you to wake up," Tsuru and Sengoku were also bleeding from the ears.

"You guys need to get medical help! You're bleeding!" Corazon shouted.

"Cowa awape?" Law asked tiredly.

 _'All that screaming must've tired him out,'_ Corazon thought. "Yes Law, I'm awake," He turned to Sengoku, Tsuru, and Doflamingo. "Can I talk to Law alone?"

"Sure," Sengoku nodded. "We'll just be…getting ourselves treated…" The three rushed out.

Law kneeled in front of the boy. "Law…is it really you?"

"Uh-huh," Law answered.

Tears streamed down from the clumsy clown's face. "I'm sorry…" He whispered just loud enough for the one and a half year old to hear. "I'm so sorry…" He brought the boy into a hug. "I promised…that you'd be cured…but you still died…"

"Cowa?"

"Shh," Corazon shushed quietly. "Don't speak, Law. Hear me out. I thought that it would cure your disease immediately after consumption,"

"Cowa?"

"After you died…I went into a depression. Doffy took me as a prisoner," Corazon sobbed. "I didn't want to live anymore…I wanted to join you in the afterlife…"

"Co…wa…"

Corazon noticed that Law's voice had gotten quieter. He then noticed that Law was slowly changing colors to a bluish purple. "AH!" He immediately let go. Law fell to the ground. "I'M SO SORRY LAW!" He picked him back up.

Law patted Corazon's cheek. "Ish oway Cowa-shan ip oo gib me mo cay. Wike wight now. I shewious. Gib me cay,"

"Then let's go get some cake!" Corazon declared, wiping away his tears. He picked Law up and took not even one full step before he tripped.

Law flew through the air and landed on Corazon's back. "Cowa…"

XXX

Doflamingo nearly had a heart attack when he saw Law eating cake. "Corazon!"

Law was hyper again. "Mo cay!"

"Law, you had enough," Corazon said.

Law began to tear up. "Cowa no wub me!"

"Of course I love you, Law!" Corazon rocked the child.

"Den gib mo cay," Law deadpanned.

"No," Corazon refused. "Love isn't measured by the amount of cake you're given,"

"Yesh ish iz," Law said.

"Law, you're like fifteen years old," Corazon reminded.

"Actually, after you fainted we read more about the Op-Op Fruit," Sengoku told the heart seat executive. "The reincarnate will most of the time act like the age they are now, in Law's case one and a half years old, but can sometimes act the age they were when they died. It is unknown if there's a pattern to when they change personality,"

"Law," Doflamingo held up a small jar of baby food. "Babies eat baby food, not cake," He opened it up and moved the spoon closer to Law.

"No!" Law refused.

"It's peas," Doflamingo said. "It's good for you,"

"No!" Law swiped the spoon away.

"You're not supposed to give babies pureed food after the age of one," Tsuru said, taking Law from him.

"Mawine!" Law squirmed in her hold. "Cowa! Dada! Hewp!"

The two brothers just laughed at Law's predicament.

"SHOP WAPPING!"

XXX

The Shichibukai meeting had begun. "Doflamingo, where did that child come from?" Crocodile asked.

"This is my son," Doflamingo claimed.

"Who did you kidnap him from?" Mihawk questioned.

Doflamingo feigned hurt. "I would _never_ kidnap child!"

"Doflamingo, I thought I told you to leave Law with Rocinante," Sengoku said.

"I did," Doflamingo claimed. "But then I took him away when he wasn't looking,"

"LAW!" A voice shouted in the hallways. "LAW! WHERE ARE YOU!? LAAAWWW!"

Sengoku sighed. "Rocinante, he's in here!"

The doors were kicked open. "LAW!"

"Cowa!" Law cheered as he was taken from his father's arms and into his uncle's.

"Doffy, what the hell!?" The younger Donquixote brother ranted. "You told me to watch him and then you take him with you!?"

"Who is this guy?" Crocodile asked.

"That's just my clumsy little brother, Corazon," Doflamingo said.

"Are you even listening!?" Corazon shouted.

XXX

Corazon was back on the Donquixote Pirates' ship and on the deck. Jora was feeding Law this time and Corazon took the chance for a smoking break. He hadn't been able to smoke as much due to Law being clingy and the smoke was bad for babies. He hadn't told anyone that Donquixote Law was also Trafalgar Law yet.

"ROCI!"

Corazon tensed up at his name being called. "Oh no…"

"Cora-san, why do you look so worried?" Baby 5 asked.

Corazon managed to jump off the ship and onto the Marine HQ just before the place he was standing on was punched. A vice-admiral stood there. "There's no escape from the Fists of Love, Roci!"

"Garp the Fist!?" The Donquixote Pirates exclaimed.

"What's with all the racket?" Jora demanded, holding the child in her arms. "Law is trying to sleep!"

"Mawine!" Law pointed to Garp who had easily caught up with Corazon and hit him on the head.

"So that brat's your nephew, Roci?" Garp asked, boarding the flamingo ship.

"Ne, ne, what kind of relationship do you have with him, Corazon?" Trebol asked.

"Since Senny's like a brother to me, that makes Roci like a nephew to me!" Garp answered for the commander.

"Cowa?" Law called. "Okay?"

"I'm alright, Law," Corazon assured, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Time for training!" Garp declared.

Corazon's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

XXX

At the Shichibukai meeting, the warlords, vice admirals, and the fleet admiral heard screaming. "RUN!"

Doflamingo grew worried, recognizing the voices. "Sengoku, what's happening out there?"

The Shichibukai all went to the window and stared at the scene. One person was chasing Doflamingo's pirate crew. "Damn it Garp!" Sengoku muttered.

Law was getting scared by the running and the attacks from the Navy hero. "DAAADAAA!"

"DADDY'S COMING, LAW!" Doflamingo jumped through the glass window, shattering it.

"Ugh, men are such savages!" Boa commented.

Sengoku yelled out of the broken window, "Garp leave Law and Rocinante alone!"

XXX

"I had to endure that for the fourteen years I've lived with Sengoku-san," Corazon said.

"I have newfound respect for you," Pica said. "You may be a traitor but you managed to survive fourteen years with that man,"

"It was…torture…" Corazon shivered at the memories. "He threw me in a jungle along with an older boy, Dragon,"

" _Dragon!?_ " The Donquixote Pirates exclaimed. "As in Dragon the Revolutionary?"

Corazon nodded. "We were sorta like cousins. I haven't contacted him since he left the Navy and formed the Revolutionary Army,"

"YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH DRAGON THE REVOLUTIONARY!?"

XXX

A figure snapped a picture of them from a hiding spot. He zoomed in on the infant and snapped a shot of the boy's face. "So this boy has the power of the Op-Op Fruit. Yahaha, I'll just have to kidnap him and raise him to believe that I'm his father. That way he will serve me,"

"Who are you talking to?" A Marine asked him.

"No one," He said.

"Then why are you talking out loud?" The Marine questioned.

"Shut up! No witnesses!" He slashed the soldier across the chest.

* * *

 **FINALLY! HERE'S THE EIGHTH CHAPTER OF _DONQUIXOTE LAW!_  
So…I introduced the antagonist of the story. More facts about him will be revealed in later chapters.  
CoraBelle won't happen until they leave Marineford and reach Cocoyasi. **

**Also, I'm having trouble uploading a new file in Doc Manager. It says that it's not in the right format but I've always used that to upload my chapters. Does anyone know how to fix this? When I uploaded this chapter I had to edit Ch 7 since it wouldn't let me upload Ch 8.**


	9. Marineford Arc: Swap-Swap Madness

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

"Bepo?" Law asked.

"Bepo?" Sengoku questioned. "Who is Bepo?"

"Bepo is Law's polar bear mink friend," Corazon informed. "Hey, where is Bepo anyway?"

Silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

They then realized where the boy's polar bear mink friend was. "OH MY GOD WE LEFT HIM LOCKED UP INSIDE LAW'S ROOM!"

The pirates rushed to the ship and to Law's room, leaving the remaining Marines confused. After a few seconds of standing still, they decided to follow the pirates. The door to Law's bedroom was thrown open. The poor bear was lying on his stomach, arms and legs spread out. His tongue was sticking out and his eyes were closed.

"Bepo?" Law called, tearing up. "Bepo?"

"Law, I'm so sorry," Doflamingo said. "We forgot all about him when we left him in your room. We didn't even remember to open the windows or to turn on the air conditioning. I'm so sorry. We can get another polar b—"

Law grabbed Doflamingo's shirt collar. "IP BEPO IES OO IES DOO!"

"The baby talk made it sound less threatening," Doflamingo commented.

"The bear's still alive!" Tsuru pointed at the mink.

"Oh…" Bepo groaned, rolling onto his back. "It's so hot…"

"Bepo!" Law cried.

"We need to cool the bear off," Tsuru said.

"Bwahaha! Easy!" Garp picked up the bear, went out to the deck, and tossed the bear to the water.

There were a few air bubbles and then the transparent-furred* bear resurfaced, spitting out water. "Ahh, this is so much cooler," He floated on his back, his arms spread out.

XXX

It was the middle of the night. Corazon was sleeping in his room on Doflamingo's ship. The door slowly opened and the mysterious man watching them before entered. _'Donquixote Rocinante…he's pretty close to the boy…'_ He placed his hand on Corazon's chest. "Mind Swap," He then took out some rope and duct tape.

XXX

It was breakfast time. "Corazon" was the last one to the table. "So how's my favorite little nephew?" "Corazon" asked Law, picking him up.

Law squirmed, uncomfortable with "Corazon" holding him. "Corazon, put Law down," Doflamingo said.

"But I'm his uncle," "Corazon" claimed. "Don't I get some time with my nephew?"

Doflamingo glanced at his "brother." "Law's doesn't want to be held right now. Put him down,"

"Aww," "Corazon" pouted and returned Law to his booster seat.

Law crawled over towards Doflamingo, trying to get away for "Corazon." Doflamingo picked him up. "What's wrong Law?"

Law pointed at "Corazon." "Not Cowa!"

"Corazon" pretended to be confused. "Law, what are you talking about? It's me," He reached towards the boy.

Law began to form tears. "Dada! Dat not Cowa!"

"He looks like Cora-san, Law," Baby 5 said. "He even sounds like him,"

"Corazon" continued to try to grab the boy. "Why don't you have a drink, _Corazon?_ Law's probably upset because he didn't get enough sleep," Doflamingo said.

"Alright," "Corazon" picked up his tea and blew on it before drinking.

Everyone's eyes widened and they gasped. "You're not Corazon!"

"W-What are you talking about?" The assassin continued to act. "Of course I'm Corazon! I'm Donquixote Rocinante!"

There was a loud scream. "Doffy!" The real Corazon in the assassin's body came tumbling in, tripping over his own feet. He was also tangled up in the ropes. "Doffy, I'm stuck in this body! You need to believe me! I'm the real Rocinante! That one's a fake!"

"That man's obviously _not_ me," The assassin lied.

"You switched bodies with my younger brother!" Doflamingo handed Law to Bepo. "Return Corazon to his body now!"

The assassin was intimidated and gulped. "I-I can't!"

"This is gonna get chaotic," Diamante commented. "Bepo, Law, get away from them,"

"Why not!?" Doflamingo growled.

"Because the real Donquixote Rocinante is in my body! He has the Swap-Swap Fruit's powers now!" The assassin told him.

Meanwhile, Corazon was still tangled in the ropes. He tripped and hit his head to the side of the table, falling down to the ground. "Cowa!" Law called, trying to walk over to him.

"No you don't," Diamante kept a hold on the child.

"Pu me dow 'Mante!" Law struggled against the tall executive's hold.

"Rocinante! Law! Are you alright!?" The Marines burst into the dining room.

A twenty five year old master chief petty officer pointed at Corazon trapped in the assassin's body. "He's the intruder,"

"You!? I thought I killed you!" The assassin exclaimed in Corazon's body.

"Commander Rocinante?" The white haired officer asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He's not Rocinante," Doflamingo informed. "The bastard switched bodies with my brother!"

"I'll just kill you again!" The assassin tried to punch the officer but the Marine turned into smoke, allowing the assassin's fist to pass through. "What the hell!?"

"I ate the Smoke-Smoke Fruit," The man explained, kicking the assassin away.

The assassin jumped back. "Damn it,"

"Careful Smoker!" Sengoku said. "That's Rocinante's body!"

The assassin was about to attempt to flee but found he couldn't move. "Why can't I move!?"

"Parasite," Doflamingo answered. "You're now a puppet and I'm the puppeteer. Tell Corazon how to switch bodies back,"

"Make me," The assassin sneered. He felt strings tighten around his neck and he began to gasp.

"Changed your mind yet?" Doflamingo asked.

"I…I'll talk!" The assassin wheezed.

Doflamingo released the strings around the assassin's neck but still restrained him movement. "Go on,"

"Hey! I'm still tangled in these stupid ropes!" Corazon called. "Why is no one helping me!?" Smoker walked over to the assassin's body and used a knife to cut the ropes. "Thanks Smoker," Smoker held out a hand to help him up.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM! YOU MIGHT ACCIDENTALY SWAP HIM OUT!" The assassin yelled.

But he was too late. Corazon had touched Smoker's hand and Smoker had disappeared. Standing there was a man in his mid-twenties that had tattoos all over his body. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Did I also mention that the Swap-Swap Fruit also allows you to swap people out from another universe?"

* * *

 **Yes, that is Trafalgar Law from the Canon Universe. He will be addressed as Trafalgar to avoid confusing him with Donquixote Law.**

 ***Polar bear fur is transparent, not white. Though, I'll sometimes call it white fur in this fanfic since it's smoother to read than transparent-furred.**

 **So…any possible names for the assassin? No Kage, Shadow, or Kuro. That's too common. Here's how the assassin looks like (will upload a colored version later):  
fav DOT me SLASH da70zim**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories:** _ **Warlord Puppies**_ **and** _ **Fun Times with Kikoku**_ **and _Donquixote Liliana_**

 ** _Warlord Puppies_ Upcoming Chapter SPOILER: Puppy Corazon at the end!  
**

 **I want Trafalgar to have Conqueror's Haki...should he have Conqueror's Haki? I know he doesn't have it in the Canon Universe but I'll let you readers decide.**


	10. Marineford Arc: Awakening

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

"Who are you?" Trafalgar repeated. "Where am I?" He prepared to draw Kikoku, glaring at Corazon (who was in the assassin's body).

Doflamingo noticed the Jolly Roger on the man's jacket. "Fufufu, your Jolly Roger resembles ours,"

Trafalgar turned to him with an angry expression. "Doflamingo! I bet you're responsible for this!"

"No, the Swap-Swap Fruit user is responsible for you appearing in here," Doflamingo said.

Trafalgar caught sight of the assassin (in Corazon's body). "C…Cora-san!?"

"No, this is the assassin who used the Swap-Swap fruit to switch bodies with Corazon over there," Doflamingo pointed to Corazon.

Trafalgar's eyes were still wide before he narrowed them. "You're lying! Cora-san is dead!" His breathing got faster. "You were the one that killed him, Doflamingo!" He started to get dizzy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Corazon asked.

Trafalgar collapsed to the floor.

"Well, we can't let him die or else we'll have no one to swap out with that Marine fellow," The assassin said. "Unless you want to swap out a corpse or better yet," He pointed at Doflamingo. "This guy!"

Doflamingo knocked him out with one punch. "Hey, careful with my body Doffy!" Corazon called.

XXX

Trafalgar was placed in the med bay of the pirate ship. He was mumbling some things in his unconsciousness. "Cora…san…"

"'Tch, that universe doesn't exist,'" Corazon quoted his brother. "You _did_ kill me in another universe!"

"I didn't think me in another universe would be so heartless!" Doflamingo defended.

"You killed our father while he was holding me and _I was begging you to stop_ ," Corazon pointed out. " _And_ did I forget to mention that you _chopped his head off!_ "

XXX

 **Donquixote Law Universe**

Trafalgar was slowly waking up. "Bepo did we have a drinking party last night or something?" He groaned sitting up. "I had the weirdest dream that I appeared on the Donquixote Pirates' ship and saw Cora-san alive,"

"That's because you're in another universe," Corazon said.

Law put a hand to his head. "Room," A small blue dome formed and he got rid of the headache. _'Usually I don't use my powers for these small things but I need to be prepared for a fight against all of them if they try anything,'_

Corazon's eyes were wide. "That's the Op-Op Fruit! How do you have it!?"

"Corazon, another universe remember?" Doflamingo said. "In his universe he has the Op-Op Fruit. What's your name?"

"Trafalgar Law," He answered, keeping his eyes on Doflamingo.

"So you're Law in your universe!" Corazon realized. "You grew up so big, Law!"

"Who are _you?_ " Law asked Corazon.

"I'm Donquixote Rocinante, Marine Commander of Navy HQ," Corazon answered. "Also known as the second Corazon,"

"I should take the title away from you," Doflamingo mumbled under his breath.

"How can you be Cora-san?" Law asked. He pointed to the assassin. "He looks like that,"

"I swapped bodies with him to try to steal Doflamingo's son who has the Op-Op Fruit in this world," The assassin was tied up in string. "Now we can't swap back since Corazon is in my body and has the Swap-Swap Fruit now,"

 _'Now that I get a better look at them,'_ Law thought. _'Cora-san's body has gold colored eyes rather than brown,'_ "Room," The blue dome formed, the assassin and Corazon inside. "Shambles," He turned his fingers.

Corazon blinked. "I'm back in my body!"

The assassin tried to tip-toe out but Doflamingo held him by his shirt collar. "Nope, you're gonna pay for the trouble you caused,"

"And you need to bring back Smoker," Corazon added.

The assassin gulped. "I can't control the dimensional swapping ability yet,"

"You're saying that I'm stuck here!?" Trafalgar growled. "So I'll be forced to see Cora-san alive every day until you figure out how to use your god damn powers!?"

"If Corazon is dead in your world, shouldn't you be happy to see him alive?" The assassin asked.

"This is not my universe," Trafalgar snapped. "Whenever I see him I'll just be reminded that I couldn't save him in my universe!" He stormed out of the med bay.

"Does he know that we're anchored at Marineford and that he doesn't really have any place to go?" Sengoku asked.

"WE'RE AT MARINEFORD!?"

"Now he knows,"

XXX

Trafalgar was on the deck of the flamingo ship, leaning against the railing. A small Room formed and he felt a weight on top of his head. He looked up and saw the blond child. "Get off me,"

"Pwank Dada!"

"Prank your dad?" Trafalgar plucked the boy off his hat and looked at him. "Who's your dad?"

"Mingo!" Law grinned.

Trafalgar smirked. "Guess I could do something to pass time until I return to my universe,"

"We want in!" Baby 5, Buffalo, and Dellinger joined them on the deck.

"Sure," Trafalgar shrugged. "So who's this kid anyway?"

Doflamingo had informed his crew about the reincarnation. "In our world you died-dasuyan," Buffalo explained.

"I…died?" Trafalgar whispered, shocked at the revelation.

"But you were reincarnated as the Young Master's son!" Dellinger added.

The news sunk in. "WHAT THE ****!?"

XXX

"Trafalgar seemed really upset," Diamante commented, entering the med bay.

Doflamingo noticed that Diamante's arm was still in a position as if holding Law, but he wasn't there. "Diamante, where's my son?"

"WHAT THE ****!?"

"I guess Trafalgar got the news of him being reincarnated as your son in this universe," Corazon said.

"Diamante, answer my question," Doflamingo ordered. "Where is my son?"

"He's right…" He looked at his empty arms. "Here…He was here a second ago!"

"YOU LOST LAW!?"

* * *

 **This wasn't as funny as the other chapters. Trafalgar Law feels guilty that he couldn't save Corazon and whenever he sees him in the Donquixote Law universe, he's always reminded of it.**

 **Submit some pranks for the next chapter!**

 **Possible names for the assassin (Thanks to those that suggested some names):** **  
** **S** **icarius (Sicarius is Latin for assassin)** **  
Genkaku  
Mao  
Disparatado (Disparatado is Spanish for crazy)  
Obsidian/Onyx/Orus  
Kira (Japanese for Killer)  
Lots of other possible names**

 **You readers can choose which surname and which first name you want for the assassin. Maybe some epithets if you want (No epithet that involves the word assassin).**

 **Possible Epithets:  
** **(Assassin's Name) the Night Striker  
Switching (Assassin's Name)  
These two sound kinda lame…I know you readers can come up with better ones!**

 **Pre-Timeskip Law or Post-Timeskip Punk Hazard-arc Law?**

 **I'm going to work on Chapter 2 of _Donquixote Liliana_ before I upload the next chapters of _Warlord Puppies_ and _Donquixote Law._**


	11. Marineford Arc: Chopped Up Baby Prank

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** High Potential of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

"LAW!" The executives called. "LAW!"

"Yes?" Trafalgar responded to his name.

"Not you, the smaller one!" Jora hissed. "You're Trafuga, Tragar, Torao! You're Torao!"

Trafalgar had the same shocked expression as when Luffy tied Chopper to his head. "I'm not Torao…It's Trafalgar…"

"You're fault for having such a hard to pronounce surname," Pica commented as they continued to search for him.

XXX

Doflamingo was searching in the kitchen and noticed the refrigerator door was slightly ajar. He then saw a little foot visible. "Law!" He opened the fridge door and prompted to scream. "AHH!"

"Doffy what's wrong!?" They all ran inside.

Doflamingo held up Law's right leg. "W-Where's the rest of him!?"

"Hey Young Master!" Baby 5, Buffalo, and Dellinger ran into the room. Baby 5 and Buffalo each held an arm and Dellinger held the left leg. "High five!" Baby 5 and Buffalo hit the two hands together.

"AHH!" Doflamingo screamed once more, snatching the body parts. "My poor baby…what happened to him?"

"DOFFY!" Corazon rushed in to join the others, holding a torso. "Law's body!" Tears were streaming down from the clown's eyes.

XXX

Meanwhile, Law, Bepo, Trafalgar, and the assassin were in Doflamingo's room. They were ransacking the room, Law biting and tearing things apart with his teeth since he was only a head. "The Op-Op Fruit has a creepy ability," The assassin commented.

"Just shut up and continue destroying Doflamingo's room," Trafalgar said.

"Tr…Tragar…Traf…Torao-san?" Bepo asked.

Trafalgar had the shocked expression again. "Not you too…"

"I'm sorry!" Bepo apologized. "I can't pronounce your name!"

Trafalgar put a hand on Bepo's head. "What's wrong, Bepo?"

"What am I like in your universe?" The mink asked.

"You're a large polar bear that's been with me for ten years and knows marital arts," Trafalgar answered. "You also apologize a lot,"

"Whysh meanie here?" Law glared at the assassin.

"Because he's going to be the one to take the blame for this mess," Trafalgar claimed, forming a Room. "Shambles," Trafalgar, Law, and Bepo disappeared from the pink-filled bedroom.

"HEY!" The assassin yelled.

Doflamingo entered the room, holding Law's body parts. "You…" He growled. "What the hell did you do to my room!? I already have enough problems with my dead son!"

"I-I can explain!" The assassin began.

"Doffy," Corazon said, taking Law's torso. "Why can I feel a heartbeat?"

Doflamingo put his ear to Law's chest. "His heart's still beating! How!?" He placed Law's body parts on the bed and reassembled them. "Now where's Law's head?"

XXX

The trio was in the kitchen. "Cay!" Law said.

"Cake?" Trafalgar reached into the fridge and took out the chocolate cake. He cut up a slice for Law and they headed to the dining room. "Here,"

Law frowned, not being able to pick up the fork. "Bepo?"

"Bepo, go get Chibi-ya's body," Trafalgar ordered.

"Not Chibi!" Law pouted.

XXX

Bepo entered Doflamingo's room and grabbed Law's body. "Where do you think you're going with him, little bear?" Doflamingo asked, towering over him.

"Dining room," Bepo said meekly. "Law wants cake,"

"So you know where his head is?" Doflamingo took a step closer, making Bepo even more nervous.

Corazon intervened. "Let's all head to the dining room. Law's there, Doffy,"

XXX

When they reached the kitchen, Doflamingo immediately rushed to Law's head and reattached him together. "Law!" He hugged the boy, squeezing the life out of him.

"Doflamingo, you're asphyxiating Chibi-ya," Trafalgar said. "I'd rather not let my other self be killed in such a humiliating way,"

"Sorry Law," Doflamingo loosened his hold. "I was so worried that I lost you!"

"Ne, ne why were you in pieces?" Trebol asked the baby.

"We pwank Dada!" Law giggled. "Big bwodder hewp!"

"Big brother?" Doflamingo asked.

Law pointed at his older counterpart. "Big bwodder Towao Waw!"

Yet again, Law was shocked. "Even myself in another universe?" _'What is wrong with everyone in this universe!?'_ "It's Tra-fal-gar, it's not hard to pronounce,"

"Trafugu!" Dellinger said.

"Tragalfar!" Buffalo attempted to say.

"Trafuga!" Baby 5 also added.

"Torao it is," Doflamingo declared. "To avoid confusion, you will be called Torao! Now let's eat lunch!"

"Doflamingo!" Sengoku stormed in. "I thought I told you to come back to the meeting room so we can resume the Shichibukai meeting!"

"Uh…" He handed Law to Trafalgar. He then took out some hair spray and went up to his younger brother, styling Corazon's hair like his. He then took out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on his brother. "There we go!" He pushed Corazon towards Sengoku. "Corazon will take my place,"

"Doffy, I didn't agree to this," Corazon protested.

"We're not going to get anywhere with arguing," Sengoku sighed. "Rocinante, can you please take Doflamingo's place? The Shichibukai are getting impatient,"

"Fine," Corazon reluctantly agreed.

"Cowa naw eashing wid us?" Law asked.

"Not today," Doflamingo told his son. "Torao will be joining us though,"

"I didn't—"

"Yay! Big bwodder eashing wid us!" Law cheered.

XXX

"Doflamingo, you're rather quieter and less annoying than usual," Crocodile commented.

"Err…I have a cold?" Corazon lied. He fake coughed to emphasize the lie.

Kuma scanned Corazon. "You are not Donquixote Doflamingo. You are Donquixote Rocinante,"

"Doflamingo's little brother?" Moriah asked. "Where's Doflamingo?"

"Who cares? I'd rather have his brother here than Doflamingo," Crocodile said. "He's more tolerable,"

XXX

Trafalgar watched as Law was stuffing his mouth with cake. He turned to Doflamingo. "You do know that it's unhealthy for a _one and a half year old_ to eat this much cake, right?"

"I try to stop him," Doflamingo said. "I think he got it from his mother,"

"Mama?" Law stopped. "Where Mama?" Everyone became silent at that question. Law was confused. "Dada, where Mama?"

"She's…not here," Doflamingo said gently. "Law…she's dead…"

Law for once stopped eating cake. He began to tear up. "Mama…gone?" He sniffled. "WAAAHHH!"

"Law, it's alright," Doflamingo began.

"WAAAHHH!"

"I'll do anything to make you stop crying," Doflamingo said.

"Buy pesh," Law said. "Wots of pesh!"

"Alright, we'll stop by an island and buy some pets," Doflamingo told his son.

"Hey Doffy," Corazon asked. "Are we _ever_ gonna start sailing to Cocoyasi?"

"Fine, we'll also head to Cocoyasi," Doflamingo said.

* * *

 **FINALLY! WE'RE GONNA START HEADING TO COCOYASI! WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO CORABELLE!  
Kai: **You ever gonna write CoraBelle?"  
 **Skai:** I will…eventually…

 **Genkaku: 1  
Sicarius: 1  
Kira: 1**

 **What crazy pets shall Law have?  
Flamingo  
Wolf  
Dragon  
Seagull  
Goat  
Snake  
Sea King  
Shark  
Hybrid Animal (Please specify; only 2 or 3 animals combined together to form a hybrid)  
Other (Specify)**


	12. Nazo Island Arc: Remember to Smile

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation **  
Trafalgar:** It's TRA-FAL-GAR!  
 **Kai:** Tor-ra-ow!  
 **Trafalgar:** Say _tra_ mp. Say _fal_ con. Say _gar_ fish.  
 **Kai:** Tramp. Falcon. Garfish.  
 **Trafalgar:** Now get rid of mp, con, and fish.  
 **Kai:** Torao.  
 **Skai:** I think we made so many changes that Trafalgar's universe isn't canon anymore.

* * *

"I'm gewwing pesh!" Law cheered as they began to sail towards Cocoyasi, a Navy ship following them with Sengoku, Tsuru, and a couple lower ranking soldiers to do the work on the ship. "Yay! Pesh!"

"Can I return to my universe yet?" Trafalgar asked the assassin.

"I have a name ya know!" The assassin said. "It's Genkaku Sicarius!"

"I don't care about your name," Trafalgar responded. "Did you find a way to return me to my universe or not?"

"I'm still trying to control my dimensional powers!" Sicarius claimed.

"Vergo-san boarded our ship!" Baby 5 announced to the crew.

Trafalgar's eyes widened once the man entered. "Vergo!"

"Hmm? Who might you be?" Vergo asked.

 _'He's not the Vergo from my universe,'_ Trafalgar realized. "Trafalgar. My name is Trafalgar,"

"Just call him Torao," Doflamingo said. "It's easier to say,"

Trafalgar glared at Doflamingo. "You're a pain in every universe,"

"Scawy Wewgo!" Law cried. "Don'd wike Wewgo!"

"It's alright, Law," Corazon picked up his nephew. "I won't let Vergo hurt you,"

"Gib me cay?" Law asked.

"You seriously need to lay off the cake," Corazon said. "You're getting chubby,"

"Hey!" Law pouted. "Not shubby!"

Sicarius was sitting on the floor nearby. _'Why should I help Torao get back to his world? I'm just gonna kidnap Law and flee before they can stop me! Hmm…there aren't many Marines…That Vergo guy seems forgetful so I'll just sneak on board when Sengoku and Tsuru aren't noticing. I'll take care of the other soldiers with ease,'_ He grinned wickedly. "Now to wait for the right moment,"

"Right moment for what exactly?" Doflamingo asked.

"Uh…to activate the dimensional swap?" Sicarius lied. "I think it has to do with timing?"

Doflamingo stared at him for a moment before brushing it off. "Hey Torao, wanna become the third Corazon? I'm taking the title away from my brother,"

"Why would I want to be the third Corazon? You killed Cora-san in my universe," Trafalgar pointed out.

"Don'd tay 'way Cowa's ti-uhl!" Law added. "Cowa ish Cowa!"

"Law, you do know that my real name is Donquixote Rocinante, right?" Corazon pointed out.

"Cowa ish Cowa!" Law said, refusing to change the way he called his uncle. "Waw wanna dwaw!"

"Sure," Corazon handed him a piece of paper and some crayons.

"Hey Law, what're you drawing?" Doflamingo asked.

"Dada!" Law scribbled messily. Who could blame him? He's only one. It doesn't matter if his drawing is messy. "Done!"

Doflamingo took it from his son. The body of Doflamingo was basically a giant spiky pinkish ball. His head was rounder and his hair looked like yellow grass on top. His glasses were ovalish and colored bluish purplish. His arms and legs were all long semi-ovals. Doflamingo's smile was colored the same as his arms and legs, a peachy color. The coloring was really messy, going out of the lines. DADA was written on the top and on the bottom right corner was LAW except the L was backwards.

"This is really nice, Law!" Doflamingo told his son. "I'm gonna tape it onto the refrigerator so that everyone can see it whenever they pass through the kitchen!"

"Yay!" Law cheered. "Dada wike Waw's dwaw!" His stomach growled. "Hungwy!"

"Fufufu, let's all get ready for lunch then," Doflamingo said. "We're having sandwiches—"

"NO BWEAD/BREAD!" Law, Corazon, and Trafalgar shouted.

"You three really hate bread," Doflamingo commented.

XXX

It was nighttime. Trafalgar was on the deck of the flamingo ship and took out his Den-Den Mushi and he dialed a number. _'Wonder if it will connect to my universe,'_

Unknown to him, the executives were awake and watching him. With the help of Corazon's Devil Fruit, they weren't heard. "Your Devil Fruit is actually useful, Corazon," Doflamingo said. "Though it's still lame,"

To his surprise, his crew answered it. _"Captain!"_

"Who's he talking to?" Baby 5 asked.

"The people on the other end called him 'Captain' so it's probably his crew," Lao G said.

"I'm in another universe," Trafalgar told his crew.

 _"Huh? Another universe? How'd you get there?"_

"A bastard with the Swap-Swap Fruit powers swapped me out with White Chase-ya from this universe," Trafalgar answered. "What's the date over there?"

 _"July 15,"_

"July 15?" Corazon whispered. "That's my birthday,"

 _"We're at the grave that you usually go to on this day,"_

"Place the Den-Den Mushi in front of it…" Trafalgar's voice was quieter this time. "Happy birthday, Cora-san…" His voice cracked near the end.

"Is Torao crying?" Dellinger asked.

"I'm sorry, Cora-san…I didn't fulfill your goal yet…" Trafalgar wiped the tears away. "I didn't stop Doflamingo yet…"

"This is sad," Sicarius said. "And I want to kidnap a baby so me calling this sad means it's depressing,"

"I'm sorry, Cora-san…" Trafalgar repeated. "It's been years and still…You died saving my life and I did nothing in return…"

"Cowa comport Towao," Law said.

"He doesn't like me because I remind him of me in his universe," Corazon told Law.

"Cowa comport Towao," Law repeated, a Room forming.

Corazon suddenly found himself next to Trafalgar who had hung up the Den-Den Mushi. "What do you want?" Trafalgar asked coldly.

"I think Corazon in your universe wouldn't want you to be crying," Corazon told him.

"You know nothing about him," Trafalgar said.

"Well, I'm him in this universe," Corazon pointed out. "The only difference between our universes except for the obvious age gap is that you died instead of me in this universe. If he gave up his life for you, he wouldn't want you to be crying. He'd want you to smile like this," He gave his signature goofy/kinda creepy grin.

Trafalgar couldn't help but smile slightly. "Thank you,"

* * *

 **Here's a question for you reviewers to answer:** **What makes Corazon badass?**

 **Also, I need names for these pets:  
** **-Flamingo  
-Baby Penguin  
-Wolf-Dragon Hybrid  
-Sea King (Maybe the appearance is like a goblin shark head with a plesiosaur body and an alligator tail? Okay…kinda creepy image in my head now…)  
-Corazon's Goat-Seagull Hybrid**

 **What time should Trafalgar be from?** **  
-Punk Hazard Arc; he, Luffy, Smoker, Tashigi, Robin, and Franky are trapped inside a cage.  
-Punk Hazard Arc; middle of fight with Vergo  
-Dressrosa Arc; chained to Heart Seat  
-Dressrosa Arc; Law is "killed"**

 **What do you guys think of the new story cover? He looks like he wants a hug!  
Also, I posted the drawing that Law made of his "Dada" on deviantart.  
shuichi-akai DOT deviantart DOT com  
Anyone else noticed that when you use the fanfiction DOT net image editor it doesn't show the changes?**

 **Opinions on the Straw Hat Pirates  
** _ **Luffy:  
**_ **Skai: Annoying, miracle he's still alive  
Kai: LET'S PARTY!  
Daichi: I don't like him. He'd steal all of my snacks.**

 _ **Zoro:  
**_ **Skai: Pretty chill but I think he'll die from too much alcohol  
Kai: *Tries to poke Zoro's good eye*  
Daichi: Gimme a sword! You have two more so give me one!**

 _ **Nami:  
**_ **Skai: Greedy woman but manages to hurt Luffy so she's like the strongest crewmate  
Kai: She scares me when she's angry…  
Daichi: Nami VS Doflamingo; if Nami wins she gets to be Queen of Dressrosa! There's cash included with the title.**

 _ **Usopp:  
**_ **Skai: Cowardly most of the time but he's pretty good at what he is meant for, sniping.  
Kai: Pinocchio!  
Daichi: Get back here coward! I will fight you!**

 _ **Sanji:**_ **  
Skai: Better than Franky. At least Sanji doesn't go around half-naked and is a gentleman to women.  
Kai: FOOD! GIMME SOME FOOD!  
Daichi: I agree with Kai! FOOD!**

 _ **Chopper:  
**_ **Skai: If compliments "don't" make you happy, then just ignore them! Geez, it's annoying how he's always like "That doesn't make me happy you bastard!"  
Kai: Fluffy. I want to ride on his shoulder when he's in his monster form. Hey, what happens if I eat a rumble ball?  
Daichi: Cute but Bepo is better! BEPO WILL ALWAYS BE CUTER!**

 _ **Robin:  
**_ **Skai: I ship Crocodile with Robin.  
Kai: I want more legs! I wanna be a centaur!  
Daichi: Can you feel anything with those extra limbs?**

 _ **Franky:  
**_ **Skai: I want a cyborg arm that has a GPS, hologram, grappling hook, and missiles.  
Kai: CYBORG! SO COOL!  
Daichi: Pervert.**

 _ **Brook:  
**_ **Skai: Enough with the fudging skull jokes!  
Kai: A LIVING SKELETON! SO COOL!  
Daichi: Play songs at my party?**


	13. Nazo Island Arc: Flamingo Fiasco

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] and the one from the Donquixote Law Universe will be D.L.U. [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao and Law.**

* * *

 **Ages** **:  
Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Donquixote Law—1-2 years old; 14/15 years old if you include his previous life  
Dellinger—4 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Buffalo—19 years old**

* * *

 **Canon Universe**

"Where is Law?" Doflamingo demanded as Diamante punched Smoker in the stomach.

Smoker coughed up blood, unable to turn into smoke due to the seastone cuffs that had been placed on him when he had suddenly appeared inside the room. "I don't know who you're talking about,"

"I'm not in the mood to play games, squirt," Doflamingo said. "Where is Trafalgar Law?"

"I told you I don't know!" Smoker claimed. _'Didn't that bastard whose body Commander Rocinante was in call that kid Donquixote Law?'_

"He's not cracking," Diamante frowned.

"He will," Doflamingo assured. "It's only a matter of time,"

"TORAO!" Luffy barged into the room. "We're here to—huh? You're not Torao!"

"So he's not one of your allies?" Doflamingo asked the Straw Hatter.

"I came here to save Torao," Luffy told him. "Where's Torao?"

"Law should be in here," Violet said. "My clairvoyance said he was in the Hall of Suits,"

"Hey you!" Luffy called to the chained Marine. "Where's Torao?"

"I don't know!" Smoker repeated.

"Purupurupuru," The Den-Den Mushi in Smoker's pocket was ringing.

 _'Only_ now _they decide to try and call me!?'_ Smoker thought.

Doflamingo grabbed the snail and picked it up, holding the transmitter to Smoker. "Answer it,"

"H…Hello?" Smoker asked.

 _"Smoker, are you alright!? We forgot that you still had your Den-Den Mushi with you!"_

The Donquixote Family recognized that voice. "Corazon!?"

 _"Huh? Who is this? Why do you sound like Doffy?"_

 _"Corazon, that's me in Torao's universe. Remember, Torao said that I killed you in that universe?"_

 _"Doflamingo stop calling me Torao! It's Tra-fal-gar!"_

"Law, where the hell did you go!?" Doflamingo demanded.

The Den-Den Mushi was quickly taken from the evil king by the meat lover. "Torao where are you!? I'm here to rescue you!"

 **Donquixote Law Universe**

"See Torao," Doflamingo told Trafalgar. "Your friend in your universe calls you Torao,"

"He's not my friend!" Trafalgar snapped.

 _"Torao is my nakama!"_

"We're just allies!" Trafalgar claimed. He went over to Sicarius. "Send me back to my universe so that I can kill Doflamingo and avenge Cora-san!"

 _"Give the snail back Straw Hat! Law, didn't I just hear Corazon talking a few minutes ago?"_

"That's Cora-san in _this_ universe," Trafalgar explained. "You killed Cora-san in our universe!"

"Big bwodder upseth?" Law asked.

 _"Big brother? Who's that squirt with you?"_

"Don't you dare call my son a squirt!" Doflamingo defended, holding Law close.

"Dada Waw is squirsh?" Law asked, offended. Tears were welling up.

"No Law, you're not a squirt," Doflamingo told his son. "Sicko, send me to Torao's universe so that I can beat my other self up for hurting Law's feelings!"

"I don't know how to control it yet!" Sicarius said. "And it's Sicarius!"

"Then learn!" Doflamingo snapped.

"Smoker are you still alive?" Corazon asked.

 _"Yeah but…they have me in seastone cuffs…and they keep beating me…asking where Trafalgar Law is…"_

"We'll save you!" Corazon said. "Just give us some time!" He then hung up. "Okay Sicko, you need to learn how to activate the dimensional swap!"

"It's Sicarius!"

XXX

"Nazo Island," Doflamingo said as both ships docked. "The home of many mysterious creatures,"

Corazon fell into the ocean in the background. The Marine soldiers immediately rushed to save their commander.

"We need to be cautious," Sengoku advised, used to Corazon's clumsiness and wasn't worried as long as there were swimmers available to save him. "There are rumors of a powerful Sea King that lives around here,"

While everyone else was focused on Corazon and Doflamingo, Tsuru, and Sengoku were chatting, Dellinger, Trafalgar, and Law noticed two extra sets of feathers.

"Not much is known about the animals here," Tsuru added.

The feathers belonged to two large flamingos. One was nine feet tall and the other was eight feet tall. The taller one grabbed Trafalgar and the shorter one grabbed Law. Bepo noticed this and tried to ward them off but was overpowered.

"Most of the Marines sent here never came back," Sengoku said.

Corazon coughed up water and took deep breaths of air. His eyes widened when he looked at the sky. Two pink birds were carrying Trafalgar and Law away. He prompted to faint. "COMMANDER ROCINANTE!"

When the two Marine leaders and Doflamingo turned to their comrades, they noticed the missing duo. "Where are my sons!?" Doflamingo exclaimed.

"Birdy grabbed them and flew away!" Dellinger giggled.

XXX

"What's your problem?" Trafalgar asked, trying to grab Kikoku before realizing that his sword was still on Doflamingo's ship. He and his smaller counterpart had been dropped into a mound of mud. The two flamingos cuddled against the two, making purr-ish soothing noises. "Hold on a second! We're not your babies! We look nothing like flamingos!"

The eight feet tall flamingo turned out to be the mother and grabbed a fish, tossing it to Trafalgar. Mama-mingo squawked, wanting her "hatchling" to eat. The flopping fish scared Law so he climbed onto Trafalgar's hat. "Big bwodder!"

Trafalgar was just barely tall enough to look out of the flamingo nest to see that they were in a marsh-wetland area with other flamingos. The nests were surrounded by water that was at least two feet deep, making it a tough task for the two Devil Fruit users. The water would reach past their ankles and they'd be weakened.

 _'The wetland is too wide for us to create a Room,'_ Trafalgar thought. "Chibi-ya, we have to wait for the others to find us,"

XXX

"Law! Torao!" Doflamingo called. They had left Sicarius tied up in the ship.

"Ne, ne, Doffy, you asked where are your son _s_ back on the ship," Trebol recalled. "But you only have one son,"

"Law declared Torao his older brother and Torao is therefore my son too," Doflamingo declared. "Torao is part of the family,"

"Trafalgar is only a few years younger than you," Tsuru said.

"And? He's still my son by my declaration!" Doflamingo told her. "Torao! Law!"

Corazon ended up tripping and fell into a bush. His fall wasn't heard due to the others calling Law and Torao's names. Corazon sat up and rejoined the group. A large black feathered flamingo that was eight and a half feet tall began to follow the humans. "Doffy?" Corazon asked.

"Not right now Corazon," Doflamingo shushed. "Law! Torao!"

"Doffy?"

"Not now!" Doflamingo repeated. "Law! I have cake!"

"Doffy—"

"For evilness' sake what is it?" Doflamingo turned to his brother but ended up looking down at the flamingo. "Did your clumsiness somehow turned you into a flamingo!?"

"No, I'm right here," Corazon tapped his brother's shoulder. He was standing right next to the flamingo. "This flamingo started to follow us,"

Everyone stared at the flamingo. "Go away," Doflamingo told the bird, leaning down to make eye contact…somehow through the sunglasses.

The black feathered flamingo pecked Doflamingo's nose in response.

XXX

 **Canon Universe**

The Donquixote Family, Luffy, Violet, and Kyros all stood there (Smoker was still chained to the Heart Seat) in an awkward silence. "So…can you take these seastone cuffs off now?"

XXX

 **Donquixote Law Universe**

"There are the flamingos-dasuyan!" Buffalo called, pointing at the marsh.

"Law! Torao!" Doflamingo called. "Daddy's here to save both of you!"

"Dada!" Law was riding on top of the mother flamingo.

"Put me down!" Trafalgar was on top of the father flamingo.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABIES!" Doflamingo rushed to the marsh, but the water immediately weakened him.

The whole flock of flamingos turned to the group and began squawking angrily, wanting them to leave. The black flamingo stepped in front of the group. He took a few steps forward into the water and prompted to fall backwards into Corazon's usual fallen pose. "Is that flamingo Rocinante's son?" Vergo asked.

"I DID NOT GET IT ON WITH A FLAMINGO!" Corazon snapped, face turning red with embarrassment.

After a few more slips and falls, the black flamingo came to the two kidnappers, who turned out to be the leaders of the flock. "The pink human wants his hatchlings back,"

"They can talk!?"

"No!" The parent flamingos refused. "They are _our_ hatchlings!"

"No they're not! You kidnapped both of my sons!" Doflamingo shouted.

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Trafalgar denied.

" _Our_ hatchlings!" The flamingos _growled_ at the humans.

"Marines," Sengoku ordered. "Rescue my grandsons,"

XXX

The flamingos put up a good fight. Even against the Devil Fruit users, they were tough. Corazon and the black flamingo were both sitting on the sidelines, not wanting the two to drown. Even though it was only a few feet of water, their clumsiness defied the impossible. The black flamingo turned out to be just as clumsy as Corazon.

The fight ended with the humans winning. Corazon was calling Smoker on the Den-Den Mushi. "Smoker, can you search for the Swap-Swap Fruit user in that universe? His name is Genkaku Sicarius,"

 _"Roger that, Commander Rocinante,"_

Doflamingo was hugging Trafalgar and Law. "I'm so glad my babies are alright!"

 **Canon Universe**

 _"I'm so glad my babies are alright!"_

"Isn't that Young Master's voice?" Baby 5 asked.

 _"I'M NOT YOUR SON DOFLAMINGO!"_

"Is everything alright, Commander Rocinante?" Smoker questioned.

 _"Don't worry about the background noise. Doffy's just hugging Torao and calling him his eldest son even though they're not related," Corazon answered._

 _"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU DOFLAMINGO IF YOU DON'T STOP HUGGING ME!"_

 _"Good thing I have Parasite strings!"_

 _"So…just find Genkaku Sicarius…" Corazon ordered._

"Okay?" Smoker agreed. Then the call ended. "Where the hell am I supposed to find Genkaku Sicarius?"

"Fufufu, a person capable of dimensional swapping," Doflamingo grinned.

Luffy, Violet, and Kyros were detained with ease, the executives locking them in a seastone cell and tying them up with seastone chains. Smoker was still chained but was currently the only one conscious.

XXX

 **Donquixote Law Universe**

"So Law, what do you want to name your pets?" Doflamingo asked.

"Mango!" He pointed to the Mama-mingo. "Doppy!" He pointed to the Papa-mingo. "Cowamango!" He pointed to the black flamingo.

"Mango, Doffy, and Coramingo?" Trafalgar questioned.

"Uh!" Law nodded. "Two fo Dada an' un fo Cowa!"

* * *

 **Which cover image was better: the previous one or the current one?**

 **My personal headcannon is that Corazon is a great singer. So what songs should he sing to [POTENTIAL SPOILER] calm down a creature?**

 **Sea King OC: fav DOT me SLASH da9f9k9  
Names are still able to be submitted for the Sea King!**


	14. Nazo Island Arc: Drunken Corazon Sings

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] and the one from the Donquixote Law Universe will be D.L.U. [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao and Law.**

* * *

 **Ages** **:  
Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Donquixote Law—1-2 years old; 14/15 years old if you include his previous life  
Dellinger—4 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Buffalo—19 years old**

* * *

 **Canon Universe**

"We need to find Genkaku Sicarius," Doflamingo told his executives. " _Alive_ ,"

"Where will we start to look?" Senor Pink asked. "I doubt he's in Dressrosa,"

"We don't even know how he looks like too," Jora added.

"Bring in a Visual Den-Den Mushi," Doflamingo ordered some of his henchmen. They brought in the snail. "Now Smoker," Doflamingo held the Den-Den Mushi up to the Marine. "Call Corazon and tell him to connect a Visual Den-Den Mushi,"

Smoker didn't have much strength to put up a fight so he complied. "Commander Rocinante?"

 _"What is it Smoker? Did you find Sicko yet?" Corazon asked._

 _"IT'S GENKAKU SICARIUS!"_

"Can you hook up a Visual Snail? I'd like to know the appearance of the person I'm looking for," Smoker requested.

 _"Sure," There were a few seconds of rustling and then a video was shown. "Can you see Doffy's ship?"_

"Yeah," Smoker answered.

 _Sicarius was tied up and in a corner of the ship. The Den-Den Mushi was far away from the assassin so it showed other happenings on the flamingo ship. There was a water balloon fight. It was Law, Baby 5, Dellinger, Buffalo, Gladius, Senor Pink, and Machvise VS Doflamingo, Diamante, Vergo, Trebol, and Pica. The others were spectators._

"What the hell!?" Doflamingo exclaimed. "Corazon, explain what is happening!"

 _"Evil Doffy?" Corazon questioned. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's obvious. There's a water balloon fight,"_

" _Why?_ " Doflamingo asked. "Why is me in that universe participating in a _water balloon fight?_ "

 _"Because it's fun!" Doflamingo called to the Den-Den Mushi. "Geez, no wonder you're evil! You have no sense of fun!"_

 _"Towao come pway!" Law said._

 _"No," Trafalgar refused. "I'm reading, Chibi-ya," He flipped a page in the medical book._

 _"Towao come pway!" Law repeated._

 _"You guys do know that I can't practice my dimensional swapping if I'm tied up, right?" Sicarius asked._

 _Dellinger went over to him and chomped on the chains, breaking them. "Dellinger don't eat the seastone!" Corazon ran over to the four year old boy. Dellinger bit Corazon's arm, causing the man to scream and run around. "HE'S BITING MY ARM!"_

 _"Dellinger, let go of Corazon," Doflamingo ordered in a light tone._

 _"YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO STOP HIM!" Corazon screamed, trying to pull the child off._

"Uh…I don't even know how to react to this," Doflamingo said. "Let's just…hang up…"

 **Donquixote Law Universe**

Sengoku and Tsuru managed to pry Dellinger's mouth open, releasing the Marine commander's arm. Trafalgar used his Room to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound close. "Commander Rocinante," A few Marines said, holding bottles of sake. "Let's party!"

 **One hour later…**

"Commander, sing! Sing!" A few soldier urged. "Sing a song! You're a great singer!"

"Nah, I'm not that great," Corazon said, obviously drunk.

"Yes you are!" The soldiers continued. "Come on, sing a song about you and your brother!"

"Alright, alright," Corazon agreed.

 _Once upon a time many years ago  
You killed our father, I was all alone  
Sengoku found me, found me, found me  
You probably didn't care that you were a killer  
And when I disappeared, you never regretted that  
You're a monster, a monster, a monster_

"Cora-san is drunkenly singing," Baby 5 told Doflamingo.

 _And Dad's long gone because you killed him  
And I realized you were a monster_

"Is this how Corazon really feels about me?" Doflamingo asked.

' _Cause I knew you were trouble when you blamed him  
So shame on me now  
Not being able to stop you then  
So I'll train real hard  
I knew you were evil when you killed him  
So shame on me now  
Not be able to stop you then  
Now I'm still training to get stronger  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, evil, evil, evil_

"Rocinante really wanted to stop you," Sengoku told Doflamingo. "That's why he volunteered to be the one to infiltrate your crew,"

 _Not apologizing, you'll never see me cry  
Pretend that I was always on your side  
You're evil, you're evil, you're evil  
The Marines will stop you, send you to Impel Down  
Where you'll rot there for the rest of your life  
You'll fall, you'll fall, you'll fall_

"How dare that traitor say that about you!" Trebol started to walk over to the Marine. "I'll show him to not insult Doffy!"

"Trebol, just let him sing," Doflamingo told him. "He's drunk,"

And Dad's long gone because you killed him  
And I realized you were a monster

"But Doffy!" Trebol argued. "He said you'll be stopped by the Marines!"

' _Cause I knew you were trouble when you blamed him  
So shame on me now  
Not being able to stop you then  
So I'll train real hard  
I knew you were evil when you killed him  
So shame on me now  
Not be able to stop you then  
Now I'm still training to get stronger  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, evil, evil, evil_

"Trebol, just blame it on the alcohol," Doflamingo shook his head. "I was prepared to accept his view on me ever since I found out he was a spy,"

"That doesn't give him the right to say that you'll fall!" Trebol said. "You're a king!"

 _And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me, or Dad, or Mom, or anyone_

"What?" Doflamingo was caught off guard by this verse. "I _do_ love Mom and my little brother!"

"Dada wub Cowa!" Law agreed. "Wight?"

"Of course! He's my baby brother!" Doflamingo answered.

' _Cause I knew you were trouble when you blamed him  
So shame on me now  
Not being able to stop you then  
So I'll train real hard  
I knew you were evil when you killed him  
So shame on me now  
Not be able to stop you then  
Now I'm still training to get stronger  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, evil, evil, evil_

"I can't believe I made my brother hate me because I killed our father," Doflamingo put a hand to his head. "What is this thing I'm feeling?"

"It's called guilt," Trafalgar answered. "I may not be a psychiatrist but I can tell when someone is feeling guilty,"

"Dada kill Gwappa?" Law asked Doflamingo. "No mo Gwappa?" He began to tear up once more.

 _I knew you were a monster when you killed him  
Monster, monster, monster  
I knew you were evil when you killed him  
Evil, evil, evil_

"I'm totally drunk!" Corazon said out loud before falling backwards in his chair and falling unconscious.

"Dada kill Gwappa!" Law cried, creating a Room and teleporting onto his brother's hat.

"Why do you keep going on top of my hat?" Trafalgar handed Law to Bepo.

"Dada ebul!" Law sobbed, teleporting onto Trafalgar's hat once more.

"Law, I can explain!" Doflamingo told his son. "Your grandfather was a bad guy!"

"Lying to a _child_?" Trafalgar fake gasped. "That's cruel—oh wait you lied to a whole island full of people in my world. Nevermind. This is actually not that low,"

"Is Rocinante going to die from alcohol poisoning?" Tsuru asked.

"I'm not sure," Sengoku answered. "Let's just hope that he's only sleeping and not comatose or dead,"

* * *

 **I Knew You Were Trouble ©Taylor Swift  
Yes, I know the parody is horrible. Let's just blame the horribleness on Corazon being drunk.**

 **Swap-Swap Fruit:** fav DOT me SLASH da9wvdd  
 **Tumblr:** kaishisiblings DOT tumblr DOT com


	15. Nazo Island Arc: New Additions

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] and the one from the Donquixote Law Universe will be D.L.U. [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao and Law.**

* * *

 **Ages** **:  
Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Donquixote Law—1-2 years old; 14/15 years old if you include his previous life  
Dellinger—4 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Buffalo—19 years old**

* * *

 **Guest  
** **Name:** Badcocke Charlotte (Nicknamed Charlie)  
 **Age:** 23  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Appearance:** Medium straight black hair that reaches just above her shoulders always tied into a high pony tail. Light blue eyes. Average body type. A-Cup. Pale skin tone. Height reaches Corazon's chin.  
 **Personality:** Not very girly. Mistaken for a guy. Serious and emotionless. Easily embarrassed when there's an intimate moment or when things are a bit awkward. Unsure of her feelings for children and holds no desire for any romantic relations yet.  
 **Justice:** Moral  
 **Rank (Captain is actually one rank above Commander):** Lieutenant Commander  
 **Relationship to Rocinante:** She was sometimes assigned alongside Roci on missions. She was the serious one that kept him from doing anything stupid. They're friends but Roci views her as a little sister and he loves to tease her, making her cool clam personality crack. He feels a bit sorry for her situation with her family and tries to help her as much as he can. She admires his inner strength.  
 **Other Information:** She was born into a noble home and her mother died not long after. She was the only child and brought up to be the male heir, taught the way of swords and other fighting skills. She was refused any girls toys, clothes, and objects. When she was eleven, her father remarried and a male heir was born. After her brother's birth, she was forced to halt all the training which she enjoyed and all the male things she had been taught since birth. She was expected to act like a girl. At the age pf thirteen, she left her noble lifestyle for that of a Marine. When embarrassed she ends her sentences with "desu." She uses two sword style. Her last name is often the source of many jokes, especially when she is mistaken for a guy.

 **Drawkill Vear  
** **Name:** Crona N. Slya  
 **Age:** 29  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Appearance:** Dark purple hair. About eight feet tall. Red eyes. Half blind and half deaf. Burns on fifty percent of her face. Most of the skin and flesh are gone from her cheek on her left side, which you can see her teeth.  
 **Personality:** Cold and silent. If you get to know her, she is a little bit talkative. She has a dark past which affects how she feels around some people.  
 **Justice:** Lazy  
 **Rank (Captain is actually one rank above Commander):** Lieutenant Commander  
 **Relationship with Rocinante:** Sibling like  
 **Other Information:** She ends her sentences with drake. Her laughing style is "Kreekreekree."

 **Hilinarema  
** **Name:** Gears Annabella  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Appearance:** Roughly 5' 10". Slim and slender appearance with a thin waist-line. Tan complexion, high cheekbones, and pale blue eyes. Short hair in a pixie bob that is always dyed an exotic color. Her hair color seems to change every few weeks. Annabella has a prosthetic right arm, with some parts made of seastone, making it a viable weapon against Devil Fruit users.  
 **Personality:** Anna is a free-spirit (independent and expressing one's feelings or thoughts unselfconsciously and without restraint) with a calm side. She is rarely frazzled by what goes on around her, nearly dying makes everything else seem less scary. She talks in an even and soothing voice which is capable of calming others down. Anna's free spiritedness seems to almost boarder on rebelliousness but she never crosses the line into insubordination and is actually one of the most loyal people you may ever come across. She can often be seen smiling serenely absentmindedly as her thoughts wander. She loves to see everyone in the crew safe and happy.  
 **Justice (Unspecified so I'll choose):** Moral  
 **Rank (Unspecified so I'll choose):** Ensign  
 **Relationship with Rocinante:** Childhood friend from when Sengoku adopted him.

 **Akai4Ever (AKA Kaishi Kai)  
** **Name:** Hiro S. Makito **  
Age:** 18 **  
Gender:** Male **  
Appearance:** Turquoise hair that is an inch above the shoulders and covers part of his left eye. Gold eyes. Sharp shark-like teeth. Scar that goes diagonally across his face. (fav DOT me SLASH daaatft) **  
Personality:** Cold. Ruthless. Sadistic. Bloodthirsty. Really rude. He likes to mock and tease his comrades but actually cares for their wellbeing. He can be slightly overprotective of them when near powerful people. **  
Justice:** Lazy **  
Rank:** Commander **  
Relationship with Rocinante:** They're frenemies. Makito always mocks and teases his other crewmates but if they're in danger, he'll risk his life to protect them.

* * *

 **Canon Universe**

"Need…meat…" Luffy said, lying on his back with his tongue sticking out.

"I don't understand, where did Law go?" Violet asked.

"They're in another dimension," Smoker informed. "I'm from the other dimension,"

"Hey what's your name?" Luffy asked. "You look a lot like Smokey!"

"I'm Master Chief Petty Officer Smoker," The other dimension Marine introduced.

"So you _are_ Smokey!" Luffy said. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"Did we find Genkaku Sicarius yet?" Doflamingo asked his subordinates.

"Not yet, Doffy," Diamante shook his head. "We need a lot of time since he could be anywhere,"

Doflamingo picked up the transmitter on the Den-Den Mushi and dialed the number, having memorized the one that Smoker dialed. The Visual Den-Den Mushi was still attached too. After a few rings, the line was finally picked up.

 _"Hello?" Corazon answered._

"Corazon, I have the ability to kill Smoker any time," Doflamingo said.

 _"Okay…I'm pretty sure that threat was clear the first time you called," Corazon responded._

 _In the background, Law was crawling on the ship's railing. He lost his balance and slipped. Trafalgar was the only one who noticed this and jumped after the baby._

"Law and a baby went overboard," Doflamingo told Corazon. "Law has Devil Fruit powers so they'll probably drown,"

 _Corazon's eyes widened. "LAW! TORAO! MY NEPHEWS!"_

 _He was about to jump in but was stopped by a pale skinned woman with medium straight black hair and light blue eyes. She was shorter than Corazon and reached his chin. "Roci, you also ate a Devil Fruit so you'll just sink too,"_

"You have a girlfriend?" Doflamingo asked.

 _"No!" Corazon blushed. "Charlotte is like a little sister! Gotta go Evil Doffy," Corazon hung up._

"Damn it! He hung up on us!" Doflamingo slammed the transmitter down.

"How dare he do that to you!?" Trebol agreed.

"He needs to learn his place!" Pica added.

XXX

 **Donquixote Law Universe**

"Hey Stupid Clown," A turquoise haired eighteen year old boy addressed Corazon. "Isn't that a dinghy?" He pointed behind him towards a small boat.

"Who are you calling a stupid clown?" Doflamingo asked. "That's my little brother you're talking to!"

"Makito doesn't really mean his insults," A woman with tan skin, pale blue eyes, and short magenta hair in a pixie bob style. "He's acting like a big bro and looks out for us even though he's the youngest,"

"Shut up Annabella!" Makito snapped, showing his sharpened shark-like teeth. "I wouldn't care if you assholes died! It'd just be less burdens!"

"We should go and see if there's anyone in that boat," Trafalgar said.

They cautiously approached the wooden water vehicle. Two groans were heard. They peered inside and found two children, a ten year old and a six year old. They ten year old was a boy with blonde hair, red eyes, and looked a lot like Doflamingo when he was a kid. The six year old was a girl with long light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey the boy looks just like me!" Doflamingo noted. "And that girl looks like Dei Nikko!"

The girl grabbed a nearby sword that was _way_ too big for her and attempted to swing it at Doflamingo. "Give back my baby brother!"

Doflamingo easily stopped the sword with his strings. "Baby brother?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" The girl shouted. "You killed my mother and kidnapped my baby brother! Give back Law!"

"Nikki stop!" The boy held her back. "My father is too strong for you to beat,"

"I don't care, Junior! I want my brother back!" Nikki growled, attempting to swing her sword once more but wasn't strong enough against the boy's hold.

"So you're Nikko's brat," Doflamingo noted. "And you?" He looked to Junior.

"I'm Doflamingo Junior," The boy introduced. "My mother was Naru Sara,"

"Oh, how's your mother?" Doflamingo asked. "She never told me she was pregnant with you,"

"She didn't have your number," Junior explained. "She died a few years ago so I set sail to look for you. She had a photo of you and knew your name so she left those two pieces of information for me,"

"I'll kill you!" Nikki struggled against Junior's grip.

"Stop it Nikki, you can't even get out of my hold," Junior sighed.

"Fasha Doppy!" Law was riding on top of the father flamingo.

"LAW!" Nikki called to her brother.

"Shop!" Law ordered and Doffy halted. Law looked to Nikki. "Big shisha?"

"It's me, Nikki!" Nikki called to him.

"Big shisha!" Law cried, creating a Room and teleporting into her arms. "Nikki!"

"Wow, you can talk a lot for a baby," Nikki commented.

"Donquixote Blood," Doflamingo responded.

"Let's go home, Law," Nikki said. "We'll live with our friend's family!"

"No!" Law shook his head. "Waw stay wid big bwodder Towao and Dada and Cowa and Bepo!"

"Big brother Torao? Cora? Bepo?" Junior questioned.

"Corazon is your uncle," Doflamingo told his elder son. "Bepo is Law's pet polar bear. Torao is Law from another dimension who I adopted,"

"I'M NOT YOUR SON DOFLAMINGO!" Trafalgar snapped.

"My hatchling," Mango growled at Nikki.

"Slya, where did Makito go?" Corazon questioned.

Slya was an eight feet tall woman with dark purple hair and red eyes. She had burns on fifty percent of her face on her left side. Most of the skin and flesh were gone from her cheek and some teeth were visible. "Makito stormed off into the forest,"

"So, who's gonna retrieve his body if he gets himself killed?" Charlotte asked.

The kids were startled by Slya's appearance. "What happened to you?" Junior asked rudely.

Slya stayed silent. "It's none of our business," Corazon spoke up. "She has a dark past,"

"She looks creepy," Junior said.

Corazon hit him on the head. "She's like a sister to me and is therefore your aunt,"

XXX

"So why are you two at Nazo?" Trafalgar asked the two newcomers who were eating lobster and cake.

"There was a storm and our boat crashed here," Junior answered while Nikki was feeding Law some cake and eating some herself.

"Yay cay!" Law cheered.

"Don't you like cake too?" Nikki asked Trafalgar. "You _are_ Law in another universe,"

"I prefer onigiri and fried fish and dislike bread and umeboshi," Trafalgar simply said. "Your brother in the _reincarnated_ version of myself in this universe,"

"Reincarnated?" Nikki looked to her little brother. "Well, he does have grey eyes like you. No one in our side of the family had grey eyes before,"

"Baa," Sengoku's goat called.

"What's wrong Comet?" Sengoku questioned.

"Baa!" Sengoku's goat headed out onto the deck.

There was an odd looking baby goat on the wooden flooring, borderline unconscious. It had small claw-like protrusions on its hooves that were barely visible against the black hooves. A pair of wings sprouted from its back. The feathers and fur were white except for the feather tips which were a greyish color. The goat was injured and softly baaing for help. Crimson liquid was seen on its shoulder. Comet immediately went to the kid and baaed at his two masters, Sengoku and Corazon.

XXX

"Who or what could have ever done this to a poor baby goat?" Corazon asked.

"Nazo is full of weird creatures," Coramingo said.

"Cool! A talking flamingo!" Junior said. "I want one!"

"Hey Coramingo," Mango asked. "There are no black flamingos on Nazo except for you. Where _did_ you come from?"

"Another universe," Coramingo answered.

"WHAT!?"

"Then how did you come to our universe?" Corazon asked.

"My brother pushed me through a portal," Coramingo answered. "But my brother was a good guy in my universe. He fought against Kaido,"

"Is your real name Donquixote Rocinante too?" Corazon questioned.

"Yep," Coramingo grinned somehow with his beak. "Big bro is a hero in my universe!"

"Why don't you ever call me big bro anymore?" Doflamingo asked Corazon.

"Because oh I don't know," Corazon said sarcastically. "You murdered our father?"

"Dad killed Gramps? Cool!" Junior said. "Does that mean I have to kill Dad?"

"You don't stand a chance, Junior," Doflamingo said.

The flamingo parents were squawking loudly. "Release our hatchling at once!"

Nikki was trying to sneak away with Law. "No! He's my brother!" She placed Law on the floor beside her and unsheathed her sword, charging at them.

"Doppy! Mango!" Law cried.

 **CLINK!** Nikki's sword clashed against Trafalgar's. "So I was right, you also have Kikoku," Trafalgar said.

"Let us go!" Nikki shouted.

"Do you think Chibi-ya would be happy to leave Cora-san and his father?" Trafalgar asked. "Chibi-ya would be upset and probably cry until your ears bleed,"

"Doflamingo murdered our mother!" Nikki pointed out.

"Would you be able to protect him?" Trafalgar queried. "You can't even defeat me. As much as I hate to admit it, Chibi-ya is safer with Doflamingo. Also, he has Cora-san, Sengoku, Tsuru, and a bunch of other Marines looking out for his safety,"

"You do have a point," Nikki mumbled.

"SSSKKKRRREEEAAAAAAA!"

"What is that!?" Everyone stood up from their seats.

"Baa!" Comet pleadingly cried in the other room. "Baa!"

"That would be the goat-gull," Doffy said.

"SKREEAAAA!" The goat-gull was crying out, trying to scramble away from everyone and find a way to escape. "SKREEAAA!"

"My ears are hurting-iin!" Machvise shouted.

"The only way to calm down a goat-gull is by singing to it!" Mango told them.

"Rocinante, sing to it!" Tsuru ordered.

"I don't sing well—"

"SKREEAAAA!"

"Stop denying it!" Doflamingo snapped. "That's Diamante's thing!"

"What should I sing?" Corazon asked.

"SKREEAAAA!"

"JUST SING!"

Corazon began to sing that first tune that came to his mind: A lullaby.

 _Sweet little child no need tears  
There is nothing to fear_

"This song…" Doflamingo recognized the melody. "Mother sang it to us when we were kids,"

 _Sweet little child do not fret  
For there is not a single threat_

The goat-gull slowly calmed down, much to the relief to everyone.

 _Sweet little child do not whine  
Grow up to be very benign_

The goat-gull stopped running around and laid down, eyes closing little by little.

 _Sweet little child not a peep  
Come on it is time to sleep_

The goat-gull was finally asleep. "Sengoku-san, can I keep her?" Corazon asked.

Sengoku looked to him with a look saying are-you-****ing-kidding-me. "It just nearly destroyed our eardrums with its cries!"

"Please?" Corazon begged. "I'll sing to her every time she's upset to calm her down! I'll even use my Devil Fruit powers in case I am unable to stop her wails!"

Sengoku was no match for Corazon's puppy eyes. "Fine,"

"Yes!" Corazon gently picked the goat-gull up. "I'll name you…Cabra,"

"Cabra?" Doflamingo questioned. 'You do realize it's also half seagull, right?"

"Cierra la boca Doffy," Corazon said. "Ella es mi mascota asi que voy a nombrar a su Cabra,"

"What Cowa saying?" Law asked.

"He's speaking Spanish," Trafalgar translated. "'Shut up Doffy. She's my pet so I'll name her Cabra',"

 _"If you can understand Spanish then you can understand this," Doflamingo said, the transmitter having been knocked over in the rush to scramble towards the room that the goat-gull was in. "Una vez que te encuentro, Law, usted deseara no haber nacido!"_

"Ya deseado que," Trafalgar responded calmly. "Still do actually,"

Corazon grabbed Trafalgar and shook him. "STOP WISHING YOU WERE DEAD!"

Doflamingo looked towards the Den-Den Mushi. "Stop bothering my family, jackass!"

* * *

 **Doflamingo: Once I find you, Law, you'll wish you were never born!  
Law: Already wished that.**

 **Cabra the Goat-Gull: fav DOT me SLASH daakis0  
Coramingo: fav DOT me SLASH daakjmt  
Hiro S. Makito: fav DOT me SLASH daaatft  
**

 **Don't forget to check out the prequel to Donquixote Law _, Gloomy Heart,_ if you haven't already!  
**

 **If you want Cabra to call Corazon Mama type in Cora-Mom in your review.  
If you want Cabra to call Corazon Papa type in Cora-Dad in your review.  
**


	16. Nazo Island Arc: Blue Moon Chaos

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.**

* * *

"Torao," Nikki asked. "Teach me how to fight,"

"Hnn?" Trafalgar looked to her. "I'm not much of a teacher,"

"I want to get stronger so that I could protect Law!" Nikki said.

"You can ask Diamante to teach you sword fighting, Lao G to teach you close combat, and Gladius to train you in artillery," Trafalgar answered. "I learned from them as a kid,"

"But you're better than them!" Nikki said.

"I can teach you!" Coramingo volunteered.

"Uh…" Nikki couldn't find the right words. "Are you sure?"

"In my world, we're all animals," Coramingo explained. "I can teach you how to fight Flamingo Style!" He spread his wings out and lifted one leg…only to end up falling backwards.

Nikki looked to Trafalgar who just shrugged. "I'm _sure_ he's a great teacher,"

"But we need to stay on Nazo to train," Coramingo added.

"What!? But I want to stay with Law!" Nikki argued. "I don't want to train with you!"

"Nikki-ya, Chibi-ya will be kept safe until you two reunite," Trafalgar assured. "He survived many months with Cora-san's clumsiness,"

Nikki bit her lip. "But I just reunited with him today…"

"Nikki stay and twain!" Law had once again teleported onto Trafalgar head.

"Stop that already, Chibi-ya!" Trafalgar placed the boy on the floor, but Law teleported onto his shoulders. "Damn it!"

"Nikki twain hahd and get stwongaw so we ca steal cay!"

XXX

Corazon was feeding Cabra milk from a bottle while everyone else was eating dinner. "I heard it's gonna be a Blue Moon tonight," Tsuru spoke up.

"Blue Moon!?" Doffy exclaimed. "We need to get away from Nazo! Everything goes crazy on Nazo during a Blue Moon!"

"The Blue Moon is already showing!" Mango told her mate in a worried tone.

"I don't believe it when you say that everything will go crazy," Junior told the Nazo natives.

The ship began to shake, the sea beneath raging like a storm. Multiple large waves crashed into the side. Everyone tumbled around, food hitting people in the face, stomach, and chest. Silverware also flew around, a knife missing Corazon by less than an inch. The _El Flamenco_ was sent crashing to the shore, destroying parts of the wall.

"Oh…" Everyone groaned, crawling from the wreckage. The Marines and their ship had also suffered the same fate.

Doflamingo jolted up. "Law! Where are you!?"

"Oba hewe," A weak voice responded.

Doflamingo tossed the pieces of wood away, not noticing that he had extra appendages and that he wasn't wearing shoes. "Law!" He picked up his son. "Are you alright!? Are you hurt!?"

"Chez huwt," Law whimpered.

"Doffy, why is Law glowing?" Corazon asked.

Law suddenly grew. He was now taller than Dellinger but still a kid. His blonde hair had turned black. Thankfully his clothes also grew or that would've been full on embarrassing for the boy. Law actually looked like he was around thirteen years old. "My chest doesn't hurt anymore," Law sat up, now speaking without the baby talk. Everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Mama!" Cabra wandered around looking for Corazon. "Mama!"

Corazon was in a mound of sand and popped his head out and stood up. However, instead of the sand falling off him it had solidified into a giant ball around his body, though his arms and legs were still able to move outside of the sand ball. "Wait, Cabra did you just call me _Mama!?"_

"Mama!" Cabra nuzzled Corazon's leg.

"Cabra I'm not your mother!" Corazon said, walking over to Law and Doflamingo. He then had that shock expression from when Law first called him "Cora-san."

"CORA-SAN WHAT IS WITH THAT EXPRESSION!?"

"Y-You're thirteen again!" Corazon stuttered.

"Huh?" Law looked at himself and jumped from Doflamingo's arms, noticing that he indeed had grown. "You're right! It must've been the Blue Moon like Doffy, Mango, and Coramingo said!"

Law became thirteen again.

Corazon was stuck in a giant sand ball.

Doflamingo gained pink wings and webbed feet.

Bepo was a human boy, around ten years old with pale skin, black eyes, and white hair. His shirt and pants were also pure white.

Vergo was a cat.

Buffalo was a buffalo.

Baby 5 was a Rough Collie.

Machvise was a cow.

Lao G was a hare.

Jora was a Poodle.

Gladius was a porcupine.

Senor Pink was a Great Dane.

Trebol was a pile of his own mucus, not being able to fully solidify himself now. Even his face looked melted inside that puddle. It was really disturbing but Doflamingo didn't want to offend his family member.

Diamante became a large walking sunflower but still wore his clothes.

Pica was a rock golem which wasn't so bad.

Dellinger's Fighting Fish body parts had disappeared, confusing the four year old.

Tsuru was a Shih Tzu.

Sengoku was a St. Bernard.

Nikki had cat ears and a tail.

Junior had dog ears and a tail.

The Marine soldiers had become various dogs.

"Where are the three flamingos?" Law asked. "And Torao?"

"We're right here," The flamingos looked like zombies. Their feathers had fallen from multiple spots and they had scratches all over. "Don't worry, this always happens to us," Mango's beak fell off but she quickly put it back on.

Trafalgar was standing beside them, perfectly normal. Not a single thing looked wrong about him. "Why aren't you affected?" Gladius asked.

"It might be because I'm from another universe," Trafalgar shrugged, not really caring about the reason but was just glad he wasn't affected.

"The nights are longer when there's a Blue Moon," Manga informed. "The islands' inhabitants all act weird and more hostile than usual,"

"Room," Law formed a semi-sphere around Corazon. "Shambles," He had learned the name of the technique from Trafalgar. But nothing happened. "Shambles. Shambles. Shambles!"

Trafalgar noticed this and tried with his powers, but nothing happened. "The Blue Moon must be affecting what we can and cannot manipulate,"

"Young Master," Senor Pink said. "The waves are getting larger. We need to get away from the shore or we'll be washed into the sea,"

"The forest is full of craziness," Doffy warned.

"We'll just drown if we stay here," Doflamingo pointed out. "Let's move out!"

XXX

"Usually this part of the forest lures you with deceased people from your past," Coramingo informed. "Do not fall for the lure or you'll be killed,"

"Torao, what's wrong?" Doflamingo asked.

Trafalgar was staring at the ghostly figure of four people: his mother, his father, his sister, and Corazon. "Come here. Let us catch up on things,"

Trafalgar took a few steps forward. "Torao don't fall for it!" The others found their selves unable to move their legs. "Torao stop!"

"Geez I _just_ said to not fall for the lure or you'll be killed," Coramingo grumbled. "Does anyone listen to me around here?"

"Come here," The four urged on.

"Torao it's a lure!" The other screamed.

"Join us, Torao—"

Trafalgar drew Kikoku and sliced the image of the lures. "My. Name. Is. Not. Torao!"

"Okay…you're immune to lures…" Law said.

XXX

"Weird creatures also appear on Nazo," Mango said.

The group stopped. A yellow quadruped rodent on its hind legs stood there. It was short and chubby, shorter than Bepo in his mink form. It had black eyes and red circles on its cheek. The tail was lightning bolt shaped. It had black markings on the tips of its ears and two brown stripes on its back.

"What is _that_?" Corazon asked.

"Looks like some type of rat-iin," Machvise said.

"Pika," The creature said. "Pika. Pika, Pikachu,"

"Are you mocking me!?" Pica asked.

"Pika, Pikachu," The electric mouse squeaked. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

Pica raised a fist and attempted to punch Pikachu, only for Pikachu to dodge and climb up Pica's arm, delivering a Quick Attack to the Spade Executive's forehead. "Damn you!"

Pikachu landed on his feet and laughed. "Pika-ka-ka-ka-ka!"

"No one laughs at my family!" Doflamingo attempted to use Five Colored Strings but the Pikachu used Dig to go underground.

"Charlestone!" A stone spike erupted from the ground, but Pikachu was too fast, having used Agility to move away from the point of the spike.

"Vipera Glaive!" Diamante's sword zig-zagged.

Pikachu's tail was coated in metal and it clashed against the sword. "Pika, Pika!" It landed on all fours.

"Sticky Launcher!" Trebol fired globs of snot but Pikachu dodged it.

"Pika…" Electricity cackled from its cheeks. "CHU!" It launched a Thunderbolt.

Pica was the one that got hit mostly. But because he was a stone golem and if he was a Pokemon he'd be a Ground/Rock type, he wasn't affected. Pikachu paled and gulped. Pica, fueled by rage of being teased, delivered multiple punches to the poor Pokemon. It was so graphic that Doflamingo covered Nikki's, Junior's, Law's, Bepo's and Trafalgar's eyes. "It's too violent for my kids!"

"I'm sorry!" Bepo apologized.

"I'm not your daughter!" Nikki said.

"I'm twenty six years old!" Trafalgar pointed out. "And I'm not your son!"

"I'm supposed to be fifteen!" The thirteen year old added.

"I'm ten!" Junior said.

"Violence isn't good for kids," He said.

"Doffy, you murdered our father when you were ten," Corazon reminded, covering Cabra's eyes.

"Mama?" Cabra queried.

"Don't look at what Pica is doing, Cabra," Corazon said. "Also, stop calling me Mama. You can call me Papa though,"

"Mama,"

"Papa,"

"Mama,"

"Pa,"

"Ma,"

"Papa,"

"Mama,"

"Congratulations! You're a mother!" Doflamingo patted his little brother on the head. "Though I wished you would've invited me to the baby shower,"

"Shut up Doffy," Corazon responded.

Once Pica finished off the poor creature, rustling was heard and a whole pack of angry Pikachu confronted Pica. "Pika! Pikachu!"

Let's just say that it did not end well for the Pikachu pack. Pica's anger was way worse. The lesson? Never anger Pica unless you're someone who can defeat him.

XXX

"…Are those sunflowers dancing?"

"Well we shouldn't be surprised since we have a walking sunflower of our own," Trebol said, pointing to Diamante.

"Don't remind me," Diamante mumbled.

 _'I don't wanna walk anymore. Too much work. Hmm…'_ Law tugged Doflamingo's arm. "Daddy my footsies are tired,"

"Here, I'll carry you," Doflamingo picked him up. "Better?"

 _'Sucker!'_ Law smiled. "Yup! Thanks Dad!"

 _'Manipulative kid…'_ The others thought, an anime sweat drop appearing on each of them.

The sunflowers were singing a chant.

 _Come and dance and play  
Dance and play  
Dance and play  
Come and dance and play  
Then we will kill you_

"Creepy," Dellinger giggled. "Kyahahaha, I like it!"

The sunflowers noticed them and their expressions turned evil. Their pupils turned red and sclera turned black. Their teeth became sharp and shark-like. They also gained thorns. Their voices became deeper. "Time to eat!"

The pirates and Marines were unable to access their Devil Fruits so they ran. The sunflowers were surprisingly fast. "WHY ARE THEY STILL CHASING US!?"

"When they're really hungry, they draw energy from their life force," Doffy explained.

"So basically they'll continue chasing us until they die?"

"Yes,"

XXX

They had finally lost the man-eating sunflowers. However, the weather had gotten worse. It was a storm. The group took shelter in a mysterious cave that led to a mysterious pond inside of the cave. Somehow they didn't have enough friction to stop before the pond and ended up falling in.

XXX

They crashed onto the deck of a ship but quickly recovered. Their appearances were back to normal, meaning that Law was also now a baby again. The pirates and Marines were surrounded by…the Donquixote Pirates? It took a few minutes to realize that they were in the past, before Corazon and Law went to search for the Op-Op Fruit.

 **One time traveling explanation later…**

"So you're telling me that Corazon," Past Doflamingo pointed to Past Corazon. "Is a Marine?"

"Yeah but—"

"Kill Corazon!" Past Doflamingo ordered.

"NO!" Doflamingo shouted. "He's our baby brother! How could you kill him!?"

"He's a traitor!" Past Doflamingo argued.

"He's still our brother!" Doflamingo pointed out.

"Is Doffy really having an argument with his future self?" Past Corazon asked.

"You can talk!?" The past executives exclaimed.

"You should've seen how broken and depressed Corazon was when Law died!" Doflamingo said. "I have a recording of it too! He even tried to commit suicide!"

"Doffy, why the hell would you film my depression?" Corazon asked. "Depression is not a joke!"

"But yours makes a good movie," Doflamingo answered.

"You bastard," Corazon said. "Give me the recording,"

"Nope," Doflamingo refused. "I don't just g—OW!" He clutched his nose, feeling a trickle of blood. "Did you just punch me?"

"Nope," Corazon lied.

"I'm pretty sure I saw you," Doflamingo said.

"Dada, Cowa neba punsh oo," Law vouched.

"Nope, he didn't punch you," Trafalgar agreed.

"Torao and Law are right," Nikki added.

"Huh? But we all saw—MMPH!" Nikki put a hand over Junior's mouth.

Trafalgar whispered something to Bepo who then said, "No one punched you,"

"If all five of my kids say so," Doflamingo shrugged.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON/DAUGHTER!" Trafalgar and Nikki shouted for the umpteenth time.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Sengoku asked the flamingos.

"When the night back at Nazo ends, we'll automatically be sent back to our time," Doffy answered. "But sometimes Nazo Blue Moon nights can take _over twenty four hours!_ "

"So who are those kids?" Past Doflamingo asked.

"I slept with this woman, Dei Nikko, and she got pregnant with Law," He held Law up. "Isn't he cute?"

Past Doflamingo stared at the kid. "You're right, he is cute!"

Law apparently did not take kindly to the comments. "Waw not cue!"

"So _Trafalgar_ Law dies after eating the Op-Op Fruit," Doflamingo said. "And then he's reincarnated as my son,"

"I'm not buying that," Past Law said, not believing in reincarnation.

"This guy?" He pointed to Trafalgar. "He's Law from another universe. Law declared him as his brother so he's my son,"

"No I'm not!" Law denied.

"And this girl is Law's sister, Dei Nikki," Doflamingo pointed to the six year old. "So like in Torao's case, she's my daughter,"

"I'll kill you!" Nikki tried to swing Kikoku but Doflamingo blocked with an armament-covered arm.

"This is Naru Sara's son, Doflamingo Junior," He pointed to his eldest son. "And Bepo here is Law's pet polar bear Mink," He pointed to Bepo who had returned to his polar bear cub form. "But he's more of Law's brother so he's also my son,"

"Corazon, I'm going to kill you for being a traitor," Past Doflamingo said.

"No you're not!" Doflamingo said, using his Parasite strings on the people from the current timeline they were in. "I will make sure everything goes exactly how it is supposed to be! That way the timeline isn't affected!"

"While you do that, my family and I will just stay at the nearest island," Corazon said.

"Your family? I thought I was your family!" Doflamingo looked at his little brother with a shocked expression.

"Family isn't defined by blood," Corazon responded. "Besides, you killed our father,"

"I thought you forgave me!" Doflamingo latched onto Corazon's leg when he tried to leave. He somehow was still able to keep up his Parasite strings.

"Are those two really our future selves?" Past Doflamingo asked Past Corazon.

"I still haven't forgave you for killing Father," Past Corazon said.

"But you forgive me now, right?" Past Doflamingo asked as Doflamingo's strings loosened. "Those two aren't really us from the future, right? Because you forgave me,"

"No," Past Corazon responded.

Now Past Doflamingo was crying, holding onto Past Corazon's leg as he tried to leave. Both Past and Present Corazon were getting annoyed. "Get a hold of yourself, Doflamingo!"

"Not until you forgive me!"

"Should we do something?" Trafalgar asked.

Law looked around, confused. "Sicko?"

"Sicko?" Past Jora questioned. "Who's Sicko?"

"Genkaku Sicarius, eater of the Swap-Swap Fruit," Trafalgar answered. "Bastard who caused me to travel to this universe," His Den-Den Mushi rang. "What?"

 _"Captain! We found the Swap-Swap user in our world! We're coming to get you!" Penguin declared happily._

 _"Use the dimensional thingy on the crew and our submarine!" Shachi was heard in the background._

 _"If you say so," A new voice said in a lazy manner._

"Wait—" But he was too late.

There was a flash of light in the water and Polar Tang appeared, the crew on the deck. "CAPTAIN!"

Trafalgar pinched the bridge of his nose. "Guys,"

"Yes Captain?" They responded excitedly.

"Did it ever hit you that if he sent you guys to this universe _without him,_ you'd also be _stuck here?_ " Trafalgar asked.

Silence fell upon the Heart Pirates with realization. "AHH! WE'RE STUCK HERE TOO!"

Trafalgar proceeded to face palm himself. Spending time with this universe's Donquixote Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates in his universe had really rubbed off him and changed his personality a bit. He then noticed something else on the deck. "Is that a penguin?"

"Huh?" Canon Penguin looked to the arctic bird. "How did that get here?"

"Penguin. Peng, Penguin," The bird chirped. "Peng, Peng, Guin,"

"Dada! Waw wike!" Law's eyes were shining with admiration.

"Alright Law, Daddy will get the bird for you," Doflamingo released his brother's leg and jumped onto the Polar Tang.

"Hey!" Canon Shachi said. "Get off the ship! Captain didn't give you permission!"

"Well I'm your captain's father," Doflamingo claimed.

The Heart Pirates gasped. "Donquixote Doflamingo is Captain's father!? That means Doflamingo is our father too!"

"Doflamingo is _not_ my father!" Law snapped.

"How are you guys my kids?" Doflamingo questioned.

"They're not!"

"Captain is like a big brother to us," Canon Bepo answered.

"That's great! The family just gets bigger!" Doflamingo grinned, holding the penguin that was trying to escape. He then returned to the _El Flamenco_ and handed the penguin to Bepo to hold. "No eating Law's new pet,"

The Past Donquixote Pirates were so focused on what the hell was happening that they failed to notice the approaching Marine ship. "Damn it! Tsuru is here!" Past Doflamingo let go of his brother and stood up.

The newcomers were confused too. "Rocinante?" Past Tsuru addressed Corazon. She then saw Past Corazon and became even more confused.

"I don't know, Tsuru-san," Past Corazon shook his head. "They saw they're from the future. I don't know anymore. I'm just as confused as you are,"

"Don't move," Past Doflamingo threatened. "If you do, Corazon dies,"

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Doflamingo tackled his past self, delivering punches.

 **Ten minutes later…**

"So you're gonna pretend that Corazon is not a spy and go on like you normally would! That means Corazon is a mute!" Doflamingo ordered the Past Donquixote Pirates. "And Corazon, two years from now you're gonna kidnap Law and take him to find a cure! Six months later you go to Minion Island and give him the Op-Op Fruit! Then you'll mourn his death for some months! Then you," He pointed to his past self. "You're gonna go visit Dei Nikko and kill her, taking your biological son with you! If I find out that Law was erased from existence, I'm returning and I'll beat the crap out of you all!"

Diamante, Trebol, and Pica looked to each other and then to their king. "Doffy you do know that means you'd beat the crap of yourself too, right?"

"I would do anything for my family," Doflamingo pointed out.

 _'You just threatened to beat the crap out of us in the past…'_

"Is that clear?" Doflamingo glared at the Past Donquixote Pirates.

"Yes…" They mumbled.

"It's yes _sir_!" Doflamingo snapped.

"Yes sir!"

"Now drop and give me a hundred pushups!"

"Is Doffy pretending to be a Marine instructor?" Corazon asked.

"They're lucky Garp isn't here," Sengoku said. "But if your brother was a Marine instead, I think he'd fit the job,"

XXX

A few hours of watching Doflamingo force the crew to do exercise later, they returned to their own time. The Heart Pirates had also appeared at the island too for some reason. "Captain, we should do this every day!" But the response was a glare.

When they returned to the shore the _El Flamenco_ and the Marine ship have both been mysteriously fixed, as if the island itself repaired them. Genkaku Sicarius was trying to sneak aboard but of course he was caught and chained up once more, causing the raven haired man to pout and sulk in a corner.

Nikki and Junior would be staying on Nazo with Doffy, Mango, and Coramingo to train. "I'll miss both of you so much!" Doflamingo sobbed, hugging them tightly.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me!" Junior tried to push him off.

"I'm not your daughter!" Nikki reminded once more, annoyed.

"No matter how many times you say that, you're still my daughter!" Doflamingo's tears formed a small puddle on the sand.

Once Doflamingo released them, Nikki picked up her little brother. "I'll miss you, Law,"

"Miss oo Nikki," Law hugged her.

After a few more minutes, everyone else returned to the ships and started to sail off. "Where to now?" Doflamingo asked.

"To Cocoyasi of course!" Corazon said. "That was our original destination!"

Beneath the waves, a creature followed the ship.

* * *

 **Do you want them to arrive before the Arlong Pirates arrive or during their arrival. Either way, I plan to have them encounter the Arlong Pirates sooner or later.**

 **The Marine OCs will only make cameo appearances here and there.**

 **We're also gonna post Donquixote Law on AO3. It took FOREVER (4 days) to get an invitation. We're Shuichi_Akai. Don't worry though, we'll still post Donquixote Law on Fanfiction DOT net.**

 **Also, school is starting soon for us so updates may be slower. That's why I made this chapter was longer.  
**

 **Random Question: What would you think of a story if it had Doflamingo X Female Law? Kai wants to make a story with that pairing and wants to see if anyone will read it.  
**


	17. Cocoyasi Arc: Bellemere

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Donquixote Law—1½ish years old; Including Previous Life 14/15 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old**

* * *

"A ship has washed up on shore!" A few people called.

An orange haired eight year old and her ten year old sister rushed to the shore, wanting to know what was going on. "The ship has a flamingo figure head!"

A few people cautiously boarded the damaged ship, entering the rooms. "CALL DOCTOR NAKO!"

"Nami! Nojiko!" Bellemere ran to her two daughters. "So this is where you two had run off to!" Her daughters were staring at the people that were being brought off the ship. "What's wrong?" She too looked at the injured, her eyes widening as she recognized one of the tall blondes. "R-Rocinante!?"

XXX

"Ow…" The pirates groaned, slowly waking up. Their bodies hurt everywhere. It took a minute or two to realize that they weren't back on their ship. They were in some kind of doctor's office. "Where are we?"

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Nako asked.

"Doctor Nako?" Corazon recognized the man. "Does this mean we're at Cocoyasi?"

"Your ship hit the beach a few hours ago," Dr. Nako informed. "I managed to bandage your guys' wounds. Luckily none was fatal. You guys were mostly malnourished and dehydrated,"

Corazon then looked around. "Where's Law and Cabra!?"

"If you're talking about the child and the goat, they woke up before you and were getting something to eat with your fiancée," Dr. Nako answered.

"Rocinante, you have a fiancée?" Doflamingo questioned. "How long?"

"Since a few days before I joined your crew," Corazon replied.

"You were engaged to a woman for practically _five_ years!?" Doflamingo exclaimed. "I'm surprised that she didn't move onto someone else!"

The front door opened and Bellemere, Nami, Nojiko, Law, and Cabra entered. "Rocinante…" Bellemere's tone was angry. "Why didn't you contact for a whole year!?" She stormed up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "No calls, no letters, nothing!" Her tone became sadder. "I-I thought you died!"

"Belle, I'm sorry," Corazon apologized. He looked to the two girls. "I'm sorry too, Nami, Nojiko,"

"DAD!" The two girls hugged their soon-to-be father.

"So Cabra has two sisters now?" Doflamingo asked. "And I have two new nieces?"

"Mama!" Cabra wanted to join in on the hug, Law on the creature's back.

"So who's Cabra's father if Corazon is the mother?"

"SHUT UP DOFFY!"

XXX

"So why don't you introduce us to my soon-to-be sister-in-law?" Doflamingo suggested after they had finished their crying.

"This is my fiancée, Bellemere," Corazon introduced. "And these are her two daughters, Nami and Nojiko,"

"They'll be your daughters soon," Bellemere reminded. "So don't say that their only my daughters,"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," Corazon blushed slightly.

"Dada? Whewe Towao?" Law asked.

Doflamingo frantically looked around the room. "He's not here!"

"He was with his crew, remember?" Pica reminded.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Bellemere asked.

 _ **A couple days ago…**_

 _The_ El Flamenco _and the Marine ship were both sailing side by side, smoothly across the gentle waves. The kids were playing on the deck of the_ El Flamenco _while the adults were relaxing on lawn chairs, enjoying the sun. The night before had been crazy and they deserved this time of relaxation. Hell, they were lucky none of them had gone insane._

 _Even Trafalgar was napping against Canon Bepo, despite being in the presence of Doflamingo. "There's an unlikely chance that Doflamingo in this universe would attempt to attack us," Trafalgar had told his crewmates. "If he wanted to, he'd have done it long ago,"_

 _Law was climbing on Bepo, Cabra, and his new pet penguin whom he named Penguin, to the annoyance of Canon Penguin of the Heart Pirates. Of course, Canon Penguin was afraid of angering Doflamingo and didn't voice his opinion too much, fearing that he'll upset the child. Law loved his pets AKA his "brothers" as Doflamingo claimed. Cabra was his cousin since the Goatgull's "mother" was Corazon._

 _It was so peaceful, so calm. However, no one gave much thought that it was_ too _calm._

 _That was when the chaos started._

 _It started off with a faint nudge against each of the ships, but the nudge was strong enough to rock all three water vehicles. This caused everyone to be alert. There was no one around them, at least no one they could see. "Get inside," Trafalgar ordered his crew and they immediately obeyed, preparing to submerge if they had to flee quickly._

 _The Marine ship was hit with a stronger force, shaking more violently than before. They managed to see the faint shadow of a creature in the sea. "It's a Sea King!"_

 _"Lyron the Sea King lurks around Nazo," Sengoku said. "No wonder we didn't see him back at that island. He was waiting for the right time to strike!"_

 _Lyron smacked into the_ El Flamenco _before jumping out of the water, preparing to bite at the Marine ship. When it was out of the water, they took in the creature's appearance. It had a goblin shark-like head, a plesiosaurus body, and an alligator tail. The skin was a pale color. Lyron's protrusible jaw extended and hit the Marine ship._

 _"Room!" Law recited, creating the blue sphere. He attempted to slice the Sea King but Lyron's tail smacked the side of the_ Polar Tang, _causing Law to lose his balance. Law teleported himself inside the sub. "Submerge, now!"_

 _Meanwhile, Doflamingo attempted to use his strings, but despite the Sea King's size, it was fast. The Sea King tore at part of the_ El Flamenco, _crates of food and beverages falling into the sea. Lyron then looked to the Marine ship and began to attack that. The large waves created by the movement caused the two ships to drift apart._

 _Eventually, the Sea King stopped and dove back into the water. Most of the food and water had fallen overboard, a big hole in the hull of the ship. They had a couple barrels of water left and one crate of food. In the sea, Lyron was forcefully drifting the two ships apart, knocking the ships to separate directions. He didn't bother too much about the submarine disappearing in the distance._

"That's what happened," Corazon finished. "We ran out of food and water a day or two ago. Most of the events were quite foggy and hard to recall,"

"So Sengoku and Tsuru are still at sea," Bellemere said. "And Lieutenant Sticky-Face is with them?"

"Vergo's a Captain now," Corazon corrected. "And yes, he is,"

"You met Vergo before you infiltrated my crew?" Doflamingo questioned.

"One time but we both forgot about each other," Corazon answered. "I was in a rush and passing by quickly, managing a glance at him. Vergo saw me but you know how forgetful he can be,"

XXX

Somewhere in the middle of the sea, Vergo's disrespect senses went off. "Someone isn't addressing me with _—san_ at the end,"

"Is something wrong, Captain Vergo?" Sengoku asked.

"Nothing sir," Vergo shook his head. _'When I find out who didn't say my name with respect, I'll teach them a lesson!"_

XXX

"We had enough troubles back at Nazo," Trafalgar sighed. "Why couldn't we have _one full day_ for a break?"

"At least the Sea King isn't following us," Canon Shachi reminded.

Then the submarine began to shake. "SHACHI YOU JINXED IT!"

* * *

 **I'm gonna be completely honest with you guys.** **The Nazo Arc was just so I could type total randomness. Chapter 16 was just so I could put the Pica and Pikachu joke.** **Don't worry if it confused you. I mean I REALLY wanted that Pica Pikachu scene. The confusion of the previous chapter proved how desperate I was.**

 **Basically the only things important about the previous chapter were:** **  
** **-Doflamingo Junior and Nikki stayed on Nazo with Doffy, Mango, and Coramingo to train.** **  
-The Heart Pirates are now trapped in the Donquixote Law Universe too.  
-They FINALLY started to sail to Cocoyasi, though in this chapter you found out what occurred during the journey. Don't ask how they sailed through the Grand Line or Red Line and stuff. Let's just leave that a mystery or you can use your imagination.**

 **Remember when a couple chapters back I asked for a name for the Sea King? Well the name chosen out of the review was Lyron since that was like the only name submitted.**

 **If you're wondering if this story will ever end, here is what is PLANNED. But hey, plans change so please don't get mad if it isn't what is listed below. Of course they are spoilers.**

 **[SPOILERS! CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN CHOICE!]**

 **Cocoyasi Arc** **-Meet Bellemere. Beat Arlong up. [Attempted] CoraBelle romance. CoraBelle wedding.  
** **Dimensional Arc** **-Dimensional Traveling; Slight Time Traveling; [Undecided] VS Canon Doflamingo  
** **Final Arc** **-VS Genkaku Sicarius. VS Other Villains I'm Still Creating. Not gonna say the last spoiler since I want that to be a surprise. No, Corazon will not die. He will survive in this story.**


	18. Cocoyasi Arc: Sicko Makes His Move

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Donquixote Law—Two years old; Including Previous Life 14/15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old**

* * *

"We need to go and find Sengoku-san and the others!" Corazon said.

"Not so fast Roci," Bellemere stopped her fiancé. "You're still recovering; you might faint, fall overboard, and drown. If you're bored I can find a way to entertain you while keeping on you on the island," She seductively ran her hand across the blonde's chest.

"B-Belle!" The Marine stammered, blushing madly.

"What wrong, Corazon?" Doflamingo teased. "Don't know how it works in bed? I can always attach my strings to you,"

"SHUT UP DOFFY!" The clown's blush darkened.

XXX

"So…you're a mother?" Bellemere asked Corazon who was feeding Cabra some milk from the bottle again along with a bowl of grass and berries.

"No, I'm a father!" Corazon claimed.

Cabra finished the milk and burped. "Mama!"

"That's the only word you've said all this time," Corazon told the Goatgull. "Say Papa,"

"No!" Cabra refused.

Corazon had that shock expression again, which kinda creeped everyone out. "He just said his second word! My baby is growing up so fast!"

"You Mama!" Cabra added.

"He said his first sentence!"

"Corazon, you're expression is over exaggerated!"

XXX

A certain pink haired girl was in Cocoyasi, speaking with Genkaku Sicarius. "They always seem to forget about you,"

"I know right!" Sicarius said. "I feel offended! I'm a worthy opponent!"

"So what do you want me to do?" The girl asked.

"Oh right," Sicarius handed a bag of food to the girl. "I want you to make Donquixote Law older. That way I won't have to buy baby stuff when I kidnap him,"

"How old?" The girl queried.

"I don't know, ten?" Sicarius shrugged.

"That'll be easy," The girl grinned, taking out a box of pizza from the bag and began to eat a slice.

"Nice doing business with you, Jewelry Bonney," Sicarius said.

XXX

 **Donquixote Law's POV**

I miss Towao. Ish been oo days but Ol' Man won'd let Dada find big bwodder. Says Dada nee west. Dada supper mosh munutwishun 'cause he gib mosh food to the west of the famwy.

 **'That baby talk is getting annoying,'**

 _'I'm a baby!'_ I argued wid Big Me.

"Law are you alright?" Dada asked.

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

 _'I wish Nikki was here…'_

 **'At least she's still alive,'**

I wash confoosh. _'Ob core she alibe!'_

 **'Our—my—little sister is dead,'**

 _'Dead? Like Mama?'_

 **'Yes. She burned inside the hospital. The Marines killed her and my parents,'**

 _'Cowa ish Mawine! Gwappa ish Mawine! Gwamma ish Mawine!'_

 **'Cora-san is one of the good Marines. I still don't fully trust Sengoku and Tsuru. I definitely don't trust Vergo,'**

 _'Dat why you no want me to be wid Unca Wewgo?'_

 **'Vergo hurt Cora-san! You saw the memory!'**

 _'But Unca Wewgo no huwt Cowa anymore!'_

 **'Because it'd upset you—us. Doflamingo wouldn't like seeing us upset,'**

 _'Why do you call Dada Doflamango?'_

 **'He's not** _ **my**_ **father. He's yours,'**

Big Me then go quiet. Big Me was sad. I feel wet on my face.

"Law, why are you crying?" Dada asked.

I wanted Big Me to answer him. Big Me did so. "I miss my family,"

 **No POV**

"Law, we're your family now," Doflamingo said to his son.

"I miss my parents! I miss my sister! I miss my friends!" Law yelled.

Now everyone was worried. This was not baby-talking Law. This was the Law that died from the White Lead Disease speaking. "Law, I'm sure they're happy that you're alive now," Doflamingo told him.

"It's not fair!" The tears began to fall. "Why was _I_ given the second chance at life! My sister was younger than me and looked forward to life and festivals and fun! I was focused on studying rather than spending time with Lami!"

Doflamingo brought his son into a hug. "Shh," He mouthed to his executives to go find Corazon.

XXX

"Law," Corazon said to the child. "I know what it's like for your family to be killed. I witnessed my father die, his blood splattering my clothes,"

Doflamingo shifted nervously next to his brother.

"For years I kept thinking that I should've died, not my parents," Corazon told his nephew. "Torao suffered sixteen years with the memories of Flevance. He still lives on not just for himself, but for his family and friends. He doesn't let their deaths weigh him down, their deaths are motivation to get stronger to protect his new friends and family,"

Law cried into Corazon's shirt. After a few minutes of sobbing, he fell asleep from exhaustion. Doflamingo turned to Corazon. "If you think about dying again, I'm handcuffing you to me,"

"Rocinante, looks like you know how to take care of babies and we also took care of Nami together," Bellemere said. "Think we're ready for another child? We can always make one,"

"Bellemere there are kids here!" Corazon motioned to Nami, Nojiko, Law, Cabra, Bepo, Penguin, Baby 5 and Dellinger.

XXX

"We forgot about Sicko," They finally realized and everyone groaned.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE LOST HIM ALREADY!?"

"Five?" Doflamingo answered. "No wait. I think it was six. Maybe eight…"

"How did you not manage to escape him for a whole year?" Nojiko asked Corazon.

"I felt really guilty and depressed," Corazon answered. "And he was more cautious of me since I tried to commit suicide one time,"

"You _what!?"_ Bellemere exclaimed. She grabbed her fiancé's shirt and brought him to eye level. "Don't _ever_ try to kill yourself!" She brought him into a kiss.

"Get a room!" Doflamingo shouted, covering the kids' eyes.

Law formed a Room. "Dere!"

"Law I meant a bedroom," Doflamingo corrected.

"Why? Cowa got bedwoom alweady," Law inquired.

"You're too young and innocent to know that," Doflamingo patted the boy's head.

"Hi," A four year old pink-haired girl greeted the group, approaching them. "I'm Bonney,"

"I'm Waw!" Law greeted, waddling over to her.

"You're so cute!" Bonney acted, pinching the boy's cheeks.

 **'Something's not right about her,'**

 _'She nice!'_

 **'Why would a four year old girl walk over to the son of a** _ **Shichibukai**_ **without any signs of fear?'**

 _'I'm cute!'_

"Hey Law, wanna go play in the woods?" Bonney asked.

"Kay!" Law immediately agreed.

 **'The** _ **woods**_ **! Why would she want you—a two year old—and her—a four year old—to play in the woods?'**

 _'Cuz fun!'_

"Law, I don't think it's safe for you to play in the woods," Doflamingo said.

 _'Damn it!'_ Bonney thought. "But Mister, I wanna play with your son,"

"I'm not letting Law out of my sight," Doflamingo refused. "Sicko is somewhere nearby, still trying to kidnap my baby!"

Bonney glanced at Sicarius, who was hiding in the nearby bushes. He made a signal to keep on going with the act and to do something about the problem. Bonney grabbed Law, changing the boy's age. Law was now ten years old and somehow his clothes also grew with him. "Now Law is older! Now we can go and play!"

"Law confused," Law said, staring at his body.

 **'Let me take control! Something is wrong with that girl!'**

Now Law the Cake-Lover was now Law from Flevance. He jerked his arm away. "Who are you!?"

Bonney was confused from the sudden change in attitude. "I'm Bonney,"

Law took a few steps back. "You're not a normal kid. You ate a Devil Fruit!"

"Law get behind me," Doflamingo ordered.

"Position Swap!" Sicarius and Bonney had switched places. Sicarius grabbed Law and swapped places with the bush he had hid in earlier. He then swapped out with a rock deep within the woods that he had gained a "sample" of.

"LAW!"

XXX

"Let go!" Law thrashed in Sicarius' hold.

"No way kiddo," Sicarius refused. He felt a sharp pain in his hand and let out a cry of pain. "Damn it brat!" He glanced down and saw that Law had bit his hand. _'Maybe I should've just kept him as a baby!'_

Law continued to bit and scratch, trying his best to escape Sicarius. "Room!"

As soon as Sicarius saw the blue dome forming, he hit Law in the back of the head, knocking him out before he could use Shambles. He came to a small house in the woods and smirked. _'If the owner returns, I'll just defeat them easily! Hmm…better make some food so the brat and I don't starve…'_

XXX

"Mom look!" Nojiko pointed at the sky, smoke coming front the woods. "It's smoke from where our house is!"

"So that bastard is in there!" Bellemere said. "Follow me! I know the way!"

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the house and kick the door open. Sicarius was startled and grabbed Law, holding a knife to the boy's neck. Law was unmoving, seemingly still unconscious. "If you move even a finger, I'll kill the boy!"

"Room! Shambles!" Law had swiftly swapped places with a kitchen knife, Sicarius' fingers digging into the blade.

"OW!" Sicarius dropped the knife. "You stupid brat!"

Doflamingo grabbed Sicarius' throat. "I have had _enough_ of you already. You have one month to learn how to send Torao and his crew back to his universe. After that or if you try to harm my son again, _I will kill you!_ "

"Cora-san," Law asked. "Why are you in a giant ball of string?"

"Why don't you ask _Doffy?_ " The clown glared at his brother.

 _Corazon grabbed Bonney. He was about to run back to his brother to restrict her movements with string, but ended up tripping and releasing Bonney. This allowed the girl to flee. "Damn it Corazon!" Doflamingo said. "Now isn't the time for your clumsiness!"_

 _Corazon blinked when Doflamingo covered him in a ball of string. "What the hell Doffy!?"_

 _Doflamingo began to roll Corazon as they headed into the woods. "This way you won't fall and hurt yourself!"_

* * *

 **So the Op-Op Fruit Book isn't one hundred percent true since very little people that ate the fruit died from diseases. Most of the time they were killed by pirates or villages who thought Devil Fruit eaters were monsters and freaks. Basically the reincarnation creates sort of a second personality. Sometimes Flevance Law will be able to take control of the body but most times Cake-Lover Law will be in control.**

 **[SPOILER ALERT]  
Sengoku and his group will encounter Garp who was heading to Cocoyasi with ASL to have them participate in a training session that the Donquixote Pirates will be forced to do too.**

 **Donquixote and Trafalgar: fav DOT me SLASH dadu4ym  
Regrets: fav DOT me SLASH dadxv10**

 **CF8WRK4U:** So I see that the Plot Bunnies have hit you too. I've suffered from that MANY times. I just go with the flow. I force myself to work on each story at least once every other week, even if I don't update and just add words to the current chapter in progress. I'm not sure if this is helpful or not, but this is how I deal with the Plot Bunnies.


	19. Cocoyasi Arc: Corazon's Mistake

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Donquixote Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 14/15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old**

* * *

"We lost the Log Pose in the attack, sir," Charlotte informed.

"Looks like we'll be sailing in the direction that we feel is towards Cocoyasi," Sengoku sighed. "That's probably where we would all meet up,"

"There's a Marine ship nearby," Tsuru said, looking through the binoculars. She recognized the dog figurehead. "It's Garp's…"

"Of all the Marines that might possibly pass us by, it _had_ to be Garp," Sengoku groaned.

"Senny!" Garp shouted, his ship stopping by Sengoku's. "Are you lost or something? Cocoyasi is in the other direction!"

"We lost our Log Pose, Garp," Sengoku said. "Why are you here?"

"I was on my way to Cocoyasi myself with my grandsons," Garp answered. "I think staying on Dawn Island will not make them strong Marines. They need to train outside of familiar area,"

"We're not gonna be Marines!" Sabo shouted.

"Yeah, we're gonna be pirates!" Ace added.

Garp hit all three kids' heads. "You won't become pirates! All three of you will become strong Marines!"

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared.

XXX

"So how about we have a bouquet of flowers on each table and along the walls too?" Corazon suggested, planning the wedding with Bellemere.

"That's a great idea," Bellemere agreed.

"Cowa, pway wid Waw?" Law asked. Despite still being in his ten year old body, he still spoke in baby talk. They haven't been able to find that Bonney kid ye.

"Maybe later, Law," Corazon said. "I'm busy right now,"

"Mom, can you play with us?" Nami and Nojiko asked.

"I'm busy too," Bellemere told them.

The three kids left, saddened.

XXX

"What's wrong, Law?" Doflamingo asked, noticing his son was sad. He then noticed his two nieces were also sad. "What happened?"

"Mom and Dad are too busy planning the wedding to play with us," Nami said.

"A wedding is a big event that requires a lot of planning," Doflamingo told them.

"But we wanna pway wid Cowa and Aunty Belle!" Law whined.

"Just wait until they're done," Doflamingo advised. "Then you three can play with them as long as you like,"

XXX

Garp and Sengoku's ships both arrived at Cocoyasi about an hour or two later. "Glad to see that you're all okay," Corazon greeted. He then noticed the three kids. "Who are they?"

"They're my grandsons!" Garp introduced. "Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. I brought them here to join your guys' training session,"

"Training…session?" Corazon questioned. "Uh…we're still recovering—"

"Pirates won't let you rest and recover in a battle!" Garp then raised his fist.

Before Corazon could get hit, Bellemere pulled him away. The two started to run. "Garp's recklessness and your clumsiness will most likely get you killed," Bellemere said.

"Quick! I know a hiding spot!" Doflamingo said.

"AH!" Corazon jumped and ended up falling backwards. "Don't scare me like that Doffy!"

"Follow me to the hiding spot!" Doflamingo dragged the two into an alley and shoved them into a closet he had made from strings. He then locked the closet. "This is also called Seven Hours in Heaven!" He then dashed off.

"Doffy! Let us out!" Corazon banged against the wall but the strings didn't dissipate.

"Since we're stuck here," Bellemere said seductively, implying something. "Why don't we do some _entertainment_?"

XXX

"Young Master, where did you drag Cora-san and Bellemere-san to?" Baby 5 asked.

"They're gonna make me more nephews and nieces!" Doflamingo grinned. "By the way, we should run because Garp's here,"

"Too late for that, Doflamingo!" Garp said, laughing. He fused his fists with Haki. "Fists of Love for my nephew's family!"

While Garp was fighting the Donquixote Pirates, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo had gotten away. They encountered Law, Bepo, Cabra, Penguin, Nami, and Nojiko. Law, Nami, and Nojiko had a sad expression. "What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"I wanna play with Cowa," Law answered. "Yummy and Cheetos wanna play with Aunty Belle,"

"Law, our names are Nami and Nojiko," Nami corrected.

"Yummy Cheetos…" Luffy's mouth watered.

"I JUST SAID THAT OUR NAMES ARE NAMI AND NOJIKO YOU IDIOT!" Nami punched Luffy in the head.

XXX

"So if we just get rid of the papers your uncle and your guys' mom can play with you guys!" Luffy said.

"Luffy, those papers might be important," Ace said.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that," Sabo added.

"But I wanna help them," Luffy told his brothers.

"Let's burn Cowa's papers!" Law said.

 **'We're gonna get in trouble…'**

"Yeah!" Nami and Nojiko agreed with the Cake-Lover.

XXX

"Where's Roci and Bellemere?" Sengoku asked.

"In an alley in a string closet," Doflamingo answered. "They've been in there for a few hours, playing Seven Hours in Heaven,"

"Shouldn't it be seven _minutes_?" Tsuru questioned.

"But I wanted them to have a great time," Doflamingo said, rolling onto his back. The training session was tougher than usual. Garp had finally left them alone. He exhaustedly got up and led them to the alley, undoing the string closet.

Corazon and Bellemere were fully clothed, though it was very messy as if it had only recently been put on quickly. Kisses were all over Corazon's exposed chest, neck, and face. Corazon seemed to have fainted. "Roci, are you still alive?" Bellemere asked.

XXX

"Yay! Fire!" Law cheered as he, Luffy, Nami, and Nojiko tossed the papers in.

Ace and Sabo sighed. "This isn't going to end well,"

"Mama gonna be angry," Cabra added.

"Peng, Penguin, Peng," Penguin nodded.

A few minutes later, the others found them. "There you guys are," Doflamingo said. He realized that there was a fire. "LAW GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"These are our documents!" Corazon hurriedly tried to extinguish the flames by stomping on them…only to catch fire himself.

"Stop drop and roll!" The others shouted.

Corazon did so but only ended up to spread the flames to his whole body. Bellemere simply dumped buckets of water on him and the papers. "Geez, it took us forever to finish these papers," Bellemere said, picking up a few of the burnt docs. "Looks like we need to start over, Roci,"

"No papers! Cowa can play wid Law now!" Law said.

"And Mom can play with us!" Nami and Nojiko added.

"You guys set this fire and burnt our papers _on purpose_?" Corazon realized. "Law, you're grounded!"

"Grounded?" Law asked.

"You could've hurt yourself, Law!" Corazon scolded. "What if you have caught fire?"

"Law not Cowa," Law responded.

"You still could've gotten burnt!" Corazon said. "I'm not the only one who catches fire!"

"Law not clumsy," Law said.

"You have the mind of a two year old!" Corazon reminded. "Next thing you know, you're covered in third degree burns!"

Now Law was getting scared from Corazon's shouting. He has never heard Corazon this angry, except through Big Law's memories from the hospitals. Tears welled up. "Cowa no like Law?"

"Corazon, you're upsetting Law," Doflamingo growled at his brother.

Corazon realized his mistake. "Law, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"WAAAHHH!" The two year old in a ten year old body sobbed.

"Law I'm sorry," Corazon apologized.

But Law wasn't listening. _'Cowa hate Law!'_ He formed a Room and teleported away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I was working on Fakemon.  
Can those people that submitted Marine OCs please tell me how Rocinante and their OC's first meeting went? I might use that in a filler chapter.**

 **Do you want to know Genkaku Sicarius' real identity? [MAJOR SPOILERS] He's either:  
A) Corazon from another universe  
B) Doflamingo from another universe  
C) Law from another universe  
D) Celestial Dragon from another universe  
Submit your guesses in the reviews!**

 **CF8WRK4U:** See fate work for you  
 **Guest:** Donquixote Law's favorite food is cake (obviously), his least favorite food is umeboshi, his favorite color is yellow, and his favorite animal is Bepo (polar bear).


	20. Cocoyasi Arc: Arlong

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Donquixote Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 14/15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old**

* * *

 _'Cowa don't wub me!'_ Law wiped the tears as he ran.

 **'Cora-san does love you,'**

 _'He yell!'_

 **'Well…you could've gotten burnt…'**

Law ended up bumping into someone and fell backwards. "Ow…"

Staring down at him was Arlong. "Stinking human brat," Arlong glared. "Don't get in my way!" He kicked Law away.

The other villagers saw the pirates and began to scramble away. "Pirates!" They screamed. "Pirates!"

"That kid was the one with Roci," Genzo realized.

Arlong smirked at the fear. "Let's kill this human," He looked down at Law.

"Dr. Nako, go find Rocinante and his brother!" Genzo ordered.

 **'Let me take control! I still remember how to defend myself!'**

Cake-Lover immediately let Flevance Law take over. Law managed to dodge the incoming kick but couldn't dodge the one from behind him from another Fishman. "Damn it…there are too many…"

XXX

"Rocinante!" Dr. Nako called. "Rocinante!"

Corazon looked up from his hands. "Dr. Nako? What's wrong?"

"Pirates! A whole ship full of them!" Dr. Nako answered. "The boy that was with you…he's fighting them!"

"Law!?" Corazon exclaimed. "What do you mean he's fighting with them!?"

"He bumped into the captain and now Arlong wants to kill him!" Dr. Nako shouted.

"Doffy!" Corazon looked to his brother. "We need to head to the shore!"

"If that bastard hurts Law, I'll torture him!" Doflamingo growled. "Let's go!"

XXX

Law formed a Room and did his best to dodge the attacks. He attempted to teleport away but he would have had to expand his Room more. The pirates didn't let Law rest as they kept kicking and punching the boy, not giving him enough time to expand his Room too much. Eventually, Law's Room disappeared completely.

 _'Hurts!'_

 **'I know it does, but don't worry! We'll get away!'**

Genzo had tried to protect Law but only got himself injured in the process. The sheriff and mayor was collapsed, covered with cuts from Kuroobi. Law fell to his knees near the fallen villager. Arlong smirked and stepped on the boy's arm, breaking it. "AHHHH!"

"GET OFF MY SON YOU ****ING BASTARD!" Doflamingo immediately used his strings to attack Arlong, sending him flying. Veins were bulging in his forehead and he was no longer smiling. He sent a barrage of attacks at the Fishman.

"Law!" They rushed to the boy's side.

"Genzo-san!" Bellemere, Nami, and Nojiko tried to stop the bleeding.

Doflamingo wouldn't stop to let Arlong even take a single breath. He constantly attacked Arlong and his crew. _'He hurt Law! He hurt Law! HE HURT LAW!'_ That was all he could think. "NO ONE HARMS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

 _'Dada…'_ Law coughed up blood.

 **'Our lungs were hit…'**

"Law, stay awake!" Corazon said. "Don't close your eyes!" _'If you do, I'm afraid you might never open them again!'_

But Law was too injured. _'Cowa…'_

 **'Cora-san…'**

XXX

Law slowly opened his eyes. He was in a hospital-like room that was not in the village. "Law's awake!" His family began to surround him.

"Law, how are you feeling?" Doflamingo asked gently.

"Hurts…" He croaked.

"I can't give him anymore painkillers or else that's an overdose," Trafalgar said.

"Big bodder," Law whispered.

"You and Genzo-ya are both fine now," Trafalgar informed. "You just need lots of rest so the wounds can heal. Your arm is still broken so don't move it too much," He had arrived just in time to operate on the two injured males before they died of blood loss. "You're back in your two year old body. It appears that Jewelry-ya's age transformation is only temporary,"

"We're in Torao's submarine!" Baby 5 informed.

"It looks kinda small and crappy on the outside, but on the inside it's big!" Buffalo added.

Trafalgar punched Buffalo on the head. "Take that back,"

"Young Master, Torao punched me!" Buffalo whined.

"I didn't," Trafalgar lied. "Right Dadmingo?"

It was silence for a moment. Trafalgar had realized what he had just addressed Doflamingo as. Doflamingo hugged Trafalgar tightly. "YOU FINALLY CALLED ME DAD!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Trafalgar's cheeks were red with embarrassment. "LET GO OF ME DAD—DOFLAMINGO!" _'I have been around them for too long!'_

XXX

"Hey Doflamingo," Sicarius said. "I finally mastered the Dimensional Swap technique,"

"Oh?" Doflamingo looked to him. "Then you can send Torao and his crew—" He paused for a few seconds. "Home…We probably won't ever see them again…"

"At least stay for the wedding," Corazon told Trafalgar and the Heart Pirates.

"Of course," Trafalgar nodded. _'When we return to our universe…Cora-san will be dead…I won't ever be able to see them for a long while…These people have grown onto me…'_

"Captain?" Penguin asked. "Do we really have to leave?"

"We don't belong in this universe," Trafalgar answered quietly. "Besides, White Chase-ya is still Doflamingo's prisoner,"

"OH MY GOD WE FORGOT ABOUT SMOKER!"

* * *

 **The next chapter will probably be the last of the Cocoyasi Arc. Then it will be on to the next arc: the Dimensional Arc. Just a heads up, I have never married before so the wedding stuff might be inaccurate. Remember, Sicarius is an antagonist so he might be lying.  
Big Brother is Leaving Fanart:** fav DOT me SLASH dagrkey **  
BTW, anyone know how to upload a GIF to deviantart? I want to attempt to create a GIF for one of my fanfics.  
One of Daichi's friends made a GIF and posted it on Youtube. It's short, only two seconds, but it'd be great if you comment on what you think for a first GIF. **watch?v=zI0zGypI2Tg **  
Guest:  
** Remember, a character's personality can be different in another universe's. Just look at how different Canon Doflamingo and Donquixote Law Universe Doflamingo are!


	21. Cocoyasi Arc: Preparations

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Donquixote Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old**

* * *

 **Canon Universe**

"Doffy, we have good news and bad news," Diamante told Doflamingo. "We found Genkaku Sicarius in Dressrosa, but Pica ended up killing him,"

"He was laughing at my voice!" Pica defended.

"But Pica, we failed Doffy's orders!" Trebol argued.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Doflamingo said. "We'll just let them come to us," He dialed the Den-Den Mushi to the one that has been calling theirs. For some reason they still had the Visual Den-Den Mushi connected.

 _"Smoker I swear we didn't forget about you!" Corazon said._

"Corazon," Doflamingo addressed.

 _"Evil Doffy?" Corazon questioned. "What do you want?"_

"We will be killing Smoker and Law's friends soon," Doflamingo threatened. "You better send Law to rescue them,"

 _"CORAZON!" Doflamingo ran up to his brother. "Torao called me Dadmingo again!"_

 _"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! A SLIP OF THE TONGUE!"_

 _"You finally accept me as your dad!" Doflamingo hugged the Surgeon of Death._

Doflamingo and his executives stared at the projected scene. "Law, you called me in another universe _Dadmingo_?"

 _"NO!"_

 _"He did!" Doflamingo said._

 _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Trafalgar drew his sword but Law was in front of him._

 _"Big bodder huwt Dada?" Law asked, tears welling up. He was covered in bandages._

 _"Chibi-ya, I'm not gonna hurt Dad—DOFLAMINGO!" Trafalgar said. "I'm gonna kill him,"_

"Are we sure that's Law from our universe?" Diamante asked.

"He's got the want to kill me part but the rest I'm not sure," Doflamingo answered.

 _"Doflamingo, let go of me!" Trafalgar protested when he was hugged by the tall blonde._

"Torao!" Luffy called. "I'll save you! He tried to break the cage but the bars were made of seastone. "So weak…"

"It's no use, Lucy," Violet said. "You can't break the seastone cage,"

"Torao!" Luffy shouted.

 _"Don't worry kid, my son's fine," Doflamingo assured. "No harm will come to him,"_

 _"So…" Corazon said awkwardly. "Tell Smoker that we'll be able to rescue him after the wedding,"_

"Wedding?" Smoker asked, still in pain from his wounds. "What wedding?"

 _"Bellemere-ya and Cora-san are getting married," Trafalgar informed._

"Why can't you save me right now?" Smoker queried. "It's been _hours_!"

" _Hours!?" Trafalgar exclaimed. "It's been months in this universe!"_

 _"Uh…it has to do with timing!" Corazon lied. "But you can watch the wedding ceremony which will take place in a few days. Oh no our signal is breaking up—BZZ!"_

 _"Cowa ish jush makin' sund," Law said._

 _"BZZZ—" Corazon hung up._

"Wow, that's cold-iin," Machvise said.

"They chose a wedding over their comrade's safety," Gladius agreed.

 **Donquixote Law Universe**

"Jora, you go help Bellemere with choosing her wedding costume," Doflamingo ordered after they hung up. "The rest of us need to find a costume made from nonflammable materials,"

"Doffy, I assure you that I won't catch fire _that_ easily," Corazon claimed, lighting a cigarette. It's pretty obvious what happened next.

XXX

The wedding theme was Halloween costumes. "Why?" Trafalgar asked. "Just _why_ can't it be a normal traditional wedding?"

"Because those are so mainstream!" Bellemere answered. "Also, I'm pretty sure Roci can be a horse,"

"Why would Cora-san be a horse?" Buffalo asked.

"I guess you guys didn't read The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha by Miguel de Cervantes," Bellemere chuckled.

Trafalgar burst out in laughter. Everyone stared at him as if he had grown another head. "T-The Ingenious G-G-Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha!"

"Torao, what's funny?" Nami asked.

"When Cora-san and I were traveling together, I read that book," Trafalgar couldn't help but grin. "Don Quixote's horse was really clumsy. Guess what the horse's name was,"

"What was it?" Nojiko asked.

"Rocinante!" And then they all laughed loudly together.

 _'Shit!'_ Trafalgar thought. _'I need to regain my composure! I'm_ laughing _! I'm not supposed to let my emotions be this visible!'_

XXX

The Heart Pirates, Law, Nami, Nojiko, Bepo, Penguin, Baby 5, Dellinger, and Buffalo stared at Corazon. "Yes?" Corazon asked. "Do you all need something?"

"Dress up as a horse for the wedding,"

That request caused Corazon to stare at them. "What?"

"Dress up as Rocinante,"

Corazon immediately knew what was going on after they used that name. "Who told you about that book!?"

"Mom/Bellemere-san/Bellemere-ya,"

"I'm not dressing up as a horse," Corazon claimed. "I'm nothing like Rocinante,"

"You're clumsy-dasuyan," Buffalo said.

"It's all an act!" Corazon lied.

"You were engaged in a task beyond your capacities," Trafalgar pointed out. "You versus the entire Donquixote Pirates,"

"I had Marine backup on Minion Island!" Corazon responded.

"You're past your prime," Nami and Nojiko told him.

"No I'm not!" Corazon protested.

"Cowa old!" Law declared.

"Fufufu," That laugh sounded a lot like Doflamingo's, but Trafalgar knew it wasn't him from this universe. Trafalgar slowly turned around to see Canon Doflamingo and his whole family. "Hello Law,"

"How did you get here!?" Trafalgar demanded, drawing Kikoku.

"Sicko," Canon Doflamingo answered.

"IT'S SICARIUS!" Sicarius snapped.

"Law," Corazon ordered. "Call Doffy,"

"DAAADAAA!"

Almost immediately, Doflamingo appeared. "What's wrong Law!?" He glared at the newcomers and instinctively stepped in front of his family. "What do you want?"

"We're here to attend the wedding," Canon Doflamingo claimed.

"You liar!" Trafalgar accused. "Don't trust them Dadmingo!"

"Why don't we set up a proposition?" Canon Doflamingo suggested. "We'll only stay for the wedding,"

"Stay for the wedding and then leave," Doflamingo agreed. _'Don't wanna ruin the plans because of those guys,'_ He picked up Law. "Let's go get your costume picked out,"

"'Kay Dada," Law nodded and everyone except the Heart Pirates went left.

"Hey Law," Canon Doflamingo asked the Surgeon of Death. " _Dad_ mingo?"

Trafalgar immediately turned red. "Shut up!" He stuck the middle finger at him.

"Dadmingo and his family is better than you and your family!" The Heart Pirates mimicked their captain.

Veins bulged in Canon Doflamingo's forehead, but he didn't do anything brash. _'No, I must be patient for the plan to work,'_

* * *

 **Originally, I didn't intend to have the Canon Donquixote Pirate travel to the Donquixote Law Universe, but Sicko needs an accomplice. This was going to be one giant CoraBelle wedding but I realized weddings don't take a single day to plan, it takes a lot of time.  
If you need a break from all this crack, I'm working on a serious version of this story: The Heart's Pain.**


	22. Cocoyasi Arc: Invitations Sent Out

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Donquixote Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

Law stared at the Canon Donquixote Pirates. "He's such a cutie!" Canon Jora picked him up and pinched his cheeks.

Law giggled. "Yay! Waw cute!"

"Law?" Canon Doflamingo questioned. "Are you Law from this universe?"

"Uh-huh!" Law nodded. His stomach growled. "Hungwy. Need cay,"

 _'First phase: Earn his trust,'_ Canon Doflamingo thought. "Let's go and buy you some cake,"

Law's face lit up. "Cay!" He then paused. "Wa bout Dada?"

"Don't worry," Canon Doflamingo assured. "I'm your father in another universe. Besides, don't you want your cake as soon as possible?"

"Okay!" Law nodded.

 _'That was easy!'_ The Donquixote Pirates thought. _'Is no one seriously watching him though!?'_

XXX

"Yummy cay! Yummy cay!" Law cheered, taking a forkful of his strawberry cheesecake. "Cheesy cay!"

"So Law," Canon Doflamingo asked. "Why is no one watching you?"

"Oo watch Waw," Law pointed out. "An' Dada lookin' fo glassy," He held up his father's sunglasses and slid them on. "Waw glassy now. Waw look wike Dada!" He finished up his cake. "Mo cay,"

"Of course," Canon Doflamingo told Baby 5 to order another slice.

What they didn't know was that a rival pirate crew had switched places with the bakery staff after recognizing the boy as Doflamingo's son. They had added a few drops of cyanide to the new slice. Law was about to take a bite when Flevance Law took control and stopped before their lips could touch the piece. He sniffed it. "Cyanide,"

The Canon Donquixote Pirates were a bit taken back by the change in demeanor. "How can Law pronounce cyanide but not his own name-dasuyan?" Canon Buffalo asked.

"How does he even know what it is?" Canon Gladius added.

Canon Doflamingo stood up and went up to the counter, making the fakers nervous. "Trying to poison him?"

The weaker pirate crew were intimidated. They had been overconfident that their plan would've worked. "N-No! You got it all wrong!"

As Canon Doflamingo toyed around with them, Law was looking outside the window. "Cowa!" He called, catching sight of a familiar Marine.

Corazon heard his name being called and looked towards the bakery. "Law!?" He exclaimed, rushing into the store and tripping. "Law, what are you doing here? And…why are you wearing Doffy's glasses?"

"Law glassy not Dada!" Law claimed. "Odda Dada buy cay!"

Corazon glanced at the pirates and then back at Law. "You shouldn't have left with them unless your father or I approved,"

"Relax Corazon," Canon Doflamingo said. "We're not gonna harm the kid,"

"And why should I trust you?" Corazon pointed out.

"You're a pain in every universe," Canon Doflamingo commented. "Why are you in town anyway? Shouldn't you be planning your wedding?"

"ROCINANTE! THERE'S NO ESCAPING TRAINING!"

Corazon didn't have time to run when Garp spotted him. "Shit,"

XXX

In Baltigo, Dragon was sitting at his desk when Ivankov entered. "What is it, Iva?"

"Vyour cousin is still in vhe Navy, right?" Ivankov asked.

The subject of his cousin was almost never brought up, catching the man's attention. "What about Roci?"

"Our Marine spy informed us vhat his wedding is going to take place at Cocoyasi Village soon," Ivankov informed.

"About time he and Bellemere got married," He put down his papers. "We're heading to Cocoyasi,"

XXX

 **KLING! CLASH!** "You've gotten better, Nikki," Junior commented, the eleven year old switching to defense.

Nikki swung her sword. "I had the flamingos teach me some tricks,"

The step-brother and step-sister continued training for a couple more minutes before decided to end it for the day. Both collapsed at camp, sitting near the small campfire. They were having roasted fish and berries for dinner. Both kids sat in silence as they ate. It was Nikki who spoke up. "Junior, why do you want to get stronger?"

"Huh?" Junior tilted his head. "Of course it's to make my dad proud of me! I'm actually a bit jealous that our little brother gets most of his attention. I want to prove to my dad that I'm strong!"

"I see…"

"Why do you want to get stronger?" Junior repeated Nikki's question.

The memories from two years ago flashed in Nikki's mind when she was asked that question.

 _Doflamingo appearing at their doorsteps._

Nikki clenched the stick that held her fried fish.

 _Her mother falling backwards as Doflamingo left with Law._

"Nikki?" Junior called when Nikki didn't answer.

 _"I'm sorry Nikki…" Blood pooled around her mother._

"I want to protect Law," Nikki finally spoke, ignoring the silent tears that were falling.

"He already has Dad, his crew, and a bunch of Marines to protect him," Junior reminded.

"I don't want to be useless," Nikki told him. "I want to be strong so that I won't lose another person that I care about!"

It went back to silence. A news coo appeared, handing a letter to the duo before flying off. Junior opened it. "It's from our big brother, Torao!"

 _Dear Junior and Nikki,_

 _Cora-san is getting married soon. Law and Doflamingo both want you to attend so you both can meet your cousins. There will be a lot of cake and lobster. Just a heads up, Sicko brought the Donquixote Pirates from my universe to this world so do avoid them as much as possible. They will also be attending the wedding, much to my disagreement. Bring Doffy, Mango, and Coramingo with you too please. Also, it is a costume wedding._

 _From,  
Trafalgar_

"We're heading to Cocoyasi!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I'm putting Donquixote Law on hiatus so that I can research more about weddings and write some one-shots of other dimensions for the Dimensional Arc.  
Should there be time traveling in the Dimensional Arc? We already have randomness so why not screw things up even more?**


	23. Cocoyasi Arc: CoraBelle

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N: If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

"How many times must I tell you that I will _not_ dress up as a horse?" Corazon told the kids.

"Pwease?" Law begged, using his cute puppy eyes to his advantage. "It make Waw happy,"

"No," Corazon refused.

"How about this," Nojiko suggested. "Dress up as a centaur instead,"

"You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?" Corazon asked.

"Nope!"

Corazon sighed. "Fine, let's go looking for a centaur costume,"

"I'm hungry," Luffy said. "Let's also get something to eat!"

"I'll also treat you guys to some lunch," Corazon said. Oh boy, he didn't know how bottomless Luffy's stomach was.

XXX

"Captain, you still need a costume," Penguin said.

"I'm a swordsman," Trafalgar claimed.

"Captain!" Shachi whined. "You know what we mean,"

"I am not dressing up," Trafalgar told them.

"Come on Captain!" Bepo urged. "We're all dressing up too!"

"Torao I picked out a great costume for you!" Doflamingo held up a cute cat costume.

Trafalgar scowled. "I'd rather die,"

"That can be arranged," Canon Doflamingo grinned.

"Room," Trafalgar recited. "Shambles," He managed to get away before Doflamingo tried to put the costume on him.

Of course, Doflamingo started to chase him. "Come on! It's a cute little cat costume!"

"Parasite," Canon Doflamingo decided to help humiliate his former comrade.

"I will kill you!" Trafalgar snapped at Canon Doflamingo. "Room, Shambles!"

Of course, Canon Doflamingo blocked with Five Colored Strings. "Killing me isn't that easy,"

"This costume isn't _that_ bad, Torao," Doflamingo said.

"Look over there! Dellinger and Chibi-ya are jumping over the railing!" Trafalgar pointed to the ship.

Indeed the two kids were on the railing and had jumped down, wanting a take a swim. However, Lyron the Sea King appeared out of nowhere, opening his mouth and swallowing both boys. Doflamingo stared, jaw dropped. "MY BABIES!" He screamed, diving after the Sea King and sinking.

"He's gonna drown," Trafalgar sighed.

"LAW!" Two more kids jumped off a pair of flamingos and into the sea. The easily defeated Lyron and rescued all three of them.

"And who are those kids?" Canon Doflamingo asked.

"Nikki-ya is Chibi-ya's maternal half-sister," Trafalgar answered. "Junior is Dadmingo's other son,"

There were a few Marines panicking. "It's Dragon the Revolutionary!"

"Dragon!" Corazon greeted the revolutionary.

"It's been a while, Rocinante," Dragon smiled. "I see that you're taller than me now,"

"Yep!" Corazon grinned.

"So you're finally getting married," Dragon said. "Are you guys going to have kids?"

"We didn't actually plan on having kids since we already have Nami and Nojiko," Corazon informed.

"Rocinante~" Bellemere wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "We're having a baby!"

"W-W-What!?" Corazon's face flushed pink.

"Congratulations, Rocinante," Dragon patted his cousin's back.

However, Corazon fainted, his face still bright red. "P-P-Pregnant…"

"Are you actually pregnant?" Sengoku asked her.

"Nope," Bellemere snickered. "Just wanted to see his expression if I was,"

XXX

A few days later, the wedding took place. There was lot of food, drinks, more food, and games for the kids, even more foods, another large batch of food, another mountain of food… "I think you're overdoing it with the food," Canon Doflamingo said.

"You have never seen the D's eat before," Corazon warned.

"I saw Law eat when he was with us," Canon Doflamingo pointed out.

"You have never seen the Monkey Family eat before," Corazon corrected himself. "Trust me, there will be _zero_ leftovers,"

"Cora-san is right," Trafalgar nodded. "It's a miracle that Mugiwara-ya's crew never not had anything to eat while at sea,"

XXX

The Canon Donquixote Pirates were a flock of flamingos. The Donquixote Pirates from the current universe were a pack of werewolves. Nami and Nojiko were a cheetah and a leopard. Genzo was a zombie. Ace was a panther. Luffy was a monkey-dragon hybrid, a costume that was put together by his father and grandfather. Sabo was a squirrel. The Marines were a bunch of dogs. The revolutionaries that came with Dragon were dressed up as dragons. They blamed their leader.

Nikki and Junior were vampires. The Heart Pirates were a centaur tribe except for Bepo who was a polar bear-dog hybrid. Corazon was a centaur with black body paint markings all over. Bellemere was a spider queen. Her dress was black with red spider webs. She wore black gloves with web designs and a red web crown. Her dress allowed the top of her cleavage to show, causing Corazon to blush.

"Bellemere!" Corazon said. "Don't you think your dress is a bit…too revealing?"

"We've seen each other naked before," Bellemere reminded. "Remember when we were inside your brother's string closet?"

Corazon blushed even more at the memory. "R-Right…So do you know if the b-baby is a b-b-oy or a g-girl?"

"I was just joking with you," Bellemere giggled. "I'm not actually pregnant. So let's get this wedding started!"

The priest went up to the front. "We have all gathered here today—"

Doflamingo roughly shoved the priest down. "Let's skip all these formalities. Someone's gonna give my sister-in-law away. It's probably Stitches over there,"

Everyone got in place. Genzo and Bellemere walked down the aisle. Bellemere and Corazon were facing each other, both having smiles on their faces. Nami and Nojiko were preventing Luffy from getting to the food while Nikki and Junior were stopping Law from trying to get to the cake. Both were tied in seastone chains.

"Do you, Spider Queen, take Clumsy Centaur as your husband?" Doflamingo asked, earning a glare from his little brother.

"I do," Bellemere nodded.

"Do you, Clumsy Centaur, take Spider Queen as your wife?" Doflamingo recited.

Corazon gave in, knowing his brother won't call him anything else. "I do,"

"Now kiss and then go get a room to make more nieces and nephews!" Doflamingo happily declared.

"DOFFY!"

XXX

The rest of the wedding went pretty smooth. Everyone got their food and slice of cake before the Monkey Family and Law were allowed to. After that, the Monkeys charged at the food. Law happily stuffed himself with cake, not caring that he was making a mess. "CAY!"

Corazon somehow had managed to not trip. "These centaur legs are actually mechanical," Trafalgar explained. "Cora-san's one has a setting to make sure he stays balanced,"

"Two Mama," Cabra declared, nuzzling against Bellemere's dress. "Mama Spider and Mama Horse,"

"Cabra, I'm a centaur and I'm not your mother," Corazon sighed.

XXX

"Captain, what's wrong?" Bepo asked. "You seem sad,"

"I don't want to leave," Law admitted. "This place is so much better! Cora-san is still alive…Dadmingo accepts us as family and treats us as his kids…It just makes me happy,"

"Then let's stay here," Penguin suggested.

Law shook his head. "We don't belong here. This is Chibi-ya's universe. If I were to stay here, I wouldn't be able to visit Cora-san's grave. Besides, we'd also have to start from scratch with the Heart Pirates' reputation. Also, I'm pretty sure Mugiwara-ya is still stuck in a cage with White Chase-ya, Princess-ya, and One Leg-ya,"

Canon Doflamingo and his crew had overheard this conversation. "You think we should've left some food for the prisoners before we came here?"

"Nah," Canon Trebol said. "I'm sure they're fine,"

XXX

Slow music was playing. The Monkey Family fell asleep as the adults began to dance. "I can't believe this is real," Bellemere said, laying her head against Corazon's chest.

"Me too," Corazon confessed. "I thought I was going to die back on Minion Island,"

"But here we are, happily married," Bellemere told him. "I'm glad your brother cares about you,"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The two turned to see Doflamingo in a bush disguise, whispering the words. "Then go to a bedroom! Make more kids!"

XXX

From the corner of the wedding reception, Genkaku Sicarius was grinning like a madman. He had faked that he didn't know how to control his powers fully. He actually knew how to use them to their full potential. He stood up, walking over to Law and picking him up. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He snapped his fingers. "Dimensional Scatter!"

* * *

 **Originally there was supposed to be more about the wedding reception but Doflamingo decided to rush things.  
** **Any suggestions for an AU you want them to travel to?** **  
lostdog200: For some reason when I read your review I thought it said spider queen. When I reread it, it said vampire queen. I got too lazy to change it and already drew a spider wedding dress. Sorry.  
Bellemere's Dress: fav DOT me SLASH daktleh**

 **How Luffy and Dragon's Meeting Went**

"Luffy, this is your dad," Garp introduced the seven year old to the criminal.

"Dad? I have a dad?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Hello Luffy," Dragon greeted. "Yes, I am your father,"

The three Monkeys smelled something delicious. "FOOD!" The three charged for the table, devouring everything.

The chefs groaned, going back to the kitchen to cook more food.

"HEY THAT'S MY MEAT!"

"NO IT'S MINE!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"


	24. Time Travel Arc: Damn that Sicko!

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N:  
If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.  
In each universe that they travel to, there will be someone called Other [Name], Parallel [Name], or AU [Name], depending on how I want to write it. I'll probably alternate between the three.  
Yes, it will get crazy and confusing.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

When they came to, they realized that they were lying in the snow, most likely on a winter island. Doflamingo immediately jolted up. "Law!" He looked side to side but found no trace of his son. "Damn that bastard! I'll kill him when I get my hands on him!"

"Doffy, we first need to find out _where_ we are," Corazon said, getting rid of his centaur legs and standing up. He then helped the kids and Bellemere up.

"Before there was a flash of light, he mentioned 'Dimensional Scatter'," Trafalgar recalled. "We're in another dimension,"

They heard a chuffing sound and turned around to see a snow leopard cub and a man who looked exactly like Corazon, wearing the makeup, hearts shirt, red hood, and black feathered coat. AU Corazon held up a note. **"Who are you?"**

Doflamingo went up to AU Corazon. "Hello!" He greeted in a robotic tone. "I am Doflamingo. This is my brother, Clumsy Clown, and my family. We are from another universe,"

"Doffy shut up," Corazon said. "He can understand Japanese just fine,"

 **"I am Corazon,"** He then held up the snow leopard cub. **"This is Law,"**

"Holy crap Law!" Doflamingo began to look around once more. "Damn that bastard! He kidnapped my son!"

Trafalgar picked up a note on the ground. "This is from that damn Sicko,"

 _Dear Donquixote Pirates, Heart Pirates, Marines, and other people who don't fit into those three categories,_

 _My captain doesn't want you guys to die or stay trapped in another universe forever. To leave that universe you must find fragments of a Dimensional Crystal I created. This piece will help lead you to the other pieces. Good luck and don't die. My captain has his reasons for wanting Donquixote Law. Although you won't believe me, he has good intentions._

 _From,  
Genkaku Sicarius_

 _P.S. IT IS SICARIUS NOT SICKO!  
P.P.S. Donquixote Pirates from the other universe: I lied. I only used you guys as a distraction. I won't be helping you get immortality._

Trafalgar picked up the small golden fragment and placed it in the palm of his hand. It began to move in the direction of the other piece. "So it works like a Vivre Card,"

Veins bulged in Canon Doflamingo's forehead. "That damn brat…"

"So it seems like you're still part of Doffy's crew in this universe," Corazon told his AU self. "He doesn't know that you're a Marine spy yet?"

AU Corazon narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'd be dead if he knew," He finally spoke. "That crystal," He pointed to the piece Trafalgar held. "Doffy has one like that. He made a necklace out of it,"

"Take me to your brother!" Doflamingo ordered. "I need that fragment!"

XXX

"Corazon, who are these people?" AU Doflamingo asked when his brother and AU Law returned.

 **"They're from another universe,"**

"Two universes," Trafalgar corrected.

"Give me that Dimensional Crystal fragment!" Doflamingo demanded. "Give me that necklace!"

"This is mine, get your own," AU Doflamingo refused.

Doflamingo didn't have time for this. "Five Colored Strings!" He attempted to hit his AU self but that man dodged.

"Hey," Canon Doflamingo said. "Other Me, Corazon is a traitor! He's a Marine!"

AU Corazon stared at Canon Doflamingo in disbelief. AU Doflamingo glared at his younger brother, hurt and angry. "You _betrayed_ me! I'm your brother!"

"You're a monster," AU Corazon claimed.

"Kill Corazon!" AU Doflamingo ordered his family.

"Protect Other Corazon!" Doflamingo ordered his own family.

"Go Dadmingo! Go Dadmingo!" The Heart Pirates (including Law) cheered.

"Go Nice-Mingo!" The others joined in. Yes, it included the Marines.

"Go Uncle Doffy!" Nami, Nojiko, and Cabra added.

AU Corazon was surprised at the sight. "What the hell is going on?"

"Dadmingo is the best Doflamingo out of all the alternative universes," Trafalgar told him. "He cares about his family. He still treats you like a brother in his universe, despite Cora-san being a Marine,"

AU Law tried to grab Trafalgar. He mewed loudly in frustration. "Law likes you," AU Corazon commented.

"He likes my hat," Trafalgar took off his hat and handed it to AU Law.

AU Law stared at the hat in his paws with wide eyes before looking to Trafalgar. It began to make distressed sounds. Canon Bepo placed the hat back on his captain's head and the snow leopard calmed down. "Captain, he thought that you took off your fur when you gave him your hat. He thinks you're a snow leopard too!"

Trafalgar raised a brow. "My hat is the only part of me that looks like a snow leopard,"

"Your clothes all have spots, Captain," Canon Penguin pointed out. "You could pass as an oddly colored snow leopard in that cub's eyes,"

XXX

They were all matched, no one gained the upper hand. "Dad, do you want us to help?" Penguin asked.

"Daddy's got this under control!" Doflamingo assured his kids.

"Young Master, can we fight too?" Canon Dellinger asked.

"No, we'll let them use up their strength," Canon Doflamingo said. "They'll be weakened by the time we strike,"

"You do realize that I can hear you, right?" Trafalgar reminded his former captain. "Heart Pirates, let's help Dadmingo and the others out!"

"But didn't' he say that he had it under control?" Shachi asked.

"Remember, I don't like being told what to do," Trafalgar smirked, drawing Kikoku.

XXX

After the Heart Pirates had joined in, the AU Donquixote Pirates were defeated. During the battle, AU Corazon had called AU Tsuru and the Marines had arrived as fast as their boat could move. "Good job Rocinante," AU Tsuru congratulated AU Corazon.

"Ah, I didn't really do anything," He pointed at the dimensional travelers.

"Who—"

"Don't ask," He interrupted her. "Trust me, Tsuru-san. It'll just get confusing,"

"I'd like to stay and beat the living daylights out of these guys," Doflamingo said. "But we have to go save my son. Adios," He attached the two pieces of the Dimensional Crystal together and held it up. A portal opened and they entered, the portal closing behind them.

XXX

In the next universe, they were in a town. A man who looked a lot like Corazon with a flamethrower was setting the place on fire, laughing like a maniac. "BURN BABY BURN!"

"Huh," Doflamingo said. "There actually _is_ a universe where Corazon doesn't accidentally start a fire for once. This time it's on purpose—never mind. His coat is on fire,"

"AHH!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay! I would've included the fight scene but the description would probably confuse you since it would alternate between AU Doflamingo and Doflamingo.  
Yeah…things are gonna get confusing…**

 **Dimensional Arc Cover:** fav DOT me SLASH dao602l  
 **Spoilers on Genkaku Sicarius' identity:** fav DOT me SLASH dao7mg4

 **I will be putting this story on hiatus and will probably not update until around Christmas time. This story is NOT dead. I repeat, this story will NOT die!**


	25. Time Travel Arc: Christmas Special

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N:  
If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.  
In each universe that they travel to, there will be someone called Other [Name], Parallel [Name], or AU [Name], depending on how I want to write it. I'll probably alternate between the three.  
Yes, it will get crazy and confusing.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Dellinger—5 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

AU Corazon had set himself on fire. No one was surprised. Yet, AU Corazon still continued to run through town, firing his flamethrower. He did his best to ignore the burning sensation. "WAHOO! THIS TOWN IS ON FIRE! YEAH!"

The dimensional travelers could only stare. "Corazon, is this version of you a fire lover?"

"It appears so," Corazon nodded. "We should…start looking for the fragment,"

"The piece is pointing to Crazy-ya," Trafalgar said.

"Oi, I'm pretty sure he's just being controlled by Doflamingo's strings," Corazon told him. "So don't call him crazy,"

"My strings only control movements, not what you can say," Doflamingo informed. "So he's doing this on his own accord,"

"FIRE MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!" AU Corazon laughed.

"STOP IT CORAZON!" The AU Donquixote Pirates chased after him.

"BUUURRRNNN!"

"Step 1, get the fragment," Doflamingo declared. "Step 2, get that guy to a psychiatrist. He seriously needs help,"

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!" AU Corazon sang. "I love to burn things, yeah! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh -oh-oh-oh-oh! Doffy thinks I'm crazy!"

"Damn right you're crazy!" AU Doflamingo shouted. "I'm seriously thinking that I might start to regret killing Father since it caused you this much psychological damage!"

"Ha, ha, ha-ha-ha!" AU Corazon continued to sing. "B-burn, b-b-burn! Yeah-yeah, b-u-urn! Burn everything yeah!"

"Get him!" Doflamingo ordered his crew.

As soon as the pirates got close to AU Corazon, he turned the flamethrower towards them. "CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! SO JUST BURN-BURN-BURN!"

"Young Master we can't get close to him!" Gladius said, flinching as he was burned.

Doflamingo attempted to use his Parasite strings, but they were destroyed by the flames. "Damn it!"

"And all the kids cried out, 'Please stop, you're scaring me!' I can't help this awful energy!" AU Corazon turned the flames to his own brother whose coat caught fire. "God damn right, you should be scared of me! I am in control!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Corazon turned to his brother. "Are you saying that this version of me is stronger?"

"Well obviously I can't even land my strings on him," Doflamingo pointed out. "But we need the fragment!" He charged in. "FOR LAW!" But like AU Doflamingo, he caught fire.

"There's only one thing left to do," Corazon inhaled deeply and sighed. "Garp-san…it is training time for that version of me…"

Garp cracked his knuckles. "Damn right it is!" He then ran towards AU Corazon. "HEY ROCI! IT'S TIME TO TRAIN!"

AU Corazon's eyes widened and he attempted to burn Garp, but the flames had no effect on him. He then dropped the flamethrower and made a run for it. Of course, no one can escape Garp's training, except maybe Dragon. "STOP GARP-SAN!" AU Corazon screamed. "DOFFY HELP!"

"We would help if we didn't have multiple third degree burns!" AU Doflamingo yelled back. "How does that Marine even know who you are and how the **** can you speak!?"

XXX

After minutes of watching Garp beat the crap out of AU Corazon, Garp returned to the group, holding the fragment. "Bwahaha, that kid is weak!"

It took only a matter of seconds to get to the next parallel universe. They were glad when there was no fire. Actually, it was quite the opposite. It was as if they were on a winter island. The ground was covered with inches of snow. There was some kind of village nearby so they entered. The people there wore green, red, and white clothing. Their ears were also pointed.

"Newcomers!" One called to the others at sight of the pirates. "Get Santa-Mingo and Cora-Claus!"

"Doflamingo and Cora-san are both Santa Claus," Trafalgar realized.

"To whom do we owe the pleasure of meeting?" Santa-Mingo asked, pushing a giant snowball with him.

"We're from another universe," Luffy informed. "What's with the giant snowball?"

"Cora-Claus fell down a hill," Santa-Mingo explained. "We have to melt the snow,"

Suddenly, the snowball turned into a fireball and all the snow melted. Yet, Cora-Claus was still on fire. "IT BURNS!"

"Stop, drop, and roll!" One of the taller elves that looked a lot like Trafalgar yelled. "Stop, drop, and roll Cora-san!"

Cora-Claus did so. However, it didn't extinguish the flames; it only melted the snow on the ground. It turned out that they were also standing on a frozen pond so he melted through the ice and fell into the icy waters. There was some steam as some of the water evaporated but after a few seconds it stopped. Cora-Claus floated to the surface, frozen.

"How did you even set yourself on fire?" Santa-Mingo and Elf-Law pulled the younger Donquixote out.

"Let's get you warmed up, Cora-san," Elf-Law dragged him towards the mansion.

"Why don't you join us inside the living room for some cookies and milk?" Santa-Mingo suggested to the dimensional travelers.

XXX

"We don't have time for cookies and milk," Doflamingo hissed. "We need to find the dimensional fragment!"

"Dimensional fragment?" Santa-Mingo queried.

"They look like these," Trafalgar held out the fragments they had already gathered.

"Oh, I think one of those were inside of a present," Elf-Law recalled.

"Then I'll tear every single present to pieces to find it!" Doflamingo suddenly realized he couldn't move. "The hell!?"

"I put a paralysis potion inside of the snacks," Santa-Mingo said. "It'll wear off in an hour or so. You didn't honestly think I'll let mysterious strangers in without knowing their intentions?"

"Not everyone ate the snacks," Everyone was paralyzed.

"Just the scent will affect you," Santa-Mingo explained. "Cora-Claus and Elf-Law are immune because a few years back they fell into a vat and gained antibodies to help fight off the paralysis potion. I took an antidote. Sorry, but Christmas is very important. We can't have you destroying the presents just to find that crystal of yours. Now I bid you adieu; I have presents to deliver," He stood up and left.

"I'd give you the antidote but my brother hid them," Cora-Claus apologized. "Sorry,"

Elf-Law simply ate the rest of the cookies. "His priorities are family and then Christmas. He doesn't care about you guys. He also sucks as measurement so you guys will probably die from potion overdose,"

"NO!" Doflamingo shouted. "I NEED TO SAVE LAW!"

"How…could we get poisoned…this easily?" Canon Doflamingo panted. "Damn it…"

"Young Master…we failed you…" The Canon Donquixote Pirates said. "We're sorry!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Sicarius stood there, but Law wasn't with him. "So I was going to let you guys all do some dimensional traveling adventure but my captain says that you guys might die if I don't do something about the paralysis poison,"

"I don't even know why we are on this mission," A nineteen year old boy with white hair and black eyes said. He had come with "Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Zane, Sicarius-san's comrade. Sicarius-san doesn't really have the powers to send people to other dimensions other than the Dimensional Swap. I ate the Dimensional-Dimensional Fruit,"

"Why are you not affected by the potion?" Cora-Claus asked.

"We were given antidotes before being sent here," Zane held up a bunch of needles and injected them into each of the victims.

"How were you able to stay under our radars?" Nikki asked.

"Fang-san is the eater of the Size-Size Fruit," Zane explained. "He shrunk me and Taiyo-san and Tsuki-san. We were hidden inside of Sicarius-san's pocket,"

"Enough chit chat!" Doflamingo said angrily. "Where is my son!?"

"Mini Captain-san is safe and with Sky-san," Zane informed.

"Mini Captain?" Sengoku questioned.

"Ah, we are from the future of your dimension," Zane revealed.

"Zane!" Sicarius covered his friend's mouth. "We're supposed to keep it a secret!"

"Would you rather have them continue to try to kill you?" Zane pointed out, moving Sicarius' hand away.

"Time traveling exists!?" Elf-Law exclaimed. "Impossible! We have used all of our magical resources and have yet to even travel through the time stream!"

"Magic?" Trafalgar scoffed. "There's no such thing as magic, Shorty-ya,"

Elf-Law snapped his fingers. A cup of milk appeared in his hands. "Believe me now?"

"Room," Trafalgar recited. "Shambles," A second cup of milk appeared in Trafalgar's hands. "It's called a Devil Fruit,"

"Torao, we need to leave your new friend and get going to our universe and to the future," Doflamingo told his son.

"Actually, we need to collect the crystal fragments first," Zane said. "If they get into the wrong hands, there will be chaos," He turned to Elf-Law. "Where are the presents located? I'll be able to tell which present has the fragment,"

"Santa-Mingo already left," Cora-Claus glanced outside the window to see a sleigh taking off.

"Are there any other sleigh and reindeer?" Sicarius asked.

"Not that I know of," Cora-Claus shook his head. "And it can't be just any reindeer; they have to be trained,"

"I have a lot of reindeer, at least twenty of them," Elf-Law spoke up. "I also have a custom-made sleigh,"

"And why were you prepared?" Cora-Claus questioned him.

"Sooner or later you'll end up setting Santa-Mingo's sleigh on fire," Elf-Law answered.

"Nuh-uh!" Cora-Claus denied. "I'm not clumsy!"

"Whether you accept nor deny it, it is still a fact," Elf-Law said.

"No it isn't!"

XXX

They were inside a barn. Elf-Law cleared his throat. "Penguin, bring forth your fastest reindeer!"

"What kind of reindeer name is _Penguin?_ " Cora-Claus asked.

"Hey!" Canon Penguin protested. "Penguin is a great name!"

"Will the sleigh be able to hold everyone?" Tsuru questioned.

"The sleigh is a mechanical ship Elf-Kid and his friends helped make," Elf-Law informed, clicking a button.

Outside, the ship surfaced from underground. "It looks like a giant fish-dasuyan," Canon Buffalo blurted out.

"I present to you the Polar Tang," Elf-Law announced. "It runs on snow. The reindeer will be riding inside with us for when we get close enough to Santa-Mingo. And it's also fireproof,"

"Oi…"

XXX

Santa-Mingo was calmly strolling through the night sky. "If we keep this pace up, we'll deliver all of the presents in no time,"

"Ne, ne, Santa-Mingo," A slimy-looking reindeer called. "There's a ship following us!"

"What!?" Santa-Mingo turned around.

Indeed, the fish-like ship was catching up, but it still stayed some feet behind. The hatch opened and Doflamingo and his crew rode on top of the reindeer, getting close to Santa-Mingo and his sleigh. Santa-Mingo fired a blast of energy at them, but the riders dodged.

Realization struck Trafalgar. "Why does Dadmingo need a reindeer if he could just connect his strings to the clouds?"

"I believe that his answer would be 'I'm too fabulous for the clouds,'" Sicarius said.

"Why are you not helping them?" Zane asked.

Santa-Mingo continued to fire blasts of energy. However, the reindeer kept dodging. Santa-Mingo decided to not aim for the reindeer but for the Polar Tang instead. The energy blast hit the tail and the "sleigh" started to fall. Santa-Mingo's strategy was bad because the ship was falling towards him. Everyone came crashing to the icy ground.

XXX

"What the hell is your problem!?" Santa-Mingo demanded.

"Zane-ya, find the fragment," Trafalgar ordered.

"Roger that, Trafalgar-san," Zane closed his eyes and tried to feel the presence of the fragment.

Trafalgar smiled slightly. _'FINALLY someone pronounces my name correctly!'_

"There," Zane pointed far into the distance where a single present was. "It was sent flying quite the distance,"

The ice around it began to crack. "I got it!" Sicarius ran towards it, using the ice's slipperiness to his advantage. He grabbed the box but a few seconds later, the ice had completely broken and he fell into the water.

"The fragment!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I'm also drowning here!" Sicarius reminded.

"Revolutionaries!" Dragon ordered. "Retrieve the fragment. Save Sicko while you're at it,"

"You guys just ruined Christmas," Santa-Mingo said.

"You can take the Polar Tang instead of your sleigh," Elf-Law offered. "It's faster and you can literally fire the presents into the chimney,"

"Most of the presents were destroyed," Santa-Mingo pointed out.

"We always have extra presents in case Cora-Claus' clumsiness destroys them," Elf-Law informed.

"I'm not clumsy!"

"Can we leave now?" The Heart Pirates shivered in the cold. "It's freezing!"

"Huh?" Canon Bepo and Bepo questioned. "It feels fine,"

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE BOTH POLAR BEARS!"

"We're sorry!"

"Don't be mean to Bepo!" The kids defended the two minks.

XXX

The next universe they were in was full of candy. Literally, the whole place was made of candy. At first they assumed that they were in Big Mom's Totto Land, but Zane corrected them. "Almost everything in this universe is made of candy,"

"Purupurupuru," Zane's Den-Den Mushi rang.

 _"Zane, Sicarius,"_

"Hi Law!" Sicarius greeted.

"Captain, is something the matter?" Zane asked.

 _"Sky said that I need a break. She used that dimensional crystal fragment you left behind and literally kicked me and my younger self into that universe where everything is made of candy,"_

"What a coincidence," Zane said. "We're in that universe too. There must be a fragment hidden somewhere here,"

 _"Waw hungwy,"_

"Law!" Doflamingo grabbed the snail and yelled into the transceiver. "It's alright, Law! Daddy's here!"

"Law please bring your younger self before your dad gets violent!" Sicarius begged.

 _"Dada! Cay! Cay!"_

 _"We'll just hang around some cake. You can come find us if you want,"_

"Clank," The Den-Den Mushi closed its eyes.

"I think I know a better way to find Law and Chibi Law," Sicarius took a deep breath. "CORAZON SUCKS!" The shout echoed throughout the island.

"That was a bad idea," Zane told his friend.

A few seconds later, a Room was created. Eighteen year old Donquixote Law as well as two year old Donquixote Law teleported to the group's location. "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT CORA-SAN!" Future Law began to beat up Sicarius. "TAKE IT BACK!"

Law waddled over to his family. "Dada!"

"Law!" Doflamingo hugged his son tightly. "I'm glad you're safe!"

"Big Me and Waw eat cay!" Law giggled.

"I SAID TO TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Future Law continued to beat up one of his crewmates. "AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SWITCH BODIES WITH CORA-SAN IN THE PAST!?"

"Should we do something?" Corazon asked.

"No," Zane shook his head. "Let Captain beat up Sicarius. Captain has always been stressed out ever since—"

"ZANE SHUT UP!" Future Law turned his attention to the white haired man.

Everyone was silent, staring at Future Law. "My apologies, Captain," Zane said.

Future Law stood up. "Hand me a fragment," Zane gave him one and Future Law opened a portal. "Return to base when you finished collected the rest of the fragments," He then left.

"What was that all about?" Diamante asked.

"The reason why Captain wanted us to kidnap his younger self is so that Kaido won't go after you guys," Zane revealed. "The Donquixote Pirates…the Revolutionaries…even his Marine family…they were all killed trying to rescue him when he was kidnapped by Kaido, who wanted immortality. The only survivors are Nami-san, Nojiko-san, Bellemere-san, Corazon-san, Bepo-san, Luffy-san, Ace-san, and Sabo-san,"

"Kaido isn't powerful enough to take on all of us at once," Junior protested. "You're lying!"

"He gained a powerful army of Devil Fruit users," Sicarius informed. "Not only that but they allied with Blackbeard too. Blackbeard has the power of the Dark-Dark Fruit and was somehow able to consume Whitebeard's Devil Fruit after he died,"

"Whitebeard died!?" That was impossible. He was the World's Strongest Man and the only pirate that could match with Pirate King Gol D. Roger!

"Yeah," Sicarius nodded. "Corazon, Bepo, and Law formed a pirate crew, knowing that staying put will only endanger the people around them. We're the Death Heart Pirates,"

"We will change the past," Zane declared. "We will stop Kaido,"

"By the way," Sicarius said. "Law has two kids. Doflamingo, you're a grandpa and Cora-san, you're a great-uncle,"

"EH!?"

* * *

 **I know I said that I would update near Christmas time, but when I rechecked my schedule I realized I was busy in December. I decided to upload this chapter now in case I am not able to or forget. I'll try to include another chapter or two within the next month.**

 **Death Heart Pirates: fav DOT me SLASH dao7ihu**

 **Word Count: 3081  
**


	26. Time Travel Arc: I Have No Father

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings/Tags:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N:  
If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.  
In each universe that they travel to, there will be someone called Other [Name], Parallel [Name], or AU [Name], depending on how I want to write it. I'll probably alternate between the three.  
Yes, it will get crazy and confusing.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Dellinger—5 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

"Law, you have kids in the future!" Doflamingo cheered, holding his son high up into the air.

"How old are they?" Corazon asked.

"Taiyo and Tsuki are both eight years old," Zane informed.

"Wait, if Future Law is eighteen…then they were born when Law was ten!?" Doflamingo exclaimed. He looked to his son. "Law, I know that the activity can be quite enjoyable but ten years old is too young! You shouldn't have sex at that age!"

"They're not his biological sons," Sicarius told them. "Law adopted them when they were three years old,"

"Oh thank goodness," Doflamingo sighed. "Law, you shouldn't be into those things unless you're a teenager. The minimum age for you is twenty five!"

 _'Didn't he just say teenager?'_

"Waw wan mo cay!" Law had completely ignored the conversation.

"Hey Zane," Nikki asked, handing a chunk of cake to her baby brother. "Where's the fragment?"

"Cora-san?" A young boy's voice called. He looked like a ten year old Trafalgar Law made of chocolate. "Cora-san?" He noticed the group. "Have you guys seen a giant purple Peep?"

"Peep?" Junior asked. "What's a Peep?"

"A marshmallow bird," AU Law answered.

"AH!" The described creature was currently hopping away. Smaller purple Peeps were following him. "Law, help! They think I'm their mother!"

"Peep! Peep! Peep!" The babies chirped.

"The real mother is so going to be pissed," AU Law sighed.

Law finished eating his cake and spat out a shiny object. "Shi-o?"

"Shiro-ya, Chibi-ya found a fragment," Trafalgar said.

Zane took the fragment from his younger captain. "How could I not sense this? The cake must've been blocking me from finding it,"

XXX

"We're back in your guys' universe," Sicarius told Doflamingo. "But this is in the future,"

"Sicarius, Zane, why don't you just send them back to their time and universe?" Forty four year old Future Corazon was reading a book, leaning back in his chair while resting his legs on the table.

"So that I can prove that I'm stronger than you by defeating your past self," Sicarius attempted to punch Corazon.

"Idiot," Future Corazon simply said, returning to his book.

Before Sicarius' fist could touch Corazon, he was tackled down by two eight year old kids. "Leave Great-Uncle Cora alone!" He was then attacked with a barrage of kicks and punches.

"Those two are Donquixote Taiyo-san and Donquixote Tsuki-san," Zane introduced the kids to the time travelers. "They are Captain-san's kids,"

"Get off me!" Sicarius shoved the two kids away.

The two kids weren't hurt but they glared at him. They suddenly began to tear up. "DADDY!"

Future Corazon only sighed. "Idiot,"

"HOW DARE YOU HARM MY KIDS!?" Sicarius was thrown against the wall, cracks forming. Future Law was furious and attacked his subordinate. After a few minutes of a brutal beating, Future Law turned to Zane and the kids. "Rest some more before sending them all back," He then left without saying a single word to the time travelers.

"Are we _sure_ Grumpy over there is this kid?" Nikki pointed to her brother.

"Cay!" Law cheered. "Waw wan cay!"

"Corazon-san, is dinner ready?" Zane asked.

Future Corazon shrugged. "Sky said that I'm not allowed in the kitchen,"

"Gee," Sicarius managed to pull himself onto a chair. "I wonder why that is,"

Future Corazon simply punched Sicarius, sending the already injured man crashing back to the floor. The twins jumped onto Sicarius like a trampoline. "Don't insult Great-Uncle Cora!"

XXX

When everyone gathered to eat dinner, the atmosphere was tense. "So…" Sky, a blue haired sixteen year old girl with gold eyes, began. "Can Cora-san and Doflamingo kiss?"

Future Corazon spat out his drink. "Stop shipping me with my brother!"

"Why not?" Sky asked. "I like the pairing DoflaCora!"

"First of all, he's my _brother_ and I do not have those feelings for him!" Future Corazon pointed out. "Secondly, I'm married!"

"Fine," Sky pouted. "VerDof!" She held up a very skilled drawing of Vergo and Doflamingo making out.

"Fufufu, that's not a bad drawing," Doflamingo commented.

"I also drew a manga but there are kids here so I can't show it right now," Sky informed.

"I would like to see it too," Canon Doflamingo said.

"I should burn all of those drawings," Future Law mumbled.

"You and Cora-san are killjoys," Sky told him.

"Daddy is fun!" Taiyo and Tsuki claimed. "Daddy beats up Sicko!"

Sicarius stared at the twins. "Why are you guys starting to call me by that wretched name? You know it's Sicarius!"

"Sicko! Sicko! Sicko!" Taiyo and Tsuki mocked. "Sicko! Sicko! Sicko!"

Sicarius had to refrain from getting violent. After all, their father, great-uncle, and grandfather were present. He'd most likely be tortured and then killed. _'Annoying brats,'_

"So," Sky asked her captain. "Aren't you going to speak to your father?"

"No," Future Law answered.

"Why not?" The sixteen year old queried. "You haven't seen him in eight years since he was…you know…Don't you want to spend time with him?"

"No," Future Law's tone was flat, showing no emotion.

Doflamingo felt hurt at Future Law's answer. "Did I do something in the future to anger you?"

Future Law glared at him.

"If I did something to anger you, I could just not do it in the future," Doflamingo said.

"Then don't give up your life for me!" Future Law snapped before leaving.

Silence fell amongst the others. "Big Waw mad at Waw?" Law asked quietly.

"No," Future Corazon shook his head.

"Big Waw mad at Towao?" Law pointed to his brother.

"No," Future Corazon repeated.

"Big Waw mad at Cowa?" Law pointed one finger to Corazon and the other finger to Future Corazon.

"No," Fang, a dark haired man with gold eyes, responded this time. "Brat, he's pissed off at his dad,"

Future Law reentered but stopped at the entrance of the dining room. "As far as I care, I have no father," He then left once more.

* * *

 **Things are going to start straying from the humor genre and going to the drama genre. I'll still try to include some humor every now and then. Don't ask about the Peeps. I was eating junk food when typing the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the late update. I was also working on _Crocodile Tears_ and _Rewind._ I'm also going to rewrite _Warlord Puppies_ since it felt too rushed for my liking.**


	27. Time Travel Arc: Guilt

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation; Mentions of Attempted Suicide **  
A/N:  
If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.  
In each universe that they travel to, there will be someone called Other [Name], Parallel [Name], or AU [Name], depending on how I want to write it. I'll probably alternate between the three.  
Yes, it will get crazy and confusing.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Dellinger—5 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

 _"As far as I care, I have no father,"_

Those words echoed in Doflamingo's mind. "Law…I'm your father…right?"

"Dada ish Dada!" The two year old declared. "Waw wub Dada,"

Doflamingo hugged Law close. "I love you too, Law,"

"What's his problem?" Junior asked. "Why's he saying that? Law loves Dad!"

"I think I know why," Sky said. "Trafalgar, if you could go back in time to save your Cora-san, would you?"

"Of course," Trafalgar nodded.

"What if you had to make him hate you, to force him to just let you die?" Sky asked. "Would you do it if it meant Cora-san would live?"

"Yes," Trafalgar answered.

"No you cannot ask Tsuki to take you to the past so you can save me in your universe," Future Corazon said.

"As if he'd survive before be able to do that," Canon Doflamingo grinned. "He'll be dead before—"

Trebol fired a glob of mucus to shut Canon Doflamingo up. "You're too noisy!"

"Law is trying to break the bond between him and Doflamingo," Sky revealed. "He feels extremely guilty for his family's death. He even tried to kill himself a few times, but we managed to stop him,"

"Daddy tried to hurt himself!?" Taiyo exclaimed.

"Daddy gonna die?" Tsuki began to tear up.

"Don't cry!" Sky said, trying to calm them down. "Your dad's not gonna die! He decided to stay alive when he adopted you guys!"

Doflamingo stood up, handing Law to Corazon. "Do you know where he is? I want to talk to him,"

"Follow me," Sky led Doflamingo out of the room.

"Since they're gone then they won't be needing this," Luffy stretched his limbs to grab Doflamingo's and Sky's plates that still had food.

XXX

Sky had led Doflamingo deep into the forest, to a waterfall. "Walk alongside the rock wall and enter through the waterfall. He's hiding over inside there," She handed a vest to him. "That's in case you slip and fall into the pond,"

"Where were you storing that?" Doflamingo questioned.

"Secret," Sky smirked before leaving.

Doflamingo was even more surprised that the vest fit him perfectly. He carefully walked along the rock wall and entered the waterfall. "Law?"

Future Law was curled up in a fetal position, gripping something in his hands. "Go away," He mumbled.

Doflamingo walked over to the eighteen year old and plopped down beside him. "Law, let's talk,"

"Go away," Future Law repeated.

"Please," Doflamingo begged.

Future Law uncurled and turned to his father. His eyes were red and puffy, revealing that he had been crying. "What do you want?"

"Don't hate yourself," Doflamingo said. "Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault,"

"Yes it is!" Future Law snapped, not bothering to stop himself from crying. "If I didn't' exist, then you would still be alive! If I didn't exist, you wouldn't have to come rescue me! If I didn't exist…" His voice cracked and got softer. "If I didn't exist…then I wouldn't be feeling this pain in my chest…"

Doflamingo brought Future Law into a hug. "Shh, Law it's alright," Doflamingo soothed. "It's my duty as a parent, as your father, to protect you,"

"Nikki and Junior both died too…" Future Law whispered, burying his face into his father's coat.

"Then I failed as a parent," Doflamingo admitted. "I'm supposed to protect _all_ of my children. But they didn't fail as your older siblings. Older brothers and sisters have to protect the younger ones,"

"I already lost my parents and Lami in Flevance…" Future Law said. "I don't want to lose you guys too…I _can't_ lose you guys too…"

"Law, now that we know what will happen," Doflamingo took out a tissue and wiped the tears away from his son's face. "We can change the future. We won't die on you,"

"Promise?" Future Law held up a pinky.

"I promise," Doflamingo nodded. "What are you holding anyway?"

Future Law uncurled his hand and showed a pair of Doflamingo's sunglasses, all dirty and cracked. "After he killed you guys…Kaido sent this to us with the message that he would come after me again,"

Doflamingo hugged Future Law tighter. "Law, remember this: I love you and your siblings' lives are what matters the most to me,"

"I love you too Dad," Future Law said, his eyes slowly closing as he dozed off. Though it may be a small one, a smile was on Future Law's face. It was the first time Future Law had smiled in a long time. Ever since his family had died, he rarely smiled even after adopting Taiyo and Tsuki.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to work on my other stories. The plot is actually moving along now. This chapter is a few words shorter than the average chapter but I thought this chapter should end with that last paragraph.**

 **Should Future Law be paired with a certain Death Heart Pirate or should he stay single?**


	28. Time Travel Arc: Attacked

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation; Slight Gore

* * *

 **A/N:  
If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.  
In each universe that they travel to, there will be someone called Other [Name], Parallel [Name], or AU [Name], depending on how I want to write it. I'll probably alternate between the three.  
Yes, it will get crazy and confusing.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Dellinger—5 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

When Future Law and Doflamingo returned, the scene they saw was chaos. The Canon Donquixote Pirates were fighting the Donquixote Pirates from the world they were currently in. The Canon Donquixote Pirates were older, more experienced, and stronger than the Donquixote Law Universe Donquixote Pirates. To make matters worse, Doflamingo was trying to kill Corazon and Future Corazon. The Revolutionary Army and Marines were trying to stop them without causing too much harm. They also had to stop Trafalgar and the Heart Pirates from killing the Canon Donquixote Pirates.

"What is going on here!?" Future Law let out a wave of Conqueror's Haki to get everyone's attention and to stop the fighting.

"Why should we have to do what you tell us?" Canon Doflamingo asked. "You're not my boss. Last time I checked I was the king,"

"Not in this universe," Future Law said. "Now there is a much more pressing matter we need to discuss—Fang stop trying to eat Sicko! Spit him out!"

Fang spat the assassin out, mumbling about how he wanted to eat human flesh. A few seconds later, he returned to normal size. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Parts of the wall and ceiling had been blown up. Debris fell onto them. "The hell is going on!?"

"Zehahaha," A voice rang throughout the area. "We've finally found you, Death Heart Pirates!"

"B-Blackbeard!" Sky exclaimed.

Before the smoke cleared to reveal the pirate, canons were fired. The group braced their selves for the impact, but ended up getting hit with slime. "My…strength…" The Devil Fruit users felt their selves get weakened.

"Zehahaha! That's seastone slime!" Blackbeard laughed.

They tried to peel the slime off but it was really sticky. "Daddy! This icky!" Taiyo and Tsuki cried.

"Daddy?" Blackbeard's grin widened. "So those are your kids! Men, take those two!"

"No!" Future Law tried to get up but the slime was too strong. "Fang, bite my arm!"

"Are you crazy!?" Sicarius shouted. "He'll go berserk once he tastes blood!"

"That's the point!" Future Law managed to hold his arm out in front of Fang.

Fang bit down hard on his captain's arm, drawing blood. His pupils dilated and turned red. His teeth became sharper. He grew webbing between his fingers and a dorsal fin. "RAAA!" He managed to jump out of the slime and charged towards the Blackbeard Pirates.

"What's going on with him?" Trafalgar asked.

"Like Dellinger, he's part Fishman," Future Law said. "He's one fourth Tiger Shark Fishman yet he's wilder due to his bloodlust,"

"Kyahahaha!" Canon Dellinger also gained his Fishman attributes. "The scent of blood is so alluring!"

"Dellinger, get us out of this slime!" Canon Doflamingo ordered.

"No you don't," The skinny pale guy in Blackbeard's crew knocked Canon Dellinger out by hitting him in the back of his neck.

Fang attacked the Blackbeard Pirates, clawing and biting them. He tore out chunks of flesh, swallowing some. The lower ranked pirates were screaming in pain. Fang didn't care that he was covered in blood, all he wanted was to kill and eat. It didn't matter to him that they were humans. He would eat whoever crossed his path.

"Almost…there…" Future Law finally pulled himself out of the slime. "Taiyo! Tsuki!" He grabbed Kikoku and charged at Blackbeard.

"Not gonna work, Donquixote!" Blackbeard attacked using the Tremor-Tremor Fruit and sent Future Law flying across the debris.

Future Law slammed into a pile of rubble. "Damn it!" He got back up.

"We need to help him!" Dragon told his Revolutionaries.

"Dragon-san, we're stuck!" They said.

"Us too!" The Marines added.

"Some stupid slime won't stop me!" Garp walked forth with all his might and got out of the slime. He then proceeded to help tear the slime away from the others.

They dealt with Blackbeard's men, but due to having more experience and being older than even the Canon pirates, the Death Heart Pirates, Revolutionaries, Marines, Heart Pirates, and both Donquixote Pirates were losing. The Canon Donquixote Pirates wanted revenge from the humiliation of being trapped by the seastone slime, but proved too weak.

Future Law was getting exhausted. "Shit…" He tried to attack once more but was once again sent flying into rubble.

This time, Blackbeard continued to attack. "Zehahaha! You're too weak, Donquixote!" He picked up the fallen Kikoku and prepared to slash Future Law. "I'm supposed to leave you alive so that you'll consider giving Kaido immortality," He brought Kikoku down, slicing Future Law's right arm off.

"LAW!"

"DADDY!"

The pain was too much and he was already too tired. Future Law could only scream and squirm around a bit before falling unconscious, the cries of his son and daughter being the last thing he heard. _'Taiyo…Tsuki…'_

* * *

 **This chapter turned out a bit shorter than I thought it'd be, but I figured this ending was good enough. Originally it was supposed to be liquid seastone/melted seastone, but I wanted them all to be immobilized for a bit.**

 **The reason I haven't been able to update this story as much is because I was working on a new fanfic** _ **Sora and the Pirates**_ **that I won't upload until all the chapters have been completed. It's Corazon X OC. Here's the summary:  
** _Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn't much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that silent blonde man would stop staring at her…_


	29. Time Travel Arc: Aftermath

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation

* * *

 **A/N:  
If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.  
In each universe that they travel to, there will be someone called Other [Name], Parallel [Name], or AU [Name], depending on how I want to write it. I'll probably alternate between the three.  
Yes, it will get crazy and confusing.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Dellinger—5 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

They had all retreated to an abandoned town nearby, despite knowing that the Blackbeard Pirates could attack any time. But they were all injured and tired, not being able to travel the long distance to another base. The Death Heart Pirates and Heart Pirates did their best to patch up everyone's wounds. Future Law was unconscious in bed. Trafalgar had managed to reconnect the amputated limb back to Future Law's body.

Everyone else was conscious and gathered into one room. "What are we going to do now?" Bellemere asked, holding Nami and Nojiko close.

Sky shook her head. "I'm not sure,"

"Undoubtedly, Captain-san will want to rush to Kaido and Blackbeard to retrieve Taiyo-san and Tsuki-san," Zane said.

"He's injured and will just get himself killed," Future Corazon said.

Two year old Law was whimpering, scared. He snuggled to Doflamingo's chest. "Dada, Waw scared,"

"Shh," Doflamingo hugged him. "I won't let anything happen to you,"

 _"Purupurupuru,"_

Trafalgar picked up his Transponder Snail. "Hello?"

 _"Trafalgar Law, we have detained your ally Straw Hat Luffy. Give up where you're hiding,"_

"Sengoku?" Trafalgar questioned. _'Oh right. Mugiwara-ya was still trapped in that cell,'_ "I don't have time to rescue him and I told him that our alliance was over,"

 _"Torao! This alliance is not over until I say it's over! I'm going to escape and then I'm gonna kick Mingo's ass!" Luffy shouted._

"Mugiwara-ya, I'm in another dimension," Trafalgar reminded. "Doflamingo and his crew are also here…"

 _"Then I'll travel to that dimension and kick Mingo's ass over there!"_

"Fufufu, that's big talk for a squirt like you," Canon Doflamingo said.

 _"MINGO!"_

 _"Trafalgar Law, the Navy will search all over Dressrosa for you and the Donquixote Family," Sengoku said._

"But they're not on Dressrosa anymore," Corazon told them.

 _The snail's eyes widened. "R…Rocinante? Is that you?"_

"Well…yes and no…" Corazon answered. "Yes I'm Donquixote Rocinante. No, I'm not the one from your universe,"

 _"So Rocinante really is…"_

"I'm sure Rocinante in your universe wouldn't want you to be sad!" Corazon did his best to comfort him. "Just remember him and the happy memories! Then he'll be able to rest in peace!"

 _"Is that so? Thank you I guess,"_

Then the transmission ended. _'I forgot that we were in another universe!'_ Trafalgar thought. _'We don't belong here! My crew and I don't belong with this world's Donquixote Family!'_

XXX

Future Law's eyes flew open. "Taiyo…Tsuki…" He got up from the bed. Sensing that the others were in the other room, he staggered towards the window, opening it. _'I need to find Taiyo and Tsuki!'_ He jumped out and started to run, gripping Kikoku.

However, he seemed to have forgotten that almost everyone had Observation Haki. Future Corazon appeared in front of Future Law. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To save Taiyo and Tsuki!" Future Law shouted.

"You're only going to die if you try to take them on right now," Future Corazon said.

 _'He's trying to stop me! He doesn't want me to save them!'_ Future Law drew Kikoku. "Get out of my way!" He charged towards his uncle.

XXX

"Will they be alright?" Nikki asked, noticing the sounds of fighting.

"They'll be fine," Sicarius assured them. "Law's just gets a bit emotionally unstable when family is involved. When Cora-san was about to be attacked by a bear, he used his Conqueror's Haki to knock it out before brutally tearing it apart. It took us a while to pry him off it,"

Corazon picked Law up. "You will stay away from bears, okay?"

Law began to tear up. "Bepo? Waw stay 'way from Bepo? No mo' Bepo?"

"All bears except Bepo," Corazon quickly said.

"Yay! Bepo!" Law cheered.

A few minutes later, the fighting stopped. Future Corazon returned with a sedated but not fully unconscious Future Law. "I see twenty Cora-san's!" He slurred. "Hooray! More Cora-san's!"

"Boo!" Canon Doflamingo made the thumbs down sign.

"Shut up ya damn bastard!" Future Law said. "Ya just jealous that everyone loves Cora and no one likes you, Dofu**mingo! Ya evil but my dad is awesome and cooler than you!"

Doflamingo looked to baby Law. "You need to stop swearing,"

Sky took Future Law from Future Corazon. "Hi Sky! Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yes, yes you have," Sky nodded. "Multiple times,"

"Your eyes are gems I can't take my eyes off of," Future Law sang. "Your hair, smooth as silk,"

"Let's get you to bed," Sky dragged him to the room and gave him a sleeping pill. Within moments he was knocked out. When Sky reentered the room, all eyes were on her. "What?"

"YOU'RE DATING LAW!?"

"You stay away from my baby nephew!" Future Corazon shouted. "He's too young to date!"

"He's eighteen," Sky reminded.

"Still too young!" Future Corazon yelled.

Sky just rolled her eyes. "Fang, Sicarius, and I will go hunting. Zane will go and collect berries. Cora-san, you're too clumsy so you'll probably get hurt. Stay here,"

"My clumsiness is all an act!"

"Just shut up and watch Law,"

XXX

"Let me out of here!" Future Law screamed, pulling at the seastone chains.

"Not until you've calmed down and promised to not run off on your own again," Future Corazon sat in a chair next to the bed.

Future Law had tears in his eyes. "I have to go save them! Cora-san, I can't lose them too! You already know how much family we lost!"

Future Corazon put a hand to Future Law's shoulder gently. "Law, we've both lost our family. I lost my parents and brother. You lost your parents _twice_ as well as your younger sister, older sister, older brother, and everyone you knew in Flevance. You lost the crew,"

"You did too," Future Law reminded.

"Yeah…I still don't think of them as family…" Future Corazon said. "But Law, you can't go straight into battle without a plan. You'll just die without saving them. You couldn't even beat _me_ and I was constantly tripping! Law, rest up and then formulate a plan. Then we will rescue them,"

XXX

The Donquixote Pirates stared at Corazon. "What?"

"You don't think of us as family!?"

"Well…you guys _did_ beat me up back at Minion Island," Corazon reminded. "And you guys _are_ pirates and I'm a Marine,"

Doflamingo looked to Sengoku. "How has he not yet killed anyone or destroyed the base with his clumsiness?"

"There is always another soldier nearby," Sengoku answered. "And we have a lot of med kits and fire extinguishers,"

"I'M NOT CLUMSY!"

* * *

 **So…yeah…you got a glimpse at what was happening in the Not-So-Canon-Anymore Universe.**

 **Next chapter will contain Kaido, Blackbeard, and that gas guy from Punk Hazard with an annoying laugh.**


	30. Time Travel Arc: Separation

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N:  
If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.  
In each universe that they travel to, there will be someone called Other [Name], Parallel [Name], or AU [Name], depending on how I want to write it. I'll probably alternate between the three.  
Yes, it will get crazy and confusing.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Dellinger—5 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

Kaido frowned at the sight of the two kids that Blackbeard had brought. "I thought I told you to bring back Donquixote Law. Those two do not look like him,"

"Kaido, these two are the son and daughter of Donquixote Law," Blackbeard revealed. "If we had just kidnapped Law, then he will just stubbornly refuse. If we take his kids as hostages, he'll have no choice but to give you immortality!"

Tsuki clung to her older twin brother's arm. "T-Taiyo what's gonna h-happen to us?"

Taiyo glared at Kaido. "I don't know yet," He whispered.

Kaido stared down at them. "What Devil Fruits do you guys have?"

"None," Taiyo lied.

Kaido swiped his hand, sending the two flying. "Do not lie to me! I can tell that you both have Devil Fruits!"

"Taiyo!" Tsuki shook her brother who had taken most of the impact.

Kaido grabbed Tsuki. "Tell me or I will kill your sister,"

Taiyo's eyes widened. "Don't! We have the Forward-Forward Fruit and the Rewind-Rewind Fruit!"

Kaido lowered Tsuki. "Is that so?"

Blackbeard's eyes widened. "The duo time traveling Devil Fruits!?"

Kaido grinned. "Looks like you two will be more of use than we initially thought. Take them to the lab!"

XXX

The two siblings were brought to a large laboratory. "Shurororo, who are these two?"

"They have the Forward-Forward Fruit and the Rewind-Rewind Fruit," Blackbeard shoved them hard, causing the two to fall to the floor. "Kaido said to bring them to you, Caesar,"

"Oh?" Caesar grinned. "Then I guess he'll want to hook them up to the machine. Men! Attach these two brats to the T3!"

A group of hazmat suit wearing men grabbed the kids, trying to separate them. "No! Tsuki!" Taiyo shouted, reaching for his sister.

"Taiyo!" Tsuki cried.

"So what is the T3?" Blackbeard asked.

"Time Traveler's Tunnel," Caesar explained. "It's a machine that will harness the power of their time traveling Devil Fruits an allow us to use it to time travel at _our_ will. Even if they don't want to, the machine will force them to use their powers. However, they have to be conscious in order for it to work. That means no torturing them, Blackbeard,"

Taiyo had overheard them as they were being dragged away. _'No! I can't let them do that!'_ "Tsuki! Send Dad and the others to the past!"

"W-What?" Tsuki stuttered.

"You heard me!" Taiyo yelled. _'At this distance and that large of a group, it will knock Tsuki out for a few days at the very least. I'm sorry to put you through this, little sister,'_

Tsuki closed her eyes and clenched her fists, focusing on where their dad was. She then focused on sending them to the past. She couldn't keep a specific time coordinate but she knew that as long as they weren't in the present, they could possible change the timeline. She let out a scream as she activated her powers before falling limp. Blood dripped from her nose and ears.

 _'W-What have I done!?'_ Taiyo's eyes filled with worry at sight of the blood.

XXX

The group became alerted at the glowing light that enveloped them. "This is Tsuki's Devil Fruit!" Future Law exclaimed. "Why is she using it!?"

When the light cleared, they were in a different location. They were on Minion Island in the past. A cry of sorrow was heard. "This…This is when Law died…" Corazon whispered before shaking his head. "Never mind that. What we have to worry about is getting off this island,"

"Can't you go up to them since you're wearing your uniform?" Sabo asked.

Corazon's mouth formed into a thin line. "Last time I tried contacting the Marines, Vergo beat me up,"

"I said I was sorry," Vergo claimed.

"You did not!"

"Huh, I guess I didn't then," Vergo shrugged, not really caring.

"I can call for a ship to pick us up," Sengoku suggested. "They'll be able to recognize my voice,"

"Won't it be suspicious since you're supposedly at HQ?" Future Corazon reminded.

"We can always hijack one," Sicarius suggested. "I'm good at hypnosis!" He held up a pocket watch and swung it back and forth. "Stare at this pendulum…zzzz…" Sicarius ended up making himself fall asleep.

"You know what I noticed?" Sky said. "Not everyone is here. Who got left behind?"

"Most of the Revolutionaries and the Marines," Zane answered.

"And some of my crew," Trafalgar noted.

"Zane isn't here either!"

"WHERE'S LAW, JUNIOR, NIKKI, AND BEPO!? DID THOSE BASTARD FLAMINGOS KIDNAP THEM!?"

XXX

Law was crying. "Cowa and Dada gone!"

"Shh, it's alright Law," Nikki tried to calm her baby brother down.

"Where he hell did everyone go!?" Junior exclaimed.

"The past," Zane answered.

"Past?" Doffy questioned as he too tried to calm down Law.

"What do you mean?" Mango asked.

"Tsuki-chan, Captain-san's daughter, has the power of the Rewind-Rewind Fruit," Zane informed. "That light was signaling the activation of her power. She sent them to the past, though I am unsure of how far back she had sent them. She did has yet to fully master her powers and such a large group at such a far distance must have side effects from usage,"

"H-How will they get back?" A Revolutionary asked.

Zane shook his head. "I do not know,"

* * *

 **This story is almost over! It will end at around Chapter 33, 34, or 35. It depends on the ideas that comes to mind.**


	31. Time Travel Arc: Sacrifice

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation; Violence  
 **A/N:  
If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao.  
In each universe that they travel to, there will be someone called Other [Name], Parallel [Name], or AU [Name], depending on how I want to write it. I'll probably alternate between the three.  
Yes, it will get crazy and confusing.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Dellinger—5 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

Zane took out a piece of paper and began writing down the names of people who were present, the people who had not traveled to the past.

Me

Mini Captain-san

Mini Captain-san's Sister

Mini Captain-san's Brother

Mini Bepo-san

Mini Penguin-san

Not-Penguin Penguin

Not-Whale Shachi

Random Revolutionaries I Do Not Care About

Random Marines I Do Not Care About

Mango

Doffy

Coramingo

"Hey, it's not nice to write 'Random Revolutionaries I Do Not Care About'!" A Revolutionary said.

Zane turned to him with an unamused expression. "Does it look like I care?"

"You're acting different than when the others are here," Junior commented.

"Right now I do not have to deal with the stress of Sicarius and his antics," Zane responded. "My captain taught me to take charge when he, Sky-san, and Corazon-san are not around. Right now we need to gather up as much supplies as we can before leaving,"

"Where will we go?" Bepo asked.

"I will send you guys and your flamingo guardians to another dimension," Zane informed them. "It is for your own safety,"

"Cowa an' Dada?" Law asked.

Zane shook his head. "They are in the past. I have no control over time,"

"Do you even have enough strength to send us to another dimension?" Mango queried.

"Just barely," Zane nodded. He handed them a Den-Den Mushi and a Visual Den-Den Mushi. He also handed them a piece of paper containing some numbers and names. "These are the Den-Den Mushi numbers of Captain-san, and Sky-san,"

"Cowa?" Law frowned, not seeing his uncle's number.

"He ended up destroying his snail's equipment and then lost the snail itself," Zane said. "He is not allowed to have a Den-Den Mushi. It has happened eight times already,"

"Why are you not giving us your number?" Canon Penguin questioned.

"I…ah…" Zane averted eye contact. "I lost mine…" They didn't believe him for a second. However, they didn't push the matter. Zane focused his strength and formed a portal. "Go and take care of yourselves,"

"We will," They then entered, the portal closing immediately afterwards.

Zane took out a Den-Den Mushi and dialed a number. "I thought you lost it?" A Revolutionary asked.

"I lied to avoid them trying to contact me," Zane said.

 _"Zane?"_

"Captain-san, I sent your younger self, Nikki-san, Junior-san, Mini Bepo-san, Not-Penguin Penguin, Not Whale-Shachi, and the three flamingos to another dimension," Zane informed.

 _"Why?"_

Zane glanced at the Revolutionaries and Marines. "The Blackbeard Pirates are coming here soon. Unless you're willing to fight them, leave,"

 _"Zane, you're no match for the Blackbeard Pirates!_ Run! _"_

Zane placed the snail down. "Sorry Captain-san, but I do not want to run away,"

 _"It's not running away! It's retreating; they're too powerful!" This time it was Sky's voice._

Seconds later, the Blackbeard Pirates stormed into the hideout. "Where are you, Donquixote Law!?" Blackbeard shouted. "Show yourself!"

 _"Zane,_ run _!"_

Zane did not respond and drew his sword, fusing it with Armament Haki. He glanced at the Revolutionaries and Marines who had yet to attempt to flee. "Last chance to escape,"

They drew their weapons. "We shall fight by your side,"

XXX

Future Law's Den-Den Mushi was ringing so he immediately answered it, knowing who it was. "Zane?"

" _Captain-san, I sent your younger self, Nikki-san, Junior-san, Mini Bepo-san, Not-Penguin Penguin, Not Whale-Shachi, to another dimension,"_

Future Law furrowed his brows. "Why?"

 _When the snail spoke again, it was Zane speaking to the other people in the room with him. "The Blackbeard Pirates are coming here soon. Unless you're willing to fight them, leave,"_

 _'No…'_ Future Law's eyes widened, realizing Zane's intentions. "Zane, you're no match for the Blackbeard Pirates! Run!"

" _Sorry Captain-san, but I do not want to run away,"_

This time it was Sky who spoke. "It's not running away! It's retreating; they're too powerful!"

" _Where are you, Donquixote Law!? Show yourself!"_

"Zane, _run_!" Future Law ordered.

" _Last chance to escape,"_

" _We shall fight by your side,"_

The hand holding the transceiver trembled. "Zane, this is an order! _Run_! Escape! Get away!"

 _There was the sounds of swords clashing and guns being fired. There were loud thuds and screams. The Blackbeard Pirates' laughter could be heard. "Now Zane, tell us where your captain is!"_

 _It sounded as if Zane had spat on Blackbeard's face. "Go…to Hell…"_

"Zane!" Future Law was powerless. He was stuck in the past and couldn't protect his friend.

 _"Hey Donquixote Law, this guy is dead!" Blackbeard said angrily. The sound of blood splatter and piercing of flesh was heard. Followed by that was the fall of a body…a corpse…_

Then his Den-Den Mushi fell back asleep. The transceiver fell from Future Law's hand. Tears streamed down. "Zane…"

"Law, calm down," Future Corazon advised.

"Zane is dead…because of me…" Future Law formed a Room and quickly teleported away.

"Law!" Sky called but Future Law was already gone.

"I'll go talk to him," Trafalgar offered.

"Please do," Sky told him. "When he gets all emotional, he has a tendency to do stupid things,"

XXX

Using his Observation Haki, Trafalgar managed to find his alternative universe counterpart easily. Future Law was sitting in the middle of the ruins of the Barrels Pirates hideout, a mansion atop a snowy hill that Corazon had burnt down when getting the Op-Op Fruit. "Law,"

Future Law was sobbing. "I've known him since I was ten…"

"I can't say I fully understand what you're going through," Trafalgar took a seat beside the blonde. "But I know what it's like to lose family. I lost everyone that I have ever known in Flevance, including my parents and Lami. You've been through that too,"

"Yeah…" Future Law wiped the tears away but continued to cry. "But when I met Cora-san…I felt everything was getting better…"

"So have I," Trafalgar Law sympathized. "You were lucky to have died on Minion Island. In my world, I was in a chest and could only listen as Cora-san was shot multiple times by Doflamingo. I was weak…"

"When I reunited with Cora-san, I was delighted," Future Law continued. "And then Dad accepted him into the family, despite Cora-san still being a Marine. And then I lost them to…"

"I can't fully connect with you on that part," Trafalgar admitted. "But I formed the Heart Pirates. Although I do my best not to show it, I care deeply for them. They're like another family to me. I haven't lost them…and I don't _want_ to lose them but…"

"But what?" Future Law asked.

Trafalgar sighed. "When we return to our world, Kaido will be after us. I couldn't even defeat Doflamingo back on Green Bit so how could my crew and I take on Kaido? Even Mugiwara-ya would have a hard time against Doflamingo,"

"Do you like our family?"

Trafalgar was caught off guard by that question. "What?"

"Do you enjoy being here—minus the Kaido and Blackbeard part?" Future Law asked.

Trafalgar chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I've been showing my emotions more than usual when I'm with you guys,"

"After the battle…will you stay?" Future Law asked.

"We have to find the Dimension-Dimension Fruit if we were to leave," Trafalgar reminded.

"Yeah…" Future Law said quietly. "After losing the family, the Death Hearts felt like my third family. I've already lost so much!" Future Law buried his face into his hands. "I can't lose them too! I'm barely clinging onto sanity right now!"

Trafalgar patted the younger male's back. "Stay strong. Since we're in the past, Kaido and Blackbeard haven't made an alliance yet and their weaker,"

"So the plan is…"

"Yeah, we're going to take out Kaido,"

* * *

 **So I wrote a Future Law and Trafalgar brotherly bonding moment…and I killed off Zane…and I made Future Law cry again…**


	32. Time Travel Arc: Mother

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N:  
If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao. **

* * *

**Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Dellinger—5 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

 **People whom are the in Another Universe:  
** **Donquixote Law  
Dei Nikki  
Naru Doflamingo Junior  
D.L.U. Bepo  
D.L.U. Penguin  
Canon Penguin  
Canon Shachi  
Doffy  
Mango  
Coramingo**

* * *

Trafalgar and Future Law returned around two hours after they had left. While they were gone, the others had found the Barrels Pirates' ship and seized it from the remaining Barrels Pirates. They all gathered as much food and water as they could salvage from the destroyed hideout and ghost town before setting sail.

"I think we should train!" Sicarius suggested. "We should spar with each other!"

"If you haven't noticed," Sky told him. "The ship isn't that big,"

"We could drown those guys," Trafalgar pointed to the Canon Donquixote Pirates.

The Canon Donquixote Pirates glared at Trafalgar. "We'd like to see you try,"

"Dad, they're being assholes again!" Trafalgar called to his father.

"Afraid to take us on yourself?" Canon Doflamingo mocked.

"Shut up," Trafalgar snapped.

He was about to summon a Room when Future Law stopped him. "We'll dock at the nearest island to restock and see if we can get another ship,"

"By get you mean steal,"

"Well, we _are_ pirates,"

XXX

It was a tense atmosphere throughout the whole time they were sailing. Everyone was still wary of the Canon Donquixote Pirates, but they tolerated their presence and existence. After a few days, they finally made it to an island. It wasn't too surprising that they also saw the El Flamenco docked there. "Try to stay away from your past selves," Sky said. "We don't want to mess up the timeline,"

The Canon Donquixote Pirates headed to the bar to grab a few drinks. The others were buying supplies. Future Law was wandering around town to clear his head when he caught the scent of blood. He followed the scent and at the corner of his eyes he saw a pink feathered coat. Future Law opened the door to the house and was met with the sight of lots of blood, quickly pooling around the woman's body.

"P-Please…" A young five year old girl whispered.

 _'Nikki...'_ At that moment, Future Law realized who that woman was.

"Please save my mom!" The tears were evident and Future Law felt a pain in his chest.

He knelt down and formed a Room, working on staunching the bleeding first. It took a couple minutes but Future Law managed to not let her bleed out. He managed to save his mother's life. "Thank you…" The woman weakly said.

Future Law gingerly picked Past Nikko up and placed her on the nearby couch. "It wasn't any trouble,"

"Who are you?" Past Nikki asked.

Future Law bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. His Den-Den Mushi then began to ring. "Hello?"

 _"Law, where the hell are you!?"_

Past Nikko recognized that voice. "Doflamingo!"

 _"That voice…it sounds familiar…Law, who are you with?"_

"He called you _Law_ ," Past Nikki stared at Future Law.

"I'm…I'm with…" Future Law began. "I'll call you back later, Dad,"

 _"Don't hang up—"_

"What is your connection to Doflamingo?" Past Nikko asked. "Why did he call you Law?"

Past Nikki grabbed Future Law's hand. "Are you my baby brother?"

Future Law nodded. "My name is Donquixote Dei Trafalgar D. Water Law. I'm from the future,"

"You're all grown up," Past Nikko said. "Doflamingo didn't hurt you, did he?"

Future Law shook his head. "He's actually a great father, Mom. He's sometimes overprotective though,"

"Where'd you get the Trafalgar D. Water part of your name?" Past Nikko asked. "I know you got Donquixote from Doflamingo and Dei from me, but my family doesn't have Trafalgar D. Water. I'm pretty sure it wasn't from Doflamingo either,"

"Believe it or not," Future Law said. "I'm actually the reincarnate of a member of Dad's crew. My former name was Trafalgar D. Water Law,"

"What was your past life like?" Past Nikki asked.

Future Law bit his lip. "Very tragic. I'm from Flevance and I could only watch as my family and friends were killed…My whole town was destroyed…At the age of ten, I joined Doflamingo's crew. At the age of thirteen I died from White Lead Disease,"

"You poor thing," Past Nikko said.

Loud footsteps were heard. Standing at the doorway was a man with Kaido and Blackbeard's symbol on his clothes. "Donquixote Law,"

"H-How are you here!?" Future Law exclaimed.

"We killed your kids," He answered. "They were too troublesome,"

Future Law's eyes widened and Kikoku fell from his grasp. "W-What?"

"Now it's your turn to perish!" He charged at Future Law.

"Law you need to get away!" Past Nikko shouted. "He'll kill you!"

Future Law fell to his knees. "Taiyo…and Tsuki…are dead?"

"Law get out of the way!"

The man's hands shifted to a pair of scythes and he prepared to cut Law. "Die!"

He felt the blades pierce his chest and his vision faded to black.

* * *

 **The man Future Law was harmed by ate Baby 5's Devil Fruit. Remember, the Future Donquixote Pirates are dead so the fruit was reborn. That man's subordinates ate the Forward-Forward Fruit and the Rewind-Rewind Fruit.**

 **What Devil Fruit do you think Kaido has? It** _ **is**_ **possible that he doesn't have one in canon but it's highly unlikely. Shanks doesn't have a Devil Fruit but he doesn't have a whole army of Zoan users.**

 **Sorry for the long wait but I was working on _Crocodile Tears._ You should check it out if you're interested in a story where Crocodile joins the Straw Hat Pirates.  
**


	33. Time Travel Arc: Mastermind

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.  
 **Warnings:** A LOT of OOCness; AU; Reincarnation  
 **A/N:  
If two of the same characters are present in the same scene aside from phone calls, the one from the Canon Universe will be Canon [Name] except Trafalgar/Torao. **

* * *

**Doflamingo—30 years old  
Corazon—28 years old  
Law—2 years old; Including Previous Life 15 years old  
Baby 5—13 years old  
Dellinger—5 years old  
Bellemere—28 years old  
Nami—8 years old  
Nojiko—10 years old  
Luffy—7 years old  
Ace—10 years old  
Sabo—10 years old  
Nikki—7 years old  
Junior—11 years old**

* * *

 **People whom are the in Another Universe:  
** **Donquixote Law  
Dei Nikki  
Naru Doflamingo Junior  
D.L.U. Bepo  
D.L.U. Penguin  
Canon Penguin  
Canon Shachi  
Doffy  
Mango  
Coramingo**

* * *

 _'I'm so weak…'_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _'Why was I allowed to live?'_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _'I didn't_ deserve _a second chance…'_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _'I should've just stayed dead…'_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

"Law, don't die on me!"

…

…

…

"Law, open your eyes!"

…

…

…

"I'm not gonna lose my son!"

…

…

…

"Please…wake up…"

…

…

…

 _"Dad?" My eyelids felt heavy, like they each weighed a ton. "Dad?" My mouth wouldn't move to form the words. 'I guess this is what dying is. Sorry…Dad…'_

"I'm not gonna let you die,"

 _"Torao?"_

"COUNTERSHOCK!"

XXX

Trafalgar slammed his palm down on his younger brother's chest. Electricity coursed through Future Law's body. His chest began to rise and fall once more. Slowly, the blonde's eyes opened. "Torao?"

"Idiot…" Trafalgar coughed up some blood. At that moment, Future Law realized that Trafalgar was covered in wounds.

"You should've just let me die,"

"Donquixote Trafalgar Dei D. Water Law, don't you ever say that again!" Doflamingo snapped, grabbing hold of his son's shoulders.

"Taiyo and Tsuki are dead!" Future Law yelled back. "My son and daughter…they're dead, gone! I had already lost Zane and now I lost them too! What kind of captain am I!? What kind of _father_ am I!? Didn't you say it yourself!? A father is supposed to protect his kids!"

"Law…" Doflamingo whispered.

"I WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN REINCARNATED!"

"Law…"

"I WISH I HAD NEVER JOINED YOUR CREW!"

"Law…"

"I WISH I HAD DIED IN FLEVANCE!"

Doflamingo slapped Future Law across the face. Silence fell over. It took a while for Future Law to register the stinging pain in his cheek. His eyes were wide, shocked. His father had _hit_ him!

Doflamingo then brought him into a hug. "Don't say that…"

"Dad…"

"We'll avenge them…I promise…" Doflamingo whispered. "We'll defeat Kaido and Blackbeard. No, we'll torture them slowly. We won't give them the satisfaction of death,"

Future Law then realized that they weren't in Dei Nikko's house. Instead, they were in a large cell. The walls and bars were made of seastone. "Where are we?" He finally noticed that everyone else had a bunch of injuries too. "What happened!?"

"Kaido and Blackbeard…they traveled to the past too," Corazon informed. "We weren't strong enough. It was only in a matter of minutes before we were all defeated and taken prisoner. Some of us managed to escape while others…died,"

"That's because you're all weaklings," A new voice said. It wasn't Blackbeard's or Kaido's voice. In fact, it sounded oddly like Trafalgar and Future Law, but they hadn't been the ones to have spoken. Footsteps followed and emerging from the darkness was a man who resembled Trafalgar. His hair was messier and he had reddish markings around his eyes. He wore a similar attire to Trafalgar's pre-time skip clothing, except the Jolly Roger was devilish. It had sharp, triangular teeth, a pair of devil horns, and a fiery background.

"Who are you!?"

"Me?" The man laughed. "I'm Trafalgar D. Water Law,"

"No you're not," Future Corazon said. "Torao's right here,"

He laughed once more. "Allow me to correct myself. I'm Trafalgar D. Water Law from another universe,"

"H-How?" Future Law stuttered. "Zane was killed!"

"Did you honestly forget about previous users?" Evil Law's grin was even creepier than Doflamingo's. "The previous eater was my colleague who sent me to this universe. After that, he died and your comrade found the reborn fruit. Fun fact, there is only _one_ Dimension-Dimensional Fruit in existence at a time,"

"Why are you doing this?" Corazon demanded.

"Because I can!"

XXX

Corazon, Future Corazon, Future Law, Trafalgar, and Doflamingo found their selves in an arena. The stands were occupied by Kaido, Blackbeard, and their underlings. Evil Law was standing in the air, holding a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the executions!" He announced. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Law, you're still heavily wounded," Trafalgar said. "Stay by my side,"

"Yeah," Future Law nodded.

"Room," Both of them recited, each forming a Room that overlapped each other. They used Shambles to appear behind Evil Law.

However, Evil Law smirked. "Shambles," He switched places with Doflamingo, the two brothers barely stopping their swords from hitting their father.

"How did you use Shambles without forming a Room!?" Future Corazon exclaimed.

"I awakened it," Evil Law responded. "Tact," He flicked his fingers and a bunch of rocks began to fly towards them. They jumped away to dodge but Evil Law used Shambles once more, hitting all of them. "You know, it's not really fun if it's just me. Let's have the Donquixote Pirates join in!"

The Canon Donquixote Pirates entered the arena, their wounds having been taken care of. "Looks like we'll finally finish our battle, Law," Canon Doflamingo grinned.

Trafalgar gritted his teeth. He had already had troubles with just Canon Doflamingo, but now he and his family had to face off the entire crew. They were at a great disadvantage. _'Only a miracle can save us now…'_

"AHHH!" A portal had opened, not just any portal but a _dimensional_ portal. Out the portal came Canon Luffy, Canon Sengoku, Canon Zoro, Canon Usopp, Canon Robin, Canon Penguin, Canon Shachi, and Canon Fujitora.

"Mugiwara-ya!?" Trafalgar exclaimed.

"Captain!" Penguin addressed. "The Dimension-Dimension Fruit appeared beside us and I ate it! I didn't know how to control it and ended up sending everyone here!"

"To avoid any more incidences," Shachi placed a seastone bracelet on his friend. "We're here to fight by your side, Captain!"

"W-Why me?" Canon Usopp hid behind Canon Zoro. "Zoro, you'll deal with them, right?"

"Yeah," He grinned. "This'll be a piece of cake,"

"Torao!" Canon Luffy exclaimed. "Mingo's next to you!" He then caught sight of Canon Doflamingo. "EH!? There are two Mingo's!"

"The one with the cooler hairstyle is on our side!" Trafalgar shouted. "Fight that one!" He pointed to Canon Doflamingo.

"Kaido, Blackbeard," Evil Law ordered. "Destroy them!"

XXX

It was a gruesome battle. Both sides fought hard while Evil Law just laughed from above, sipping tea. He was like how Mephisto Pheles watched the Exorcists fight the Impure King. Future Law and his group were at a disadvantage due to being up against _two_ Yonko. Also, Future Law, Future Corazon, Doflamingo, Trafalgar, and Corazon were still heavily injured from before.

"Bullet String," Evil Law fired a ball of compacted strings at Trafalgar.

Trafalgar, caught off guard by the attack, was hit. "How do you have the String-String Fruit powers!? You already ate the Op-Op Fruit!"

"You see, in my world our bodies are different," Evil Law took a sip from his cup of tea. "If our bodies are able to handle it, we can eat more than one Devil Fruit. But that only applies to a few people," He fired more Bullet Strings at Trafalgar's team. "This is entertaining!"

The whole world began to shake. Cracks formed in the ground and even the sky! A white glow emitted from these cracks. "What's going on!?" Even Evil Law was confused.

XXX

Nikki held tightly onto Law. The same thing was happening to the world they were in. "What's happening!?"

XXX

All that dimensional traveling had disrupted time and space. The Dimension-Dimension Fruit wasn't meant to be used that many times in a certain period. Now the worlds were all being torn apart

Evil Law was laughing. "You're all going to die!"

"You're going to die too!" Future Law pointed out.

"Who cares!?" Evil Law continued to laugh. "It's not like anyone I care about is alive anyways! It doesn't matter if I live or die! All that matters is chaos and destruction!"

"Okay, he's mentally unstable," Trafalgar said.

"I lost more than you and Donquixote Law," Evil Law told him. "I lost my family. I lost Flevance. I lost Cora-san. I lost the Donquixote Family. I lost the Heart Pirates. I lost the Death Heart Pirates. What's the use of caring for people if they're just going to disappear?"

After he had said that, the white glow had engulfed everything in all dimensions.

* * *

 **Yep, that's the end. It's not what I originally intended. Okay, I have no idea what I just wrote.**

 **Did they all die? Maybe.**

 **Is there a sequel? If you readers want, I'll write one…err…type one.**

 **Thank you all for reading Donquixote Law! I can't believe I spent a whole year writing thirty-three chapters! Thank you all for your support!**


	34. Time Travel Arc: Fate

**Donquixote Law**

 **Title:** Donquixote Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Corazon failed. The Op-Op Fruit didn't save Law and he succumbed to illness. Doflamingo didn't kill Corazon; he kept him prisoner. A year later, Doflamingo has a _biological_ son, whom he named after Law.

* * *

Everyone was floating in a white void. "That was a terrible way to go," Sicarius commented.

"Shut up Sicko," Future Law said.

"Hi Daddy!" Two year old Law was floating around, away from the group.

"Law!" Doflamingo floated after him.

"I blame Doflamingo for this," Trafalgar said.

"It's not _my_ fault!" Canon Doflamingo snapped.

"Still, the entire thing was really confusing," Corazon commented. "First we encountered Sicko and thought he was an enemy. Turned out he was from the future. When we were at Nazo, we experienced crazy stuff,"

"We probably would've gotten the same experience when we're hallucinating," Future Corazon added.

"Then there's this whole problem with Jackass and Asshole," Future Law said, motioning to Kaido and Blackbeard who were struggling to stop spinning around.

"This feels like a terribly written story,"

* * *

 **I decided to rewrite this story. It felt too confusing. I originally wanted Sicko to be the actual villain. I have no idea how it came to this path.  
If you didn't already know, the first chapter of the rewrite is up. It's called **_**Donquixote Law Rewrite.**_ **It'll have a better storyline than this randomness.**


End file.
